Artificial Euphoria
by AccountNoLongerActive1
Summary: SEQUEL TO HYBRID THEORY. With Edward half-way across the world, Bella feels alone. When an unwanted past comes back, will she able to hold herself together?
1. Chapter 1: Lessons Learnt

**So, this is the sequel to my other story 'Hybrid Theory', if you haven't read that, you won't understand much of this story.  
****I was putting off writting this but after all of the reviews I got, I just couldn't help myself. I have _no idea_ when the next chapter will be up so i'm sorry if it takes awhile.**

****

WARNING: This story will have swear words (cussing), so if you're easily offended by them... sorry?  
_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT._ I'm only going to have one, so...there it is.

Thanks for reading, guys, sorry if it's not up to par.

This chapter is mainly fluff, the Cullens will come into it very soon.

* * *

**Chapter One**

'_Lessons Learnt'_

"Keep away!" A familiar voice shouted in my ear, running off in the opposite direction I was going. I turned around, only to see the retreating figures of Felix and Demetri, running as fast as they could towards the grounds. I caught the glimpse of a white book, clearly old from the tears on the cover and the yellowed pages.

The writing on the cover was elegant in black ink, the ends of the letters curling up or down. _Wuthering Heights_ it read. I now understood what Demetri was shouting about, we were playing a game with my prized possession as a hostage.

My eyes narrowed as I ran for them, down the corridor, passing vampire upon vampire, some smirking, some confused. I was halted by a large figure blocking my way. I could've easily knocked the figure down, but it would've been not only rude, but stupid.

"Isabella." Aro said sternly, I could hear the concealed amusement in his voice; Aro never was the stern one.

"Yes Brother?" I managed to force out in a growl. He let his blank face slip and it was replaced by soft amusement, his lips curling slightly at the ends, ruby eyes soft.

"What's gotten you into a fury?" He questioned. I narrowed my eyes, not in the mood to talk, I just wanted my book back, and god knows what my Felix and Demetri are doing to it.

"Demetri…Felix…Book…Dead." Was all I could get out. Aro let his laughter chime three times before stepping out of my way.

"Check the training grounds." He whispered into my ear, I met his smirk with one of my own and hugged him before pursuing two of the most annoying vampires I had ever met. My feet guided me down the corridor without any thought, taking me past gargoyles and torches alight with flames, despite technology advancing in the human world, my brothers will be forever young.

It was late at night; I could softly hear rave music in the distance, no doubt from a club. I could hear the inhabitants of Volterra either sleeping peacefully or fighting with their spouses. The moon was high in the sky, full, illuminating the castle inhabited by the protectors of Volterra.

I saw Cassie running towards me, and I gladly slowed my pace to match hers. She had her familiar smirk cast upon her face, her blonde hair waving behind her due to our speed.

"I heard. You can hit my Husband, but I'd prefer it if you didn't kill him." She laughed.

"Well, since you asked to nicely." I responded, sounding like I was doing her a favour.

She trilled a laugh before we came to the big oak doors leading to the training grounds. I stopped and looked over the land, it used to be a nice plot of grass, a few trees and bushes here and there, but when Cassie and I arrived in Volterra that quickly changed.

With me training the Guard, the grass got torn up, the trees abused, if not ripped from their home, the bushes incinerated, it now looks like a respectable place to train, and there, tossing my book between them, were Felix and Demetri.

They turned their heads at my arrival; Demetri had his grubby hands all over my book! He saw my facial expression and the book slipped from his hands completely. I unleashed my hypnotic eyes, trapping him.

"Pick. That. Up." I told him venomously. He obliged and picked up my cherished memory from my human days. He did as he was told, and I only released him from my gaze once my book was happily in my hands. I hugged it to my chest for a moment before turning on Felix.

Cassie grabbed Demetri into a headlock, and rubbed at his hair with her fist, laughing while he squirmed. Felix dashed into the forest that encroached on the edge of the training grounds, I could hear him jumping from tree to tree, trying to confuse my sense of smell. _Idiot._

Due to having two parts of different mythical creatures inside of my DNA, my sense of smell was always hyper. I easily followed Felix's zig-zagging trail, and caught up to him. I jumped higher into the trees, trying to put as little weight into my jumps and landings as possible, trying not to alert him to my presence.

He stopped and spun around, peering eagerly into the forest behind him, a smile slowly growing on his face. Felix had never been able to out-run me, and we had sort of made a silent competition out of it. Felix would do everything he could to get-away, and I'd do everything I could to follow him.

"What're you smilin' at?" I asked him from above, my voice in a Southern accent. He nearly fell out of the tree he was so surprised. I let myself fall from the branch I was on, and come face to face with the stunned Felix.

I tackled him to the forest floor, a playful growl coming from my chest. I took both of his arms behind him and sat on his back, my feet holding his head in the dirt.

"Say Uncle." I told him simply, holding back a sigh in my throat.

"Uncle!" He called out, his voice was high-pitched and unfamiliar, muffled by the dirt. I burst out laughing, not releasing my grasp on his arms.

"Now say, 'Caroline, don't go into the light!'"

"CAROLINE, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" He shouted at me, my laugh was now not only my own, but Demetri's too, Cassie was trying to stifle her giggles. I rolled off his back and clutched my sides, utterly amused.

Yet, still sad.

As of late, I've never been able to fight off the full fog of my depression, the depression that came with being without my imprint, Edward. God I miss Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: No Warning

**I've written several more chapter to the story, but i'm going to wait before posting them all. I felt kinda bad for only giving you guys one chapter, so I decided to write more. xx.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

'_No Warning'_

I straightened up as the Guard entered the room, my face becoming expressionless, like my brothers and father. Caius had taught me this, it was the proper way. I couldn't rule with a kind heart, if I did so, it would ruin me.

My emotions would get in the way of what was right, and I cannot feel compassion for the rule breakers.

Aro stood.

"We have received word that a small coven of Newborns are threatening our existence." He told the Guards. This was procedure. Aro would explain why we had convened, how dangerous the situation was, and who was going to deal with it.

"They are currently hiding in the Runathci forest, Russia. There are four in total, none with powers. Felix, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Santiago will go and rectify the problem." Aro sat back in his throne as the Guard left, I could see the worry in Cassie's eyes for her husband.

She looked at me, her face in a slight frown. She never liked the idea of Felix going anywhere without her, she was terrified of losing him. I gave a small smile in reassurance, knowing her worry was justifiable.

The last of the Guard left the room and I heaved a great sigh, exasperated.

"Isabella?" Marcus asked curiously. I've noticed his attitude changing, he's slowly coming out of the uninterested depression that the death of his wife pulled him into.

"I just wish I could go with them." I said, staring at the wall. Aro had made a firm standing two months ago, the first mission since I arrived home. I was not to be going on missions, it was too dangerous. The rulers were not to be put in danger.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was fucking livid. I would watch my brothers and sisters leave again and again, not knowing if they would return, not knowing if they would be safe. I've been here two months now, and it's killing me.

I can't see Edward. The humans were very suspicious to their three week disappearance. Sometimes the pain was too much and it crippled me where I stood. I would sit on my throne for days at a time, thanking God that Alice wasn't looking for my future.

I could see why the Romanians hated us so much, and I'm fairly certain that if the Volturi didn't speak to me about them first, that I would've liked them. But they tried to overthrow my family, am I supposed to throw humans at them as Thank-You gifts?

No, I was doing as was expecting of me, a Ruler. I despised them, they threatened my brothers and sisters, my Father.

"Isabella," Aro pulled me from my thoughts, "you know of the danger." He told me, laying his filmy white hand over mine. The contrast of difference was remarkable, my brothers skin looks as if it would turn to dust if twisted the wrong way. I did not look like them in the least.

Will I look like them? Will I spend ten years doing nothing but sitting, thinking my own thoughts? I already spend days at a time brooding, what difference would a year be? Without Edward, time is nothing.

Time passes quickly for vampires, they're used to time. Right now, time is moving unbelievably slow, and it's testing my patience. It's only a matter of time before I board the first plane to Seattle. But I can't, my brothers need me, Volterra needs me, I'm the Fourth Ruler.

I was a different person once I entered the conference room, I was who I needed to be. Cold, calculating and decisive. The Vampire world has many problems, not all can be dealt with by Aro.

Aro and Marcus rose from their thrones, Marcus giving me a small smile before walking out of the doors, Aro placing his hand on mine and squeezing it assuredly and my father kissing my forehead. They knew I needed my time alone.

So that's what I did. I sat and thought, alone. I broke down, alone. I put myself back together, alone.

Before I could brood anymore, the doors to the room opened.

* * *

**ALICE**

I couldn't stop the vision of Bella coming through, there was no warning, there never is. All I feel is a falling sensation, like my spirit is being pulled from my body, and then I get the vision. It feels like I'm standing in the vision, like I'm actually there, I watched as Bella stood by a window, obviously lost in her thoughts.

She placed her pale hand on the window, it was raining in Volterra, the window was fogged. I turned and noticed that she was in the conference room, she was alone. I turned back quickly, not taking notice of anything besides Bella.

Her face was wrapped in a mask, and I could sense something happening inside her. The hand she held up to the glass suddenly fisted, her whole frame shaking, yet her mask never slipping. The tremors in her body became uncontrollable, and for a second I foolishly thought she was about to phase into a wolf.

The mask she wore never left as her shaking slowly ceased, yet her hand never relaxing, I could see the strained muscles underneath her pale flesh, her rigid form. Her eyes cold and uninviting._What's happened to her?_

The doors opened and I automatically turned towards the sound. Standing in the doorway was Cassie, Bella's best friend, sister and Childe. They had a deep connection, Bella Sired Cassie, making Cassie her Childe.

Cassie saw Bella stance, and immediately ran to her Sire, cradling her like a child. Bella's hands fisted in the back of Cassie's shirt as she cried mercury tears. Bella's not coping without Edward, she's not coping at all.

I was pulled from the vision, coming face to face with my worried family in the school Cafeteria of Forks High.


	3. Chapter 3: Declared

**I know this chapter is short, but I should have an update by tomorrow afternoon.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'_Declared'_

"I should be with her." Edward practically sobbed into his hands. We were at school, all of us hating every minute of it. We all missed Bella, I wanted someone to shop with besides Rose, Emmett wanted someone to pull pranks with, Rosalie wanted someone to talk cars with, Jasper wanted someone to have an intelligent conversation with and Edward, Edward wanted someone to love.

"What did you see?" Rose asked, taking in my Edwards misery and my sadness.

"Bella isn't coping well. She more or less broke down." I told them, burying my face into Jaspers shoulder. He smoothed out my hair and kissed my forehead, calming me without his gift.

Part of me was angry with Edward because he barred me from looking into Bella's future, but the other part of me was thankful. I'm watching my brother fall apart in front of my eyes, I don't want to see it happen to my sister too.

The Imprinting trait werewolves have is quite intriguing, really. It proves to me that soul mates exist. Believing that one person and one person only was destined for you, out of everyone on the planet, that one person was _made _for you, it's extraordinary.

Before Bella imprinted on him, Edward would've argued on the theory of soul-mates, considering he believes that we have no souls. I'm hoping Bella will restore some faith in him.

The obnoxious bell of Forks High rang, signalling the end of lunch. The eager, boisterous, smelly teenagers of the school got up and started heading towards their next class. My next class was Gym with Edward and Rosalie.

We made our way over to the gym, slowly. We all despised this class, Rose especially. We got changed into our gym clothes, the girls eying Rosalie's body in envy, and even some in lust.

We received our instruction from our teacher and split into groups of three to play a game of our choice. Rosalie, Edward and I were in a group, naturally. We didn't play a sport, we just sat on the seats next to the basketball courts. I could hear and see a group of girls eying Edward in lust and I could practically see them undressing them with their eyes, one was practically eye fucking him.

They made a bold move and approached us, immediately pissing off Rosalie and annoying me. Edward didn't pay attention, he was too busy falling apart.

"Hi!" A girl said in a happy and interested voice. Fake.

"Hello." I said in a monotone, not looking at her. I made no move to keep the conversation moving like I normally would, not when these girls are after my brother. They aren't as beautiful as Bella, not even close.

"Hi Edward." The same girl said, giggling. Rose and I glared at her. I was actually surprised, Rosalie and Bella had grown to be as close as Bella and myself, they were sisters.

Edward nodded his head at the girl absently. My glare turning into a frown as I thought of how much being from Bella was killing him, how much it was killing Bella.

"So, the Prom is in two weeks…" she trailed off, I saw Edward stiffen, he was obviously thinking of Bella.

"He's not going with you." Rosalie spat at the girl, glaring, I joined her. The girl looked at my sister and I incredulously, and I swear I saw Edward smirk.

"Excuse me?" The Girl – Madeline – spat back at Rosalie.

"He's. Not. Going. With. You." Rosalie spelled out, god my sister's a bitch, I love her.

"He has a girlfriend anyway." I told her nonchalantly. Rose smirked and pulled out her wallet, I saw what she was going to do before she did it, and I tried to hold in my laughter.

Madeline regarded Rosalie with malice as Rose pulled a picture out of her wallet. She handed it to the girl and her eyes widened.

Before Bella left, Rosalie insisted on some pictures, trying to make up for so much lost time, Bella agreed, reluctantly, Rosalie kept one in her wallet. Madeline's self-esteem and confidence just dropped dramatically.

"Her name is Bella. And I am insanely in love with her." Edward told her, matter-of-factly. It was the first time I had heard him speak without a note of sadness in his voice, now, his voice was strong when he declared his love for Bella. The girl stalked off with her friends, muttering things about Bella.

God I miss her, and I'll no doubt force her to keep the promise she made two months ago.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

****

I've had some reviwers asking about the Promise Bella had made to Alice. She promised to take Alice and Rosalie shopping once they arrived in Italy.

**Thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

'_Surprise, Surprise'_

"Aro, please. I just…I-I can't bear it!" I begged him. I had remembered, after prodding from Cassie, what was in four days time. The Forks High perfect excuse to see Edward.

"I don't know." He told me, I could see his resolve wavering.

"Cassie and Felix will be with me! Please, Brother, the pain is too much…" I trailed off in a whisper. Aro sat on his throne, thinking, for a long time. Marcus was in the library, and Caius had already said yes, he couldn't stand to see me like this.

"If _anything _happens to you, I'm holding the Cullens responsible." He told me, giving in to my demands. A brilliant smile broke out on my face and I dived into his arms, whispering my thanks. I was already packed and had my ticket, thankfully, I would be leaving in an hour. He chuckled as he let me go say goodbye to Marcus and Caius, promising to be safe.

Cassie and Felix met me at my McLaren and I drove as fast as I could to the airport, my first step to my second home.

* * *

I showed Cassie and Felix my cottage in La Push for the first time, they had heard so much about it, but they had never seen it. Cassie kept telling me how much she loved it, it was small but the rooms were wide and spacious, perfect for me.

I dropped my bags and walked over to the grand piano that dominated the middle of my living room. I pulled the cover off, and simply stared for a moment. It was a glossy black, not a speck of dust on it. It's been twenty-five years since I've played it, and I couldn't help myself.

I sat down on the piano bench as Felix and Cassie set their bags down in my room, it was big enough to house both of them, and I'd probably be spending most of my time with Edward.

I pressed down on the keys and sighed in content, my mind never leaving Edward, nor the music. I was weaving random notes through others, creating a completely new melody. I never told Edward that I played the piano, I simply wanted to hear his music, my lullaby.

Perhaps it was time I returned the favour.

My hands flitted all over the piano as I began composing, weaving different melodies where appropriate and different harmonies to those melodies. I never understood music, only that Edward loved it, which was enough for me at the time.

When I actually started to learn how to play, I understood. It's uplifting, music, it gives you a gateway to speak without words, expression without feeling, a whole new world to explore, a whole new world to create.

I don't recall how many times I played Edward's lullaby for, only that I played until it was perfect. My fingers stilled on the piano as my thoughts went blank, the utter peace I felt at this moment was completely new to me.

Being close to Edward has numbed the pain I felt in my chest, and I know that in mere minutes it could be gone. I had decided to pick him up at school, make a scene, mark my territory. I know that sounds primitive, but, shit, that's what I'm going to do.

I let a smile curve my lips as I opened my eyes, finding Cassie and Felix leaning in the doorway of the living room, Cassie in Felix's arms, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"It's been so long." Said Cassie, her eyes closing, a small smile on her lips. I looked at the clock and stood quickly, ecstatic that school would be ending in ten minutes. Felix laughed as we ran to the border line, He and Cassie were alerting the pack to our arrival, trying not to scare them, once I made sure they were not over the line, I ran back and got my car, a gold Mazda 2, not conspicuous. Although I wished I could take my Ferrari, it's been so long since it's seen daylight.

Well, I wanted to make a scene, right? Mark my territory?

I spun around and sped back to my house, swapping cars, sighing in relief when I felt my baby purr to life. I quickly sped towards Forks High with plenty of time to spare, 6 minutes, school should be out any time now.

* * *

**ROSALIE**

Stupid bitch. Trying to get Edward, not that he'd go for a girl like _that _anyway, but it still pisses me off. It was the last class of the day, Spanish, and I had it with all of my siblings, they all put us in one class, considering that we're fluent, to give other students a fair go without 'cheating' off us. Yeah, _right._

Edward was staring absently out the window, obviously thinking of our sister, his love. I sighed, thinking about the shopping trip she promised Alice once we arrived in Italy.

Bella and I had grown quite close, I was trying to make up for lost time, and, to my happiness, Bella was very knowledgeable about cars. Score.

The bell rang, and all of us sighed in relief, another day was gone, no more school for more than twelve hours. We walked out of the classroom, my hand automatically grasping Emmett's, warding off any horny teens. We heard whispers and low whistles from the parking lot, none of which made sense to me.

I looked ahead to my car only to see a car parked beside it, one that wasn't there this morning. It was a bright red Ferrari, I would've scoffed at it but I just couldn't, it was, for lack of a better word, sexy.

I took my eyes away from the unexpected car only to find an unexpected person leaning nonchalantly against it, he mahogany hair cascading elegantly down her shoulders. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white shirt, a black vest over it, unbuttoned, with black flats. A jacket on the roof of the car, her eyes a gleaming topaz.

A boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, he was about one metre away, and had obviously not noticed her before. His jaw was hanging open and I swear I saw drool come out of his mouth.

The girl smirked and winked at him, causing him to run off and the girl to smile and laugh, she turned our way and her laughter ceased, by the smile did not leave her face. Her eyes narrowed in softness and her smile was loving.

"Bella." Edward called.


	5. Chapter 5: Lovers Found

**I know the chapter are short, but i'm finding these early chapters hard to write. They'll get longer as the story progresses. xx.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'_Lovers Found'_

Edward ran to me like there was no one else in the world, our bodies immediately entangling, his lips finding mine. I could feel the stares and hear the whispers of shook, shame and anger.

I could tell all the girls were extremely disappointed or angry. Edward's off-limits.

I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth, deepening the kiss. Edward moved his hands to my lower back and I tangled mine in his bronze hair, pulling him closer.

We, eventually, pulled apart, wearing matching smiles.

* * *

**ROSALIE**

My brother and sister came together like there was no one else in the world but the other. They started kissing, making a scene. Edward had an ear splitting grin on his face as he pulled away from Bella. They simply stared at each other, getting lost.

My gaze drifted back to the car my sister was leaning against. It was simply gorgeous, a glossy blood red, matching my finger nails. I wanted nothing more than to look underneath the hood.

I heard Bella laugh and chuck me her keys, her eyes never leaving Edward's, her fingers lacing with his of their own accord, I smiled at their happiness as I made my way to the front of the car.

* * *

**ALICE**

I started rocking back and forth on my heels, patiently waiting for Edward to let the rest of us greet our sister. Rose was admiring the engine in Bella's Ferrari, her eyes widening the more she poked around.

All of the students had gotten over the shock of Bella and Edward making out and went home, we were now alone in the parking lot. Bella was staring into Edwards soul, and Edward was doing the same.

Still staring.

Still staring.

I noticed something in Bella's eyes, it was the same look I saw today, with Madeline, she was-- oh my god. Bella was eye fucking Edward. As much as I wanted my brother and sister to be happy forever, but for God's sake!

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" I yelled after another minute of eye fucking. They both looked at me, and I'm sure that if Bella could blush, she'd be scarlet. She squeezed Edward's hand once before bounding over to me, I don't think I'd seen Bella this happy before.

I threw my arms around her and used all of my strength to keep her there. It still wasn't enough. She pulled back and kissed my cheek, I noticed her subtly put something into my hand before moving onto Jasper.

I looked down and it was a note, clearly meant for my eyes only. I slipped it into my pocket before blocking my thoughts from Edward.

Bella was now being spun around by Emmett, whom was laughing boisterously. He placed her back on the ground and started to walk back to the car, his arm slung casually over her shoulder.

As soon as Bella was back she was in Edwards arms, both of them sighing happily.

"So, this is yours?" Jasper asked, tapping the roof of the red Ferrari twice, Bella smiled.

"She's all mine." She responded.

"I. Want. One." Rosalie said, closing the hood and walking over to us. Emmett will probably have one for her by the end of the week.

"You can take it out whenever you want, Rose. I would've brought a car that was a little bit inconspicuous, but I wanted to…make a scene." She smirked, and I met hers with one of my own.

"Marking your territory, were you, Bella?" I asked her deviously. Her smirk became a full blown grin.

"Something like that."

We all laughed at that. It's been so long since I've seen Bella happy. I was banned from looking into her future, but the occasional vision would slip through, most of the time I could pull myself out of the vision before I saw too much, but I'd always see enough to know that she was in pain, a lot of it.

"Do the Wolves know your back?" Jasper asked, since Bella left, we all tried to get along with the pack, and it was going okay, considering we were mortal enemies and such.

"They should by now. Aro didn't want me coming by myself, so Cassie and Felix came with me."

I didn't need Jaspers gift to know everyone was curious. Aro knew Bella was strong and smart, why would he be worried? What suddenly changed Aro's perspective?

"Where're Cassie and Felix? And why didn't Aro want you coming on your own?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Cassie and Felix were waiting at the boundary line when I last saw them. The pack would've smelt them, so they're probably at my house." She only answered half of the question, and managed to get everyone to question her about her 'house', everyone had forgotten about Aro's strange request, all except me.

I guess I'll get my answers later.


	6. Chapter 6: Wearing His Heart

**Chapter Six**

'_Wearing His Heart'_

I was driving my Ferrari to the Cullen mansion, eager to see Carlisle and Esme. Edward rode in my car, after an argument on who was allowed to drive, I won. Jasper and Alice were taking Edwards Volvo home.

Edward took my right hand off the steering wheel and placed it in his own, softly tracing patterns on my palm, everywhere his finger went left a fiery trail behind, tingling. He started tracing around my fingers, but stopped.

He was tracing the ring I wore on my middle finger, the Volturi crest. It was a sterling dark silver, an elegant gold _V _printed on the face. He kissed it once before trailing kisses up my arm, making it harder and harder for me to concentrate on the road.

"I have something for you." He whispered into my ear before kissing the lobe, he retreated back into his seat and I slowed the car down, giving us more time. Edward swapped my right hand for my left, momentarily leaving the car without a driver. He clasped something around my wrist and let it go, I looked down and I let a tear slide down my face.

The chain of the bracelet was a light silver and slim, feminine and classy. Hanging from the bracelet was three charms, all of which were beautiful.

The first one I saw was the Cullen crest, smaller than the others I've seen, but identifiable, beautiful.

The second was made of wood and was a russet colour, it was a tiny wood carving of a wolf, howling into the sky, I could smell Jacob coming from the bracelet, he obviously made it.

The third was a heart, obviously made of diamond. It had many different facets, and was utterly, _utterly _stunning.

"It was Alice's idea." Edward whispered into my neck before resuming his fiery path of kisses.

I was euphoric. I had something from all of my families. All of whom I'd been so lucky to receive. The pack didn't have to take me in or help me, I was part vampire, their mortal enemies, they could've killed me, run me out of La Push, out of America, but they didn't.

The Volturi could've kept me as a pet, Renata's shield could've held me forever, but they didn't. They welcomed me and showed me a side of them that the vampire world did not know, a side that was compassionate and kind…sometimes.

The Cullen's didn't have to leave me alive. When I discovered their secret, when I was human, they could've killed, Jasper even considered it. It's what vampires do, if a mortal discovers they exist, the problem is dealt. The Cullen's welcomed me into their family, accepted me (except Rose, at the time).

Even when they left, their hearts were in the right places, sure, I was bitter in the beginning, but I don't care now, the fact is that they were looking for me, that they were trying to set things right.

I pulled up in front of the Cullen house and turned on Edward, my lips crashing to his, his hands planted themselves on my hips as mine knotted in his hair. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap, the world around us forgotten.

_Tap! Tap!_

We turned our heads around and easily saw out of the tinted window, Emmett had gotten our attention and was now wearing a gigantic smirk. I narrowed my arms and shot out of the car, nearly ripping the door off my car in the process.

I tackled him to the ground and pulled his arms behind him, like I had with Felix.

"Say uncle." I lazily said, heaving a dramatic sigh when he didn't. He was fighting to get his arms free so I let his go and watched as he tried to pull himself off the ground with no luck. His arms started flailing and the Cullen's laughter became louder.

"Emmett, what's wrong buddy?" Jasper asked him, laughing. He kept screaming fro them to 'get the bitch off'.

"I'm sorry – what?" Alice asked, cupping a pale hand around her ear to try and hear better.

He sighed and stopped flailing, I could hear footsteps approach – Cassie and Felix.

"Now, Emmett, what do you need?" I asked in a sugar coated voice. He growled once before taking a deep breath.

"Uncle." I heard him whisper, but it wasn't good enough for me. I kept sitting on him as everyone laughed, Cassie and Felix now arrived and laughing too.

"UNCLE!" He screamed, sounding just like Felix had, causing everyone to laugh harder, me included. I looked at Felix and his laughter stopped momentarily before beginning again, he knew what I was going to do.

"Now say 'Caroline! Don't go into the light!" I laughed nostalgically.

"CAROLINE! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" I hopped off of my brother, holding onto Rosalie for support. Felix helped Emmett up giving him a sympathetic look.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice asked. I turned around, still laughing,Esme stood there a look of astonishment on her face.


	7. Chapter 7: No Such Pain

****

Chapter Seven

'_No Such Pain'_

**ESME**

I heard laughter coming from the front of the house. I was just coming back from a hunt.

I heard Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward. Strange. Edward has hardly been able to look alive since Bella went back to Volterra two months ago, he hurt more and more everyday, I can't even imagine the pain Bella is in, from what I heard of this werewolf 'imprinting', it must be causing physical pain.

I missed my daughter greatly, but I was content, knowing that she was safe, that she had people who loved and cared for her. When we began looking for her, we searched for years, not finding her scent, not a trail at all.

I was so scared she had died, that something had happened to her, that she wasn't safe, that she was scared. I couldn't bear the thought, Bella was the missing link in this family, she made us whole.

"Caroline! Don't go into the light!" I heard Emmett yell, his voice on a strange pitch. This was followed by a roar of laughter, three of which were unexpected, but welcomed.

I ran to the front porch and saw Cassie and Felix, Bella's best friends, laughing quietly, while my children were clutching their sides and I'm sure they would be crying if they could.

I smiled at their happiness and I watched a figure approach Rosalie and lean on her for support. The girl had mahogany hair and was wearing stylish black jeans that hugged her legs, black ballet flats, and a white singlet with a black vest.

"Bella?" I asked, astonished. She turned to me, still laughing. Her face was the picture of perfection. Her lips were pulled into a beautiful smile and her newly topaz eyes were swirling with euphoria. Her face was serene and loving.

"Esme!" She called running at me, my face lit up as jumped at me, my arms automatically cradling her to my chest, like a small child. She was laughing into my shoulder as I kissed the top of her head, glad my daughter was home.

"Not that I'm not ecstatic that you're here, but what are you doing here?" I set her back on her feet, Edward wrapping his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. His face wearing the same happiness as Bella.

"I was wondering the same thing." My son said, kissing her cheek.

Emmett, Jasper and Felix were heading into the house, wanting to catch a game of football. Cassie, Rose and Alice were admiring what I am assuming is Bella's Ferrari.

"Well, I heard that there was a prom on soon…" Edward's face lit up, he had wanted to take Bella to that, and she's actually willing to go this time.

I heard a car pull into the beginning of the driveway, Carlisle. He's going to be so happy Bella's here. We couldn't bear to see Edward in so much pain.

* * *

**ALICE**

Carlisle and Bella were having a discussion about Volterra and how everyone is doing. I could tell that Bella was a bit nervous, as to why I'm not sure. My mind was constantly on the note in my pocket, and I was doing everything to keep Edward out. I don't even know if he could tell, he's so wrapped up in Bella right now.

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. Crap. He knows.

II stood up and walked around the corner, figuring that I should read the note now. Bella didn't give it to me in front of everyone else, so she obviously doesn't want anyone to know. I pulled the parchment out of my pocket and unfolded it.

_Block your thoughts._

It read after the first fold. I did as asked and opened the note.

_Alice, I know you were barred from looking into my future, but I know that you sometimes can't help the vision. I need to know how much you've seen. Baseball Clearing, 2:00am._

In all honesty I had seen a fair bit of Bella's future, now that she's dominant vamp, it's easier and I've always been attuned to her, so the vision came naturally.

Sometimes the visions scared me, she would be so cold, so uncaring. And others would warm my cold body, Bella laughing with Cassie, tuning Renata's car, reading with Afton or Santiago.

Something had changed her, I'm not sure what, but when she was invited to a meeting, her face was expressionless, like she didn't care.

I walked back into the room, the paper scrunching in my hands, I didn't even notice that the wolves were here, well, outside, they still weren't comfortable around us. Bella was hugging ever enthusiastically, everyone but Leah, whom was not present.

They were all talking as I made my way outside, Bella's eyes flickered to me and I gave a nod, telling her I'd meet with her later tonight. She turned her eyes back to Oliver.

* * *

It was now 2:00am, and Bella and I were sitting in the clearing, I was waiting for her to say something as it was obvious she was trying to gather her thoughts. She finally turned to me, her face expressionless, the same mask I had seen before.

"Alice, how much did you see?"

Her voice scared me, it was emotionless, not the same as just mere hours ago. Bella's a person who's seen far too much in this world, but she never let that get to her, but now, it's like it's caught up to her, finally hit her with everything she's done, everything that's happened.

After Meghan's death, I was expecting something like this, but not to something of this extent, this is far much worse, it's like she's cut herself off from the world.

"I only really saw you when you were happy or…" I didn't know what to call this state that she was in, it was completely foreign. "…cold."

Her eyes became soft and her lips pulled into a small smile. The sudden change in her mood confused me.

"Alice, I'm cold because I have to be. It's what's expected. I can't do my job properly if I become attached." Why is she speaking in code?

"Attached? Bella, what are you talking—" and that's when I saw it, the ring, the Volturi ring. I had only seen three other people wear the Volturi crest as a ring, the guards usually had a necklace of bracelet, after seeing it as a ring on only the Rulers hands, I guessed that only Rulers wore them like that.

"Y-you're…" I couldn't say it, I couldn't believe it. Bella's a Ruler, I understood now, she couldn't become attached, she wasn't allowed to care.

"A Ruler." Bella finished off for me, a small smirk on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8: What I Saw

**I don't know how long this story is going to be, I have a story line, but i'm not sure how long it will go for. I know that 'Hybrid Theory' was pretty long, but I don't know if this story is going to match it in length. Only two more chapters utnil the big surprise! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

'_What I Saw'_

"When did that happen?" Alice asked me. She had just discovered my new status in the Volturi, why I had been so cold in her visions.

I had to be, I had no other choice. If I grew attached to the rule-breaking vampire, that wouldn't look very good.

"When I first arrived back in Volterra." I answered her shocked questioned.

Alice didn't respond. She just sat there, staring into the forest, her emotions printed on her face like a book I didn't want to read.

I knew I wanted this, I liked ruling over Volterra, I was sadistic or power hungry, I just do what I have to do, I can't get emotionally involved in the affairs brought to our attention.

The vampires that come before us really are vile. Many of them torturing others of our kind, torturing humans and then turning them into vampires, making them insane. My brothers fed off humans, that doesn't mean they like to torture them for days on end.

I remember the first matter that was brought to our attention once I had become a ruler, after what happened, I taught myself my emotionless state, where I felt nothing, when I didn't care. I remember the vampire being dragged into the throne room, Afton and Heidi holding his arms as they forced him on his knees.

He had blonde hair, his skin less pale then a normal vampires, eyes redder and more sadistic and psychotic than I had ever seen. He was tall and obviously in his early thirties when he was changed.

"Name?" my father asked him venomously, Caius had always been very vulgar when it came to cases as these.

"Alex Mayriver." The vampire told him proudly, chin high in the air.

"Do you know why you're here, _Alex Mayriver?_" Caius questioned, spitting his name back at him.

"Because of my achievements." He trilled a sadistic laugh that shook me to my core. I had heard of what this vampire had done, and I was scared of him.

"Achievements?" My father hissed at him. Caius wanted this vampire to suffer, I could tell.

"Bella?" Alice pulled me from my thoughts, I looked over to her and her eyes went wide, no doubt from the expression I wore.

"What happened?" She whispered, not moving. I looked back into the forest, diving into my memories of the one vampire that truly scared me. I don't know how long I sat there, thinking. Time lost all meaning to me in this moment. Alice made no move to speak, she knew I needed my thoughts.

"I thought Ruling was going to be an experience," I started "and it has been. I was looking forward to it. I was planning on looking at everything through fair and kind eyes. I quickly learned that it wasn't possible."

I clenched my fists in what I was about to tell Alice. I hadn't told anyone how scared I was of this vampire, not even Cassie.

"A vampire was brought before us. His name was Alex Mayriver." I closed my eyes and let the shudder pulse my spine, not trying to hide it, I needed to tell someone, I needed to let it out.

"He was sadistic, psychotic, and he _loved it. _He loved torturing the vampires he came across, he loved torturing the human pets he stole. He would pick them out," my hands began to shake and I didn't open my eyes, "he would pick out the human he wished to be his pet. He would torture them. It was _disgusting._

"He had a gift, Alex. He could project his memories by the palm of his hand, like we were watching a movie. He made us watch, I watched as he tormented an eight-year-old girl, I heard his thoughts on how much he loved it when she screamed, begged him to let her go, to let her go home to her Mother and Father.

"I had heard about what he was doing, but I never thought it was so utterly vile, so disgusting. I was so scared of him, Alice," at her name I opened my eyes and looked at her, "so scared. Never in my existence had I been so terrified. He didn't regret what he did, he called them his "achievements", he was so proud of himself.

"As Aro continued with his questions, I felt my emotions changing, I was no longer scared of him, I was livid at this vampire, for everything he had done, for what he made me watch.

"Aro ordered his execution, and I watched it. I watched it, Alice, and I was happy to see him die." My voice trailed into an ashamed whisper. I had been so angry with Mayriver, I had let him get to me, I had let one single vampire ruin me.

I felt Alice slowly move me into her lap, cradling me, I could feel her astonishment and pity in her posture, yet she said nothing. I rested my head on her shoulder and let the tears fall, they burnt my cheeks and Alice's shoulder, but she said nothing.

I had a sense of time now, and I could tell that hours had passed. Neither of us spoke a word and I was thankful for that. I could see the see come up and was surprised that it was a sunny day in Forks, I let my skin glow, as did Alice.

More hours passed when I felt myself being passed to another person, I opened my eyes, my emotionless façade taking over as Edward cradled me, his eyes worried. Alice kissed my cheek before running into the forest.

Edward sat where Alice had just been and neither of us spoke for awhile, Edward knew something was wrong but he waited until I said something, I didn't know how to say it, so I just came right out.

"I'm the new Volturi Ruler." I whispered. Edward said nothing but stared at me in shock. He couldn't speak, but made a hand-gesture for me to continue. I did.

I told him everything, I told him about Alex Mayriver, my fear, my anger, my self-loathing and everything in the two months I was away, he said nothing during only hugging me closer with everything I was telling him. After I was finished I looked into his eyes and he spoke for the first time in hours.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9: An Irish Blessing

**I _might_ update in a few hours. The next chapter is the big surprise!**

**Thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

'_An Irish Blessing'_

We walked back to the Cullen house in silence, hand in hand, neither of us making a move to run, simply enjoying the silence and the heat on our skin.

It felt good, telling someone about my fears, I never dreamed of telling anyone, I was supposed to be the strong Hybrid, someone who isn't scared of one lone vampire.

Edward didn't understand, but I didn't expect him to, he didn't see Mayriver, the vampire that could make Rosalie and Emmett quake and shiver. My Brothers were used to situation like these, having ruled for over 3000 years. Caius – having become more 'soft' – was furious, and wanted to make the Vampire suffer, and suffer he did.

We reached the Mansion, finding only our family there, Cassie and Felix had gone to hunt and the pack required sleep, I would be visiting Jacob later to see his Daughter.

We walked in and Alice was eying me in worry, she obviously hadn't told anyone else, if someone asked, I would tell them that I'm a ruler, I would not, however, tell them about Mayriver, I didn't want to dive into that again.

"So, Bella, do you know what you're wearing to Prom?" Rose asked me, I smiled and nodded my head, saying I'd show her and Alice later, away from Edward, I wanted it to be a surprise.

I took a seat next to Esme, whom beamed at me, and I felt myself grinning back, my mood no longer in the slums.

I reached into my vest pocket and started to fiddle with my lighter, a gift I had received from the Irish Coven.

It was a metallic silver with a criss-crossing border on one of the faces, it read '_May the road rise to meet you –May the wind be always at your back – May the sun shine warm on your face – May the rain fall soft upon your fields until we meet again – May the Lord hold you in the palm of His hand.' _In an elegant script. Siobhan had learned of Guardians, and believed that the Irish blessing would help me to restore my Guardian status.

I hadn't really began that yet, different scenarios on how to get started had run through my head countless times, yet I couldn't find the time, nor the will. I know that even if my Status were to be restored, that I wouldn't be able to see Meghan, but I would hear her messages, through the wind. That's motivation enough.

I had decided long ago that I should seek out Gregorio, he was very intelligent, and had many good and plausible theories. Perhaps Irina, who was busy looking for Laurent, she had lost his scent a while ago, after her death, he fled Denali, unable to stay.

Edward took my right hand in his, the hand which held my Ruling right, my ring. I could feel someone staring at me, and I turned to see Carlisle staring at my hand with raised eyebrows, Esme was gazing at him curiously while Emmett, Jasper and Rose continued their banter.

Alice was trying not to laugh at the astonishment on Carlisle's face.

Quick as lightning my hand was no longer in Edwards, but Carlisles, he held it close to his face, disregarding the fact that I was leaning across Esme, I doubt he even remembered where he was.

Alice couldn't help the giggle that slipped through her teeth and I turned to glare at her, one of my eyebrows raised, this caught the attention of the others.

"Uh, Carlisle?" Esme asked curiously. He didn't say anything but kept his eyes on my ring, flipping it around, looking at it from different angles.

"…Dad?" Jasper asked, this thawed him out of his shocked state, he simply turned my hand around, letting the others see my ring, Jaspers eyes went wide, but I could see the confusion on Emmett, Rose and Esme's faces.

"The Volturi crest?" Rose asked, confused as to what the big deal was.

"Yes, Rose. But only _certain_ Volturiwear the crest as a ring." Carlisle told her, still shocked. Jasper was moving his mouth up and down but no words came out, it was like he was fluent in Gold-Fish.

"What're you talking about?" Emmett was confused.

"Royalty." Jasper managed to squeak out. All eyes snapped in his direction, before slowly moving to me. Carlisle had given me my hand back, and was looking at me in pride and admiration.

I looked around the room, anywhere but their faces, I knew that they'd figure it out eventually, but I didn't think it would be like this. Edward had a comforting arm around my waist, in assurance and support.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I heard Emmett yell as he pulled me off the lounge and into the air, his arms weaved around me, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"…You never asked?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Like we were about to ask if you were Royalty!" He laughed at me, setting me back down. "Congrats, Squirt." He ruffled my hair and I groaned, smoothing it back out with my hands, only to have Rose pounce on me.

"Unbelievable!" She shouted in my ear, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back, feeling the need for comfort; I wasn't about to tell them about Mayriver, not by a long shot. She let me go and Jasper and Carlisle were still frozen, Esme was smiling at me in a very motherly fashion, she pulled me back onto the lounge and hugged me.

Carlisle eventually snapped out of his trance and immediately began discussing my new found 'Royalty', it was awhile before Jasper could speak, but when he did he was ecstatic, whether it be from the emotional climate of the room, or by his own doing, he was happy.

We talked well into the night and only when Felix and Cassey call did I go to La Push, it was time to visit Sarah Meghan Black.


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Lie

**Okay, so i'm really excited to get this chapter out. I want to thank everyone that's read and reviewed, it means so much to me. **

**I don't know how people will respond to this chapter, but after re-reading _Hybrid Theory_, I decided that this plot line was plausible.**

**Thank for reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

'_Unknown Lie'_

Sarah Meghan Black was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had thin hair, black, of course and her eyes were a roaring emerald, an exact copy of her Mother's.

This was the first time I had met Chloe, and she was very nice. Perfect for Jacob. She was Quileute, her skin the dark copper that my Pack Brothers wore, her eyes shining with curiosity and calm, her dark brown her limp at her shoulders.

It was the first time I had seen a Quileute with a colour other than black hair.

I had never felt like I wanted a child, I had the perfect family. The Volturi, Pack and, now, the Cullens. Sarah was – is – beautiful, and I cherished her, but I knew I wasn't meant to be a mother.

I now sat with Jacob on First Beach, Chloe had taken Sarah to her parents' house, a place where Jacob was not welcome. Chloe's parents didn't approve of Jacob, they thought him to be too young. If only they knew.

Jacob was staring at the clouded sky, the mask he had worn whenever the Pack was down the creek, he was Sam's Jacob at the moment.

I sat next to him, patiently waiting for Edward to get out of school. I would pick him up in my Ferrari in an hour.

"Bella," Jacob began, his face never leaving the sky, I looked over to him anyways. "being a Father… It's the most wonderful and joyous experience thing in the world… But the step we took, it was huge, I love being a Father, but I don't know how to be a good one."

It was obvious Jake wanted me to console him, but I didn't exactly know what to say. No one's ever ready, because no one really knows what it's going to be like, Fathering a child, you can only imagine. But if the step someone takes with another is to have a child, does it really matter if they're ready?

"I just feel…helpless. What if I'm not a good father? What if something happens to her? What if I can't protect. Every moment in her life is a big one, and I don't think I'm ready.

I thought for a moment on how to answer him, and only when I exhaled my unnecessary breath did he look at me.

"Bottom line is, even if you see them coming, you're not ready for the big moments." I began "No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? No. The big moments are going to come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts."

Jacob just stared at me, his face slowly becoming serene.

"You're a better sister than Leah." He said, casually slinging and arm over my shoulder, my Jacob was back. His arm was unbelievably hot on my cold skin and I shivered at the sudden temperature. He went to move his arm but I pulled it back.

"'S'okay, it's nice to feel warm every once in awhile." He smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, it's nice to relieve some of the heat." I laughed with him, my day getting better and better.

* * *

Alice was chirping happily into my ear, having called Shotgun before Edward, whom was frowning at his sister, I kept glancing at him in the rear-view mirror, only to find his frown turn into a smile as our eyes met. Jasper was just staring lovingly at his wife.

Alice happy-go-lucky speech suddenly cut off as a glazed look came into her eyes. She was having a vision, I saw Edward furrow his eyebrows and a look of worry pass over his features.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as Alice came out of the vision.

"We're getting a visitor. A vampire, female, human drinker." She told us, obviously answering our future questions in one go.

Edward pulled out his cell-phone and dialled Carlisle's number, as did Alice with Esme and I with the Wolves, they should know a 'bloodsucker is'a tresspassin'.'

Rosalie and Emmett could hear us from Edward's Volvo, trailing behind, so they were already alerted to the danger.

We pulled into the long drive of the Cullen home. Alice was no longer talking, but staring out the windshield intently, I had just gotten off of the phone with Sam, who was alerting the pack as we speak.

The large house came into view and we all walked inside silently. We all sat in the living room, no one speaking, the air tense. Esme and Carlisle arrived a few minutes later, and were the first to break the air.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, placing a protective arm around Esme's waist.

"Three minutes." Alice said, leaning into Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had opted to stand by the window-wall.

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room, and everyone seemed to relax for a moment, that is until there was a light knock on the door. Carlisle looked at Esme once before walking over to the door and opening it.

The scent that permeated the air shook me to the very core of my soul. I had smelt it before, only once.

It was tangy, mango and lemon, lime zest. To any unsuspecting human it would've been considered an aphrodisiac, it was even appealing to vampires, but to me, it was putrid.

I had told Alice that only one creature in this world had scared me, Alex Mayriver. That wasn't a lie in some aspects, but in others it was.

I had been terrified of Alex Mayriver, but only because I couldn't remember the fear this vampire gave me. I didn't think I had anything to fear, until now.

She was the first vampire I had smelt, one of the first scents I stored into my new mind, if I were a human, I'd would've surely repressed it by now. But then again, if I were still human, I'd have nothing to fear.

I had lied when I told Alice that Mayriver was the only vampire to scare me, although I didn't realise I was lying at the time, I thought it'd been taken care of, that there was no reason to hide.

I heard the vampire greet Carlisle and take four steps into the house. My eyes were wide as I stared at the floor, I was shaking and I couldn't control it, everything, everyone around me wasn't there anymore.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me and everyone trying to soothe me, but nothing worked, it would never.

When a vampire Sires a human, they have a connection, whether they want one or not, it's there. The newborns venom had the same properties as its Sire, in a technical way; the Sire and Childe are biological.

I heard Carlisle guide the vampire into the living room, wanting her to greet his family, the door opened and I heard both vampires come inside, one set of steps nearly immediately stopping.

I looked up, my form still vulnerable.

Her eyes were crimson and her hair was short, like Alice's but straight and clung to her face, black as night.

She had an adolescent face and was no taller than me; her eyes were not shocked but were not expecting, she didn't know what to make of me being here.

I doubt she'd think we'd ever see each other again, I thought I wouldn't. I thought back on the day it all happened and a new shiver rocked me, she smirked and her eyes took on the psychotic glint I remember through the haze of my memories.

She was the only other vampire I truly feared.

My Sire.


	11. Chapter 11: Plea

**Okay, some people were a bit confused about the last chapter and the whole 'Sire' thing, well, i'm here to clear that up for them.**

**Sire: What one could call the vampire that changed them.**

**For example: Edward could call Carlisle his Sire, and Carlisle could call Edward his Childe.**

**Childe: What one could call the person they had changed into a vampire or 'sired'.**

**Sire and Childe have a bond because of the connection they have. The Sire's venom is in the Childe's venom. Example: Edward's venom would have traces and properties of Carlisles venom.**

**I hope that answered you questions! If this chapter confuses you, perhaps you should re-read the first chapter of _Hybrid Theory._**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

'_Plea'_

"I have to say, this is a surprise." Her voice wasn't as remembered it, my human ears could've never picked up the child-like or evil quality to it.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly, I was still shaking, unable to take my eyes off her.

The Cullens wouldn't understand the bond between Sire and Childe, they're all very close, I doubt that bond would do anything else in the family.

But I feel _connected _to Adamaris, and as much as I want to kill her, I don't think I'd be able to, not her.

I could feel all eyes on me, waiting for me to say something. Jasper was rolling wave after wave of calm over me, but it did no god, I was in too deep.

I never asked Sam if he had killed Adamaris, I had just assumed she was dead, thinking that Sam had done well. No, I should've been more careful.

I assumed there was nothing to fear, and the only scent I could find of her was all over me, heavily doused in Jacobs musk scent, but still there.

Why didn't Sam tell me?

I needed to explain myself, I needed to tell the Cullens of her, how dangerous she is, how psychotic. "Sire," was the only word I could force out.

"Childe." She whispered back, her ruby eyes closing and opening again.

I couldn't contain it, the fear, it wreaked havoc on my body and no one could stop it.

"I didn't know you had survived," she began "I thought that _dog _would've killed you."

My fists clenched at the slur she used about Sam, yet didn't defend him, I didn't know what to do.

"…likewise." I responded, my shaking subsiding a little. Edward was squeezing my hand tightly, knowing it wouldn't cause me any harm.

"You know Bella?" Carlisle asked, cautiously and curiously. She looked over to him before resting her eyes back on me.

"Yes, I know her."

* * *

**EDWARD**

I couldn't get anything from the Vampires mind. She was singing the alphabet over and over, almost like she knew I was a mind-reader. Alice had only seen her coming an hour before she did, making it either a snap decision, or she knew Alice was a psychic, this vampire, Adamaris, is dangerous.

I heard Bella whisper something, and Adamaris whisper back, although none of us could hear what either had said, like it was a private conversation.

Bella was shaking and her eyes wide with fear, I hadn't seen her like this before, not even when she was telling me of Alex Mayriver, the only vampire that had ever scared her…or so I thought.

"…I thought that _dog _would've killed you." The vampire said. Bella's fists clenched at the slur, but made no move to defend her pack brother.

"…likewise." She responded.

What are they talking about? I could hear Jasper's mind reeling with the confusion he was reading off everyone and the utter fear radiating of Bella in waves. I clenched her hand hard, knowing it wouldn't hurt her, willing her to calm down. Her shaking subsided, but did not disappear.

Carlisle asked Adamaris if she knew Bella, and her eyes flicked to him, before resting on my love again. I resisted the urge to pull my mate to me, knowing Bella was strong, that she could defend herself.

But at this point, could she really? Bella had told me she's only ever been scared of one vampire. Why would she lie?

I felt the shield Adamaris was holding in her mind drop, and I saw how she knew Bella, she was her Sire, she did this to her. I snarled and sprang off the seat, determined to kill her, when I was stopped.

Bella stood in front of the vampire and she pushed me backwards, she didn't make a sound, but she was defending Adamaris. _How could she?_

"I-I'm… I'm sorry…I just…please…I…" She said, looking at the ground, she looked up at me slowly before whispering.

"I love you." In the most sincere and honest voice I had heard. I know she loves me, so why did she feel in necessary to say it? Is she leaving? No!

"Bella?" I asked cautiously.

"Please, you…you have to understand!" She told me in a forlorn whisper. I understood, I would defend Carlisle against anyone, but could I do it if he was a human drinker? A psychotic? I don't know.

I'd never truly felt the bond between A Sire and Childe, sure, I had felt connected to Carlisle, but everyone in the family did, we were so close, the Sire and Childe bonds had been all but broken.

I understood why Bella protected her, and I understand that she hates it.

I didn't stop the snarl that rose in my throat towards Adamaris, she was using the bond of her Childe in her advantage, not out of care. Adamaris didn't care.

"That's enough, Childe." She told Bella, placing a hand on her shoulder. My Love stiffened at the gesture before breathing heavily and calming down some.

"What's going on?!" Rosalie screeched, unable to take the suspense anymore, she was glaring at both Adamaris and Bella, demanding answers.

Bella flinched under her glare, Rose noticed and softened her face. Bella started to walk back over to me and I held my arms out for her, Adamaris smirked at our embrace.

_Take care of my Daughter. _I heard her mock in her thoughts, I growled at her and Bella fisted her hands in the back of my shirt.

"Yes, I do know Bella, we met a long time ago." She didn't move "You see, I met Bella when she was still normal." I hated the way she said 'normal', she was implying that Bella was a freak of nature, a tool.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked stiffly. Alice's eyes widened as she read the future of what Adamaris was going to say and started growling softly.

"I am her Sire."

Rosalie and Jasper snarled while Emmett lunged for her. Bella was immediately out of my embrace and stood in his way, not hitting him, but knocking him to the ground as he barrelled into her.

"Bella?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She looked down, ashamed. Adamaris chose to speak up.

"You Vampire's really don't understand the bond of Sire and Childe, do you?" Her tone was superior and mocking, Alice growled again.

Adamaris knew she was safe, she knew how powerful Bella was and was using that to her advantage.

"Pardon?" Carlisle asked his tone no longer in it's usually calm.

"The bond between Sire and Childe is strong, very much so. You'd do anything to protect your Created, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered immediately.

"And the Childe would do anything to protect the Sire. Your bonds have been blurred by this Familial feeling you have towards one another."

"Yes, but we don't _use _our bond to our advantage." I sneered at her, receiving a pleading look from Bella.

"And why not? If you were certain it would be the only way to survive?"

I couldn't answer her, so instead, I settled for a lunge, Bella wasn't prepared and I got closer to Adamaris, my teeth sinking into her arm.


	12. Chapter 12: My Childe

**__**

I dedicate this chapter to 'Milk Does The Body Good' or 'Gee',  
a consistent reviewer and honest reader.  
You rockkk. :]

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

'_My Childe'_

**JASPER**

Edward sunk his teeth into the offending vampire and I immediately felt a pang of Jealousy from Emmett, he wanted to be the one who did that, I heard the crunch as Edward bit down, his venom retreating from his mouth and seeping in Adamaris' arm.

Everything seemed to speed up. Edward was no longer bitting the vampire, but pinned against the wall on the far side of the room, Bella restraining his arms, her forehead resting on his.

My sister's emotions were in turmoil, and my calming effect was doing nothing. Guilt, shame, confusion, hate, aggression, sadness. I read each of them through my mind and Edward was starting to calm down, no longer trying to pry himself out of Bella's titanium grasp.

"Please," she whispered, her anguish flared and I nearly felt crippled. "please."

Edward rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes firmly and I could feel that Bella's words were calming him down, I sent a wave of calm over everyone in the room, Esme looked at me in thanks.

It was hard, seeing Bella like this. I knew how she was feeling, but I didn't understand the reason behind it. Edward had always wanted my power, it would bring him a step closer to reading Bella's mind, but it was at times like these that he was thankful he didn't have it.

"You're strong, Childe," I hated this vampire, I rued her. She was using my little sister to her advantage, trying to come out of this unscathed. "perhaps you could even defeat those _mutts _for me."

Bella was across the room in half a second, her eyes hypnotic, she couldn't control it, her emotions was everywhere. Bella was in her Sire's face, although she didn't touch her.

"No." She growled dangerously, I could feel the fear and pride radiating off Adamaris, she was proud that she had created someone so powerful, and that she could use that person to stay safe and alive for as long as she wished.

"No?" Adamaris asked in a hurt voice, her face slipping into a fake frown, I saw Bella's eyes soften a bit, we couldn't have that, I sent a huge wave of anger rolling over her in heaves, her face tightened and she sneered.

"Leave." She hissed in a deadly whisper.

Adamaris felt intrigued and curious, not scared, she knew that no matter how mad Bella was, she wouldn't be able to hurt her sire.

Bella's connection with her Sire is stronger than I've ever felt. No doubt due to the wolf in Bella's cold veins.

Wolves are loyal to their masters, and Bella is loyal to her Sire, no matter how much she hates it.

"I plan on staying in Forks for quite some time," I felt Bella's fear at this revelation "but I'll leave this house. I won't hunt in this area." She told Carlisle, facing him, he nodded stiffly and with that, she ran out the door.

Bella pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number, shutting her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, a habit she'd picked up from Edward.

"Hello?" I heard the Pack Alpha answer on the other end, nervous.

"We need to talk." Bella told him, he agreed and they were going to meet in twenty minutes. She sat on the love seat she was occupying before the commotion, Edward immediately joining her, placing an arm around her waist.

Bella put her face in her hands and took a deep shaky breath.

Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were still utterly confused, whereas Carlisle was just worried. Sensing this, Bella spoke.

"That was Adamaris, my Sire."

"I thought Sam killed her?" Rosalie spoke to mostly herself.

"I did too."

"Why didn't he tell you?" Alice questioned, Bella looked up from her hands, her face pained.

"That's what I'm going to find out." She stood up, pulling Edward along behind her. I guess he was going too. He went gladly, the worry still showering off him.

* * *

**BELLA**

We were waiting at the boundary line for Sam. He was coming alone, as I had asked. Edward was squeezing my hand hard, reassuring me that he was there, that he loved me.

I heard Sam running through the forest in his human form and a great deal of nerves rose in my throat.

"I love you," I said, turning to Edward, he responded by kissing my forehead.

"As I love you." He murmured against my hair.

Sam slowed to a walk as he came to the boundary, I didn't really feel like being in La Push now, his face was not the calmness it usually was, but a mix of sadness, guilt and worry.

"Adamaris," I began "is still alive."

"I know, her scent is everywhere in La Push." He responded.

"Has she fed?"

"No, I doubt she'll feed so close to home, us Werewolves don't smell too great." I saw Edward nod his head in agreement.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, needing answers, now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to him.

I heard him exhale shakily, he'd obviously been waiting for the question. I kept my eyes shut as he began to answer.

"Bella, within the first day of your change, you were already connected to the pack. None of us knew what was happening to you, how you'd… turn out. Bella, I knew that if you'd learnt of her survival, your newborn vampire and wolf side would explode in anger and revenge. Revenge is not something I wanted you to want.

"I had damaged her badly, and she could barely run away, I thought I'd chased her off for good, I guess that she was overcome by revenge, the very thing I knew would wreck you."

Edward's grip on my hand never loosened as Sam went into greater detail on why he didn't tell me. In the end, I had a mixture of anger and love running through my body.

I squeezed my Imprints hand once, before crossing the line separating the two species.

It was necessary to put a barrier, no matter how futile, between vampires and werewolves, although I never understood why, I only knew that they would kill each other.

Sam held his arms out, an invitation for console, and I gladly took it. It was hard not to cry, I knew if my venom were to enter Sam's bloodstream, that he would die.

Sam's arms tightened around me, having felt my shaking form. We shared a special bond, Sam and I. He was there when Adamaris bit me, he was there throughout my entire change, not even going home to his Imprint.

He felt responsible, he felt as if it was his duty to stay with me, I'm glad he did.


	13. Chapter 13: Rose

**All I have to say is _wow._ Hybrid Theory has over 300 reviews! You guys rock, somethin' fierce! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

'_Rose'_

"Demetri, I need you over here." I spoke into the phone.

The Cullens and the Wolves had tried to follow Adamaris' trail, but lost it when she went through the river, Demetri was the only means of finding her now.

She needed to die, we all knew that. Someone who has that much control over me and who is so…evil…can't be allowed to live. No, she's abused that right for far too long.

"I got the 'Okay' from Aro, I should be there in two days." He hung up after that. I sighed and closed my phone, snuggling closer to Edward. We were in our meadow, the rain beating down in an even rhythm on our skin.

We had been laying here for a long time, any human would've keeled over from the lack of food and water, not to mention sleep.

But we couldn't move.

We could talk, fake breath, kiss, make love. But we couldn't move from each other's embrace, we could only move closer.

Our families left us to our own company, knowing how much we still hurt from being separated for so long.

Edwards grip tightened around me as I heard fast paced footsteps coming through the forest. The scent of our visitor wafted through the air and I was soon met by the familiar, comforting scent of my Childe, sister and best friend, Cassie.

"Isabella!" She called. She knew how much I hated being called that, only Caius was allowed to call me by my full name.

"Cassandra." I replied, knowing she hated her full name as much as I.

"You haven't showed him your house." She told us. Edward's face was so confused that I couldn't help laughing. _Adorable._

"I thought I heard something about a house in La Push." Edward mused to himself. I stood us up, never coming close to be away from Edward. When I looked over, Cassie was already gone.

* * *

**EDWARD**

I arrived at Bella's house not long after alerting Sam that I'd be in La Push.

The cottage was perfect for my Bella. It was a small, on story house, it's roof tiles a dark brown and the panelling of the outside of the cottage mahogany.

The door was large and oak, and the ceiling inside was very tall, obviously for the wolves to feel comfortable in their extreme height.

Her room had a large bed in it, the sheets in a heap on the floor, I gathered quickly that Felix and Cassie had been using the room for their…er…activities.

Dominating the centre of the living space was a glossy black grand piano. Three white leather seats sat around it, away from the television and video-games area.

It was obviously a new model, it looked expensive, it had been used recently as Bella's scent was all over the bench and keys.

I remember her telling me how jealous she was of Alice, whose every movement looked like dancing. How she envied Rosalie because of her utter beauty, Bella never saw herself that way.

Now, watching Bella glide softly over to the piano, I was hit with wave after wave of love, lust and awe. She dances when she moves, and she beats Rosalie in beauty (hands down), now, Bella has a human girl being jealous and envious of her.

_How far she's come._

I joined my Love near the piano, sitting on the rest of the bench, a smile was playing on Bella's lips, willing me to capture them with my own. I only just held myself in my place. _She looks so peaceful._

She moved her hands to hover over the keys, barely touching them, then, she moved them down, softly caressing each note. The music grew along a path that was unbelievable.

"You inspired this one." She whispered. I barely heard her, but I remembered. It was what I told her the day I performed her lullaby, and now it seemed like she had returned hers with one of my own.

My lullaby.

My very own lullaby, straight from Bella's heart and soul, for me.

I don't think I've ever been happier.

The music grew to sharp lengths with high and lows notes, some parts were obvious to pick up as scenes from my life. The music grew sad as I could only guess was me leaving Bella in the forest behind her house.

The music grew and grew, taking on happier notes, loving music, when it abruptly cut off.

"It isn't finished yet." I heard her silk voice whisper.

"It's still beautiful." I took her hand in mine, my free hand cupping the side of her cheek.

"_You're _beautiful." I told her, her eyes flashed with an emotion and was gone too quickly for me to decipher it's meaning, instead, her lips were on mine in an urgent need. I returned the ferociousness and lifted her onto the lip of the piano.

Her arms wove around my neck, tightly pulling me forward, as my own hands rested on her lower back.

If I were not so immersed in the passion, I would've heard Emmett coming, But I didn't, and neither did Bella.

We split apart as the door crashed open, nearly flying off its hinges, and a very hysterical Emmett walking through.

"She's got Rose!" He bellowed.

Never before had I seen my brother so broken. He was the youngest – besides Bella – in our family, but he had always been the big brother – the protector, to see him like this, it hurt.

"Who's got Rose?" I asked calmly.

His face turned to a sneer as he hissed venomously. Her glared at Bella for half a second before he thought better of it. _It's not her fault_ his thoughts read.

"Who's got Rose?" I repeated.

"Adamaris."


	14. Chapter 14: A Vampires Lament

**Sorry for the wait. I know I usually update once a day, but things have been a little hectic.  
I may or may not update again tonight. I'm not really in the writting spirit at the moment due to personal details.  
Basically, your reviews are the thing that's keeping me going.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

'_A Vampire's Lament'_

I shot further into the forest, my legs pumping as fast as they could, Emmett and Edward had disappeared long ago, unable to follow the trail, their noses couldn't pick up the faintest scent. The only reason I could was because of my heightened sense of smell.

I felt the familiar black flames envelop my body, and I put them out as soon as I could, it wouldn't be good if I set fire to the forest.

Whilst with the Volturi, I learnt many things about the new control I had over my powers.

The Black flames that I felt during the Diablo war would only appear in times of great anger, it actually kind of hurt.

I could use the precipitation in the air to make it rain, something I hadn't been able to do before.

I haven't quite mastered it yet, but I can light a fire without the need of a lighter, it doesn't hurt like the black flames, but it does give me a jolt of electricity.

My new found power of earth was my favourite. I could tap into the earth centre and feel it moving, I could feel the earth moving below my feet constantly. This gave me another upside in fighting, I could feel the earth's weight shift as someone came closer to me, and I could always tell who that person was because of the different weights they have.

I could now also control thunder and lightning.

The trail I had been following suddenly jerked to the right, and I followed it expertly, Demetri hadn't arrived yet, but he'd be at the Cullen mansion soon, leading them to me, to Rose.

I was no longer in Forks, but somewhere in a forest, Canada. I caught different scents as I ran, reminding me to hunt, though the smell caused my throat to flare I paid it no heed, I had to find Adamaris, I had to find her and kill her.

The forest finally came to an end and Adamaris' scent became accompanied by others, she wasn't alone, a coven?

I stood in front of the house – if that's what you'd call it. It looked like a prison. It was obviously old, and had not been cleaned, they hadn't been here long, and, hopefully not much longer.

I ran inside, throwing the door of its hinges, being greeted by darkness. I saw through it easily, and followed Adamaris' trail down hallway's and foyers slowly. I came to a closed door and stared at it for a moment.

What would I find when I opened this door? Adamaris and Rosalie locked in a fierce battle? No. Adamaris watching a burning fire? No. Adamaris and Rosalie sitting happily and occasionally taking a sip of human and animal blood from their antique tea-cups? No.

I couldn't hear a fierce battle. No snarling.

I couldn't hear a fire burning. No smell.

I couldn't hear a happy conversation. No laughter.

I heard screaming.

Rosalie was screaming.

Without a second thought I crashed through the iron door. The room was big, obviously a master bedroom. Adamaris was staring out the window on the right wall, a smile on her face.

In the middle of the room was Rosalie, thrashing, screaming and begging to be killed. I looked at Adamaris again as the black flames of anger rose in my body.

Less than a second had passed before I had Adamaris pinned against the wall, my right hand around her throat – squeezing so tight that a human would've died, my left hand pressed against the wall just beside her head.

"What did you _do?_" I hissed into her face. Her face was in a superior smirk.

"Now, Childe," she began.

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_" I screamed at her.

Her smirk disappeared and her face was unemotional.

"Isabella, _I _didn't do anything to her."

Bull shit.

I heard the door re-open, and the scent that entered the room was accompanied by four others. I turned around in shock, I should've heard them.

"Bat?" I questioned incredulously. Another scream tore from Rosalie and I was at her side in a second, smoothing her hair. One of the four vampires started to walk to her but immediately back away after my threatening growl.

"Bella, it's good to see you." Bat said cheerfully, what the _hell _is he doing here?

My questioned was answered as Bat walked to Adamaris and spoke to her, I hadn't known they knew each other.

"Childe." Adamaris crooned, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Sire." He returned in admiration.

_Shit._

This is how Alice hadn't known Adamaris was coming, Adamaris_did _know about our powers, she knew because of Bat. He told her that Alice was a Seer, and that Edward was a telepath. She couldn't do much about Jasper being an empath, but she stayed unemotional as possible.

Bat had betrayed us.

No.

He couldn't betray us. He was never on _our _side in the first place.

I looked down at Rosalie's shaking figure in horror, the realization washing over me.

"You bit her." I whispered at Bat, my eyes becoming hypnotic. He couldn't look away.

"Yes."

"Why? Why her?" I spat at him, my face becoming a sneer. Bat had told me he became a Guardian to look over his Sire, but I had never imagined it to be Adamaris. Bat was my Kin. My Brother.

Adamaris' venom ran through his body, as it did with mine. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"It was quite easy, really," Bat answered "she has such…_tenacity_… and she wasn't rewarded with a power. Quite a shame, really."

"It should be over soon." Adamaris told me, placing a hand on my shoulder, I did not shrug it away, much to my amazement. Less than five minutes ago I had been prepared to kill her, but something washed away as I looked into her eyes, like I would do anything for her.

Why did she have such control over me?

I soon learnt that the other four vampires – Raph, Vincent, Kitty and Dean – were also created by Adamaris, and by the look of things, they'd do anything for her too.

"Why me?" I whispered to her, I still had not left Rosalie's quivering form, it had been more than a few hours, Demteri should be arriving at the Cullen home soon, Rosalie would be waking up shortly.

"Why did I come for you? After all this time?" She questioned softly, I found myself calming down around her. _What is she doing to me?_

"I thought you had died. I did intend to drink you that day," I flinched when she put it so simply "but when Bat had told me of your survival, and how he had made you stronger, I couldn't leave you be, my Childe."

Adamaris never called anyone by their names, only 'Childe', and they called her Sire, I didn't really address her, if I did, I wouldn't know what to call her.

I said nothing and the silence stretched on. Bat and the others had gone out long ago, to feed.

Rosalie had stopped screaming and thrashing long ago, but she was constantly shaking with her eyes shut firmly, so it was a shock when she stopped shaking.

I watched as she carefully opened her eyes to her new power.


	15. Chapter 15: Stupid Alpha

****

**Sorry about the wait. I know I can usually get up at least one chapter a day, but i've been really busy lately.  
My half-yearly exams are just around the corner, so i'm studying for them, i've also got a heap of assignments due.  
Being in year 10 sucks.**

Now, about where my story has gone.

Why did I chose Rosalie?  
I know several people aren't too fond of her, but, personally, she's my favourite character. I always felt kinda gipped that she didn't get a power, what with her human past and all.  
I was actually tossing up between Rosalie and Carlisle, because, like Rosalie, I wasn't too happy he was 'power-less', what with his compassion and all.

Why did Bella go with Adamaris?  
Okay, Bella DIDN'T abandon the Cullens. But she know's that Adamaris is up to something, and she needs to know what it is.

I'm adding a new good guy to the plot very soon. Can't wait for you to meet him :)

Thanks for reading! xx

**

* * *

****Chapter Fifteen**

'_Stupid Alpha'_

**ROSALIE**

I woke up from my hell, the burning. I had hoped I'd never experience it again, but here I was, burning.

Bella had told us about how she burned, for ten days in total, I had pitied her, sympathised. I honestly didn't know how bad Bat's venom would be, now I do.

"Rose?" I heard a strained voice whisper, I opened my eyes and Bella was leaning over me, her face worried. I was lying in her arms and I quickly got up.

"What did you do to me?!" I screeched at Adamaris. She was disgusting, I abhorred her. Not just for what she did to my little sister, but what she's done to humans everywhere. Truly vile.

"I gave you a gift." Came her calm voice. I had never wanted an ability, it comes with too much responsibility, I know that Jasper's nearly gone insane more than once.

"What the hell do you mean 'gift'?!" I threw my hand towards her, but something connected with her body before my fist did.

A wave of crystal looking air flew from my hand, throwing Adamaris through the glass windows she was looking out of. The noise resounded like a sonic boom throughout the prison, and Bella covered her sensitive ears against the noise.

I walked over to the hole I had created, not caring about my new found power, what it is or how I was doing it, I only knew that I was going to use it.

I clapped my hands in front of me, the crystal like matter flew from my hands, more powerful, louder than before, hitting Adamaris again, she cried out in pain and I smirked.

"Children! Help me!" She called into the forest, I hit her again.

I could feel the power surging through my veins, wondering how I acquired such a talent. If this was my power, than I'm sure I could live with it.

Four vampires and a Guardian ran to Adamaris' side in an instant, helping her, snarling at me. They all had heightened powers, due to Bat's venom, I was no match for all of them. Bella was next to me, looking like she wanted to kill every last one of them, she began to snarl.

"Come now, Childe." Adamaris beckoned towards my sister, and I saw silver light up Adamaris' eyes, Bella was no longer snarling, but she was bouncing, like she wanted to go help her sire.

This isn't making sense! A moment ago Bella was ready for bloodshed, but as soon as Adamaris uttered the word 'Childe', her again washed away, leaving nothing but want for her Sire.

The answer hit me like a truck (not that a truck ever could). Adamaris only ever called the people she changed 'Childe' or 'Children', the other five immediately helped her, they are her full Children, but Bella has Sam's blood stored in her muscles, giving her the wolf senses, she's only half Childe.

Adamaris can control her children.

But she has to do more than call Bella her Childe, the silver in her eyes, a side effect from when Bat bit her, must coax Bella into doing what she wishes.

Adamaris got to her feet, her hand outstretched to Bella. Bella's hand rose to mimic the movement. My sister breathed heavily, before running back into the house, only to return a moment later, place something in my hand, and disappear into the night with her Sire.

I felt the object in my hand as a piece of paper, and opened it, curious and angry that my sister had left.

_I'm not abandoning you. Adamaris is up to something, something big, and I need to know what that is. She's strong, and with Bat at her side, very powerful. Rose, Adamaris could take over the vampire world, and I can't let that happen. Please reassure my brothers that I haven't betrayed them, but investigating, I'm the only one that can. I'll come back when I can, and contact you soon. Tell Edward I love him, and sorry. I love you too, Rose._

_P.S – look in the mirror._

I folded the piece of paper back into my hand and sighed, no longer angry at my sister. It's her duty to find out what's happening in the vampire world.

I followed her instructions and ran around my burning prison until I found a mirror. The sun was rising and I knew that I was no longer in Forks, it would never be this sunny in a dreary town like that.

I gasped as I took in my reflection. My body hadn't changed physically, everything still looked the same, everything but my eyes.

I had seen Bella's eyes change from Bat's venom, it was a side effect. She was one of the few victims of the venom to gain another power with that side effect, me, I'm not exactly sure.

My eyes were no longer the sparkling topaz I'd come to love and expect, but a mixture of blue, pink, purple, green, orange, red and yellow. Like a rainbow. They could easily be passed off as contacts, but they were still beautiful.

I could fast paced footsteps in the forest, coming towards the prison. Nine. I easily picked up the loud but graceful thuds of my husband. I moved to stand to where Adamaris had just been, looking at my hands in wonder, amazement and smugness.

I smelt Adamaris' scent and marvelled at how someone so vile could smell so good. Bella's freesia scent was in the mix, and my heart ached for my brave sister. She had been through so much, but she soldiers on.

"Rose!" Emmett's relieved voice filled my ears. I heard him land on the ground beside me, and I was soon surrounded by everyone. Edward was gazing into the forest.

I looked down at my arm at where Bat had bitten me, it had healed over now.

"Rose?" Emmett was rubbing my arms, trying to soothe me, I looked into his eyes and he gasped, along with everyone else, again, Edward didn't take notice.

For the next hour I stood answering questions. "Why are your eyes different?" Why is Bat's scent here?" Who were the other vampires?"

The question finally came, the one I had been dreading,

"Where's Bella?" Edward whispered, his eyes had never left the forest. I walked over to him, and placed the note in his hand. He read the letter and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"She did the right thing." He whispered. Another round of questions assaulted me about Bella, and I answered truthfully. I could see the Concern on Carlisle and Esme's faces, the determination and pride on the faces Cassie, Felix and Demetri and the sadness of Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

"She'll be home soon." Esme murmured to Edward, rubbing his arm. I could see the disappointment in his face, he only just got her back, and she's already been thrown into another battle. Worse than that, the prom's tomorrow.

We ran back to Forks in silence, Carlisle called Sam and told him of the situation. I could hear Sam's guilt in his voice, I even heard him sob once. He blamed himself. _Stupid Alpha._


	16. Chapter 16: Of Course

**I know this chapter is shorter than my others, but i'm doing everything I can to keep my updates regular. I know that a lot of Authors don't update for months at a time, so I think i'm doing pretty well.**

**Okay, so this is the chapter when you find out what Adamaris is up to. I took me awhile to write, and I still don't like it all that much, but it's the best I could get in my stressful state of exams and assignments, so i'm sorry if it's not up to par.**

**Okay, i'll give you a hint as to who the new good guy is.  
****It's either Raph, Vincent, Kitty or Dean.**

**Thanks for reading! Xx.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

'_Of Course'_

We've been running for two days now, non-stop. We would have to stop and feed eventually.

Adamaris was in the lead, Bat on her left side and I on her right. Raph, Vincent, Kitty and Dean were trailing behind us, keeping their ears sharp.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Childe." Adamaris broke the long silence that had encroached since we fled from the prison. I didn't know how to answer her, I didn't know how I felt.

I knew I had to be here, I had to know what she was planning. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing.

I simply nodded my head at her, and cleared my thoughts. Well, nearly cleared my thoughts. Edward was always in my mind, like a constant umbrella, protecting me from whatever was falling from the skies.

God I miss him.

* * *

We stopped outside of another building, this one larger and more creepy than the last.

It was obviously old, anyone could tell from the chipped bricks and the stained roof tiles. The stain windows had cob-webs all over them, the windows barely visible.

The building stood tall as it loomed over the forest. Easily five stories. And stretch on into the forest for miles. Like a boarding school. Why would Adamaris need a boarding school?

My answers came as soon as Adamaris pushed open the large oak doors.

I was hit with the scents of nearly a hundred vampires. No, well over a hundred.

I looked at my Sire in question, she smiled kindly at me, taking my hand and walking down different corridors, passing plenty of different vampires, all of whom eyed my suspiciously.

We finally came into what looked like a meeting room. Five chairs sat around a long circle shaped cedar table. Adamaris squeezed my hand and took a seat. Five more vampires entered the room and took their seats, each of which had a vampire standing next to them, like I was with Adamaris. Body guards?

"Welcome back, Sire." A man greeted. He had long red hair tied back in a pony tail, a blonde woman standing behind him.

"There was no trouble while I was away?" She responded.

"None at all." A gruff voice answered. Another male.

She nodded once and squeezed my hand again.

"This is Isabella. My Watcher." The ten vampires regarded me and nodded their heads politely. I kept my face neutral and nodded back. Adamaris smiled at me, and I couldn't help the small smile I returned.

What's happening to me?

Why does she have so much control over me? I hate her, I know I hate her, why can't I destroy her? What going on?!

* * *

"Sire," I began, "what's going on?"

The meeting had just been adjourned, and Adamaris wanted to show me the garden, I hadn't objected. My hand was still in hers, which gave me a strange sense of comfort.

I knew the bond between Sire and Childe was strong, but I knew that my hatred so outweigh that. I'm so fucking confused!

"Curiosity is a gift, Childe." She smiled at me.

…Didn't answer my _fucking _question.

"Pardon?" I asked, hoping that she'd actually explain what was going on. She sighed and sat down, pulling me down with her. We were on a hill now, far away from the…boarding school of vampires?

I knew I could kill her now, easily too. But I need to know what she has planned, killing her will only get hundreds of pissed off vampires after me.

"I'm sorry you had to go to Italy, Childe. I should've been there, then you wouldn't of had to resort to that."

I clenched the hand she was not holding and kept my face blank. How _dare _she talk about my family that way, like they're some sort of pest.

"Please, Sire, I'm so confused." I turned to look at her with the pout Alice had taught me. It could melt all the worlds glaciers at once.

"Childe, I have created an army." She told me. My eyes grew wide and the wind whipped harshly around us. Adamaris rested a pale hand on my shoulder. "Calm." She told me.

Once I had the wind under my control again, I turned to her.

"An army for what?"

She sighed, standing up, dropping my hand. I whimpered and she smiled at me. No, this connection is too strong. It isn't even a connection! Sire and Childe can stand to be away from one another, she's doing something.

"To take control of the vampire world, of course."


	17. Chapter 17: Defending Me

**Okay, so this is a kick-ass chapter. I really like it, and I hope you guys do aswell.  
This is the chapter where you meet the new good guy! Yusss.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

'_Defending Me'_

I stared at Adamaris like she had grown another head.

"_To take control of the vampire world, of course."_

Her words bounced off the walls of my head, getting louder and more incessant. What glory does she want?

"Why would you do that? Why would you _want _that?" I questioned, in a shaky voice.

"Isn't it simple?" She began softly, "I was created for it, Childe, this is what I was born to do. I abhor humans, even when I was one myself. When I was still _mortal_," she spat the word like venom, "I looked up vampires, I didn't know what they looked like, but I knew they existed.

"I came across an old man, pale as a sheet, red eyes, like crimson, like blood. I had never seen a vampire before, but I could just _feel _that he was one. So I begged him to change me, and he did."

Bile rose in my throat. She asked for this life, to be damned eternally. Sure, I don't mind this life now, but only because I have countless of people that I love and that love me.

And I was putting them in danger.

Letting Adamaris live, another minute Aro, Caius and Marcus were in danger, another minute Edward was in danger.

"You can feed off humans, now. I will not cage you like the _Cullens._" She sneered and spat at the ground before turning to me with a smile on her face, her voice sincere and warm.

"Once I kill Edward, you'll be free."

No more than a second later, I had her pinned to the ground. My eyes hypnotic, anger flames heating my body. I saw a spark of silver light from her eyes, like I had seen before. But unlike last time, I didn't bend my will towards her needs. No, not when she threatened my imprint.

"If you _ever _lay a finger on him, I'll fucking kill you." Her eyes went wide for a moment before several more silver spark lit up her eyes. No, her mind tricks wouldn't work on me.

She said the wrong thing. She threatened my imprint, awakening my wolf side full force. She woke me up, and now I'm howling.

An imprint is everything to a wolf, it's the soul reason they exist. Imprints were moulded and built for the wolf, they were simply meant to be. A fucking Adamaris had planned on killing him.

I let out a howl and bit into the side of her neck, she let our an ear piercing screech. No more than seconds later, I felt several hands gripping me and hauling me off Adamaris. I looked around to find I was surrounded by every in the _school._

"Touch my family. And I promise that your death will be slow and painful." With those passing words, I blasted the hundreds of vampires off their feet, if they were normal, I would've defeated them easily, but they had all been enhanced with bat's venom.

I ran through the forest at a blinding speed, going faster than ever before. I jumped in trees and made sharp turns, confusing the trail of anyone who dared to follow me. I eventually came to a lake, I jumped in hurriedly and kicked my legs fast, propelling myself downstream. My trail would be completely lost now.

* * *

I swam for days, not knowing where I was going, or where I was.

The sun was high overhead, obviously explaining that I was no where near Forks, probably deeper into the Canadian forest. I got out of the stream and stretched my limbs. I never got tired, but it was a nice feeling.

I could smell the wet grass around me and the precipitation in the air, it was going to rain later today. I could smell the scents of different animals, and the faintest hint of old human trails. I could smell seven vampires…

_Fuck._

The steady sound of their footfalls were not far behind me, they were following the stream. How did they know?

I saw six unknown vampires, all in the prime of their lives, easily recognisable as some of Adamaris' children. The seventh vampire I did know, he was there on the night Rosalie was bitten, his name is Raph.

The seven surrounded me, all except one wearing a sneer on their face. Raph looked…torn. The leader began to speak words of 'traitor' and 'death', each aimed at me, each adding to the expression on Raph's face.

He caught my curious and weary gaze, his expression becoming pleading. The leader pulled my attention away from Raph when I saw her lunge for me, I knew that she alone wouldn't be able to get me to the ground, but it surprised me when she didn't make any contact.

I opened my eyes after realising I closed them, a smirk in place, to see Raph crouched in front of me, snarling at the shocked girl.

Words of treachery were thrown out but I didn't hear it, I was staring wide-eyed at Raph.

He was _defending me._

Another one lunged for Raph's side and I reacted on instinct. I crouched in it's way, defending my new ally. I don't know if Raph could be trusted, but I'm not about to pass up any help.

I snarled as I grabbed the male by his throat and throwing him backwards into a tree. The other five vampires were on us in a second.

Four went for me as the one I threw into the tree fled. _Coward._Raph had his hands full with the leader.

With their combined strength, they force me to the ground. They were powerful, each of them had been juiced up, courtesy of Bat and his venom.

I statled to struggle underneath their grasps, one of these vampires obviously had super strength. They started to bite into me. My legs, arms, neck, arms, wrists, ankles. One of them even went as far as to bite over my eyebrow. That hurt. Like a bitch.

I heard a metal keening and my captors stopped long enough to see what was going on. Whether it was Raph who had died, or the enemy, I used the distraction.

I threw my hands up, rising the earth with me. I struggled to my feet with all of my wounds. My body was stinging all over. I snarled as I closed my eyes, tuning into the ground I stood on. I could feel everymovement that was being made, every muscle that simply twitched, I could feel it.

The weight of the earth shifted as I felt two sets of feet leap towards me. I raised my hands, my lighter concealed amongst my right fist. I felt them getting closer and closer, and at the perfect moment, I flicked the lighter on.

My left hand hovered over the flame, allowing myself to catch alight, I felt none of it's heat. I threw both of my hands in the directions of the oncoming vampires. Two males.

Like a flamethrower, fire projected forth, encasing them. The fact that I knew these vampires were trying to kill my family didn't stop me from closing my eyes in self-hatred as I heard their screams.

I had heard so many vampires scream before, all at my hands, all because I'm killing them. I'm no better. I'm a killer too.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I heard more metal keening, I looked to my right and found the Raph had just finished off the leader, two more vampires left.

I _really _didn't feel like fighting. My body was aching like I was human again.

I raised my still flaming hands and burnt them to a crisp, using the wind to blow away the ashes. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes, trying to overcome the physical pain I was in.

"Are you okay?" Raph questioned worriedly. I opened my eyes and saw that he was also scathed in his battle.

"Yes. You?" My teeth were clenched and he could see the effort I was putting into not screaming.

"Not too bad." I heard the slight Australian accent to his voice and smiled.

Raph was tall with black hair that came just bellow his ears. It was sticking up in different directions, like he just got out of bed. He looked to be around 25 when he was changed, and he was tall with dark wash denim jeans and a tight black shirt, barefoot.

He took a step forward and I took one back. Raph may've helped me, it doesn't mean I can trust him.

Sensing my emotions, he smiled sadly.

"I'm not here to spy on you. I just…" he trailed off, looking at the bright sky, "I didn't want this life…and then I was expected to kill for control. I don't want that, I want to live with people I care about, and have those people care about me." His voice was passionate as he talked about what he wanted in his life.

I don't remember being lonely. I had the wolves for the first sixteen years of my life. Then I had Cassie and the Volturi, and finally, the Cullens. Loneliness isn't something I'm very familiar with.

"When I saw you stand up to Adamaris for your mate…I realised that's what I should be doing. Please…I want to help you." He looked at me pleadingly, and I found myself letting down my defensive walls.

I smiled gently at him and extended my hand.

"Bella Volturi." He beamed and took my hand in his.

"Raphael Valence."


	18. Chapter 18: Luigi?

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Okay, i've hit a fork in the road with this story. I thought of this really cool sub-plot thingy, that will just blow your minds, but piss some of you off with a character, taking on this sub-plot will ensure a sequel to 'Artificial Euphoria', OR, I could just keep going with this story the way I initially intended, meaning the story wont be as long as 'hybrid Theory', and there would be no sequel after this one.**

**So, Vote on the poll on my profile, and at the end of the week, i'll see what i've got, then, i'll continue to write this. Until then, however, I won't be able to update. I know, I know, i'm sorry. Anyways, vote on the poll so I know what you guys want!**

**Besides all that, I have my half-yearlys next week and I. Am. Stressing. Wish me luck!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

'…_Luigi?'_

"So, Raphael Valence, any idea where we are?" He nodded his head and made a motion for me to follow him, I did.

"I don't know how to get back to your house, so I'll take us back to that prison." My fists clenched as I thought of the place. The prison where Rosalie had been bitten, the prison where I left Edward. I let out a low whimper, thinking of my imprint. Raph heard and gave me a sad look.

"I know what it's like." I looked at him sadly and he gave me a small reassuring smile."Except, I've never really been in love. Just lonely." He starting to walk away cheerfully, causing me to chuckle.

The past few days have been filled with nothing but hate, anger, suspicion and betrayal. I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward, feeling his cool arms wrap around my waist, his lips pressed firmly against my own.

Raph started to run and I quickly followed into step behind him, keeping my ears keen in case more vampires were following us.

A few hours passed in silence when Raph looked over his shoulder.

"About 18 hours and we'll be at the prison." I nodded my head.

My arms were swinging as they ran and I caught glimpses of my new scars, quiet a few. Not nearly as many as Jasper, but a fair bit.

I know that if it weren't for that last vampire, I would've gone through the battle unscathed, but his super strength was enough to throw me off balance.

I was so used to having every crumble beneath my fingers, being hurt; it made me feel like less of a monster. I know that sounds sadistic, but it's true.

Thinking about the fight made me think of Raph. He had gone against several powerful vampires to help me, I smiled at his running form in thanks.

"Raph," I began "do you have a power?"

He smiled over his shoulder and nodded his head.

"Half of the vampires in that _place _had powers." He laughed darkly, "would you like to know mine?" I smiled and replied 'yes'.

He stopped running and stood still for a moment. He closed his eyes and raised his pale arm into the air, palm up, fingers spread. I dangerous _crack _echoed off the trees and the temperature grew hot, I looked around the forest, wondering what had happened. I looked back at Raph's hand and found it was holding a whip.

Not just any whip. This whip looked like crystal fire.

It was see-through and held red, orange and yellow smoke inside of it. Raph smiled and turned to the side, taking the whip back and cracking it at a tree. Said tree split in half, embers lighting the split. The strange thing was that Raphs whip didn't make any physical contact with it. _Interesting._

"How'd you manage to get a power like that?" I questioned in awe, gently fingering the burnt bark of the tree. He laughed boisterously and starting to run again, I fell into pace beside him.

"It's a funny story, actually." He shook his head, still chuckling some.

"In my human life, I worked with the circus," he began "I tamed the lions. It was my passion. I loved the creatures. When I wasn't on tour with the Circus folk, I was seeing the world, thinking that life was short." He let out a boisterous laugh, something told me he'd get along well with Emmett.

"I was in Barcelona when I was changed. It was late at night, and I was walking back to my hotel from the beach. I decided to take a short cut and took a turn down an alley. It wasn't long before I discovered I wasn't alone.

" 'You look favourable.' A think voice pierced the air, I looked into the shadows of the dumpster and out stepped the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Little did I know she was going to kill is such a bitch." He finished his sentence looking at me sadly, I returned it.

"I remember trying to flirt, I was a bit of a womanizer in my day" he let out a nostalgic chuckle, "she started to come closer and closer, her head craning towards my neck. I remember my thoughts of her beauty being washed away when I smelled her, she smelt beautiful.

" 'I can show you things you never thought possible.' At the time, I thought she was flirting back, and when she kissed my neck, I nearly fainted with pleasure. Then, she started to nibble, then, she bit into me and, fuck, that hurt." I let out a laugh when I thought of it, I'd like to meet a vampire who didn't think venom was painful.

The next few hours was filled with light chatter, Raphael wanting to know more about me, I, in turn, wanting to know more about him. I discovered that he hates his name and will hit anyone who doesn't call him 'Raph'.

"I had a brother, my parents were much crueller when they named him." I giggled.

"What did they call him?" He started to laugh and looked at me.

"Keep in mind, my family was from Texas, okay?" I nodded my head and his laughter ceased for a moment.

"…Luigi." I couldn't help it. I stopped running I was laughing so hard. I couldn't imagine it. A young fifteen year old boy from Texas, speaking in a southern twang called Luigi.

"I know, right!" I was starting to notice little things about Raph. They way he talked, walked, held himself. It wasn't what I was used to, it was almost as if he were flamboyant…Oh, wow.

Could he be? Not that it would bother me if he were! I'm simply curious.

"Hey, Raph," I began nervously, how am I going to word this?

"Yeah?" He asked, still laughing.

"…are you gay?" His laughter immediately ceased and I looked up from my shoes and into his face. He was wearing an embarrassed smile.

"Am I that obvious?" I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I thought you said you were a 'womanizer'?" He let out a bitter chuckle at my confusion and sighed deeply.

"I was in denial. I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't gay." I patted his back in reassurance as we began to run again, easily falling back into conversation.

We were about an hour away from the prison now.

"Bella," Raph began, I didn't stop running but I looked at him. "you aren't going to tell anyone that I'm…gay…are you?" He was nervous and worried. I smiled and shook my head.

"Your secret's safe with me."

We arrived at the prison not much longer when Raph stopped in his tracks.

"Raph?" I questioned worriedly.

"I need blood." He told me sincerely. His eyes were bright red, and I' not sure if he was planning on coming off that diet.

"You can't hunt humans in this particular area, you'll have to make do with animals." I informed him, slightly apologetic. I just couldn't muster up sympathy towards his preferred taste in blood.

"That's fine." He told me. With that, we took off into the forest for a much needed hunt.

* * *

Raph and I took down a herd of Elk and got a grizzly bear before we ran back to the prison.

"I don't know how you can stand that stuff." Raph told me in disgust, scrunching up his face. I laughed at him and shook my head. After living with the Volturi for as long as I have, I've gotten used to it.

We made it back to the prison and didn't even stop to look inside, I could smell that Edward had been there about two days ago.

_Edward_.

He was the whole reason I was here in the first place. I had promised to go to Prom with him, but ended up running off with my Sire. I hope he isn't mad.

_Of course he isn't mad! He's Edward, your imprint!_

Thank God my brain picked today to be logical.

I pushed my legs faster, knowing where I was going now, and the prospect of seeing my family making me happy and giddy. I felt a sting in my legs as I pushed them, the previous days fight not yet forgotten.

Raph was keeping pace as best e good, only two metres behind me. The scents of the Cullens became more pronounced as I passed many of their hunting trails, Cassie and Felix were mixed in the bunch too. I could see that the forest was starting to thin and I soon came to the beginning of the gravel driveway. I ran down the drive, Raph on my heels, being greeted by silence.

I felt something start to cloud my mind, it was hazy, like fog, and I usually felt this when I was trying to look into my human past. My vision was stripped away and I stopped running, I heard Raph stop too.

I couldn't see through my eyes, but something was playing in my mind. Fragments of memories, but they weren't mine. Someone else's. I recognized some people – vampires, in the visions, but I didn't truly understand what was happening until I saw Adamaris.

She was standing on a stage, obviously addressing her little army of 105. _Little?_

"—_lost two members of our army. Both of which are powerful. One more so than the other. Raphael Valence. A traitor, never to be trusted. Never to be kept alive. And Isabella Volturi," hisses echoed through the room at the mention of my name, Adamaris gave a dark chuckle._

"_She will be hard to eliminate, but it will happen." At the end of her sentence, I felt as if she was looking at me, but not really me, someone else, showing me this vision. She gave a little wave of her hand 'hello'._

I was supposed to see this. She had gotten one of her _Children _to shove this memory into my mind. No one had ever been able to get into my mind, no one knew why. Not even Eleazar. This vampire was powerful if she could penetrate my shield.

"—_and so, two months from today. We will declare war on the Volturi," another round of hisses, "claim our right as the ruler of the Vampire kingdom, and all species!" Like the good brats that they are, all the vampires rose to their feet, cheering and clapping, like Adamaris was some type of hero._

_She looked directly at me – not me, but the vampire doing this to me – and spoke in a firm voice._

"_Four months."_

The vision ended, and my sight, hearing and smell was returned, I came out of the memory growling viciously, Raph looked scared out of his wits. I could hear the vampires in the Cullen home stir, not knowing who I was.

I looked at Raph, my eyes alight with fury.

"Four months."


	19. Chapter 19: Volterra, Italy

****

Yes. yes, yes. I said that I wouldn't be able to update. And, in all honesty, I _really _don't have enough time on my hands to be writting this story at the moment, so be happy that i'm putting off my school work for this!

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I re-wrote it three different times and I finally felt happy with this one.**

**Also, I have a link on my profile to a picture of what I imagined Rosalie's eyes to look like, so, yeah.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_'Volterra, Italy'_

**JASPER**

We all stood on our feet when we heard a vicious snarl just up our drive. I could feel the vampires fury from here, and I did al that I could to stay sane. The vampire wasn't alone, I could sense great confusion coming from another.

My silent questions were immediately answered as I smelt the familiar scent of my youngest sister. She was the one snarling.

No one moved, we hadn't heard such a vicious noise coming from her, ever. The door nearly flew off its hinges as Bella ploughed through it, her topaz eyes flaming with anger and hatred. No one, not even Edward, dared to approach her.

Another vampire entered. He padded into our house on bare feet, his black hair sticking in every direction. I could feel concern and confusion rolling off him as he looked at Bella in worry.

Edward started to growl at the newcomer, seeing him as a threat; I could tell by his emotions that he was nothing of the sort.

_Edward! _I cried in my mind, getting his attention. _He's a friend. Trust me. _

Edward nodded stiffly before taking a step towards Bella, who raised her hands, signalling that now was not the time.

"We need to go to Italy. _Now._"

With her arms held up, my gaze was pulled from her eyes to her arms. She had several crescent shaped scars lining her the,.Similar to mine, but not nearly as many.

"What happened to you?" I heard Edward whisper.

I had expected Bella to run straight into his arms, but I guess that wasn't the case.

She's blinded by her utter rage, a rage so forceful that not even her imprint could pull her out of. She didn't answer the question.

"Why are we going to Volterra?"

"I'll explain once we arrive. Pack your things, we leave as soon as you are ready." Bella spoke with so much conviction, and the only ones who didn't look utterly astonished were Edward and Alice. I assume this is the façade Bella fronts when she helps to rule to vampire world.

Carlisle hesitated slightly before speaking. "And the humans? What of their suspicions?"

"The guard will see to it that no human discovers us. Quickly, we do not have much time."

The emotions radiating off everyone nearly crippled me, and it didn't help when two more were mixed in. Cassie and Felix.

They came through the door, worried looks on their faces. Bella turned towards them.

"Pack your things, we're going home." They nodded immediately, having heard the tone in Bella's voice. They had to do as she said. _We _had to do what she said.

"I must speak with the wolves. Be ready once I return." She turned towards the new vampire. "Organise eleven plane tickets to Volterra. First class." He gave an obliging nod and with that, Bella was gone.

* * *

**BELLA**

To say the conversation with the wolves had been pleasant was a lie. They all campaigned to help me with this war. Especially Sam. I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't put them in that kind of danger. Not again.

We were the only passengers in first class. The eleven of us. Raph was speaking with Cassie and Felix, and from what I could divulge from their hushed conversation, he seemed to be interested in joining the Guard.

_Good,_ I thought, _Aro will be pleased._

I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the confusion at our current situation. I could tell that Raph had blocked his mind, as I had asked – in order to keep Edward out. If I was going to explain this, I was only going to do it once.

The plane was taxiing down the run way, and Edward still stood in the aisle, I was sitting in the back rows, mulling over my thoughts. Everyone thought it wise to give me my space, so they took the first rows.

Without taking my eyes from the window, I reached forward and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him towards the seat next to mine. My eyes stayed cold and uncaring as I lay my head down on Edward's shoulder. I could feel the relief pulsing through him, causing Jasper to turn in his seat curiously.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I returned, my voice had no life in it, just like my father had taught me, unnerving Edward.

* * *

Some hours passed on the plane. The first rows of vampires talking comfortably. Not happily, no, they knew something was wrong.

I hadn't said another word to Edward, but I did remove my head from his shoulder, opting to holding his hand instead. I could tell that my physical distance bothered Edward, but he didn't comment.

I gasped and heard Raph hiss as my sight was barren. I was pulled into another vision.

"_Hello, Childe." She crooned to me. I couldn't say anything. This vision rendered me incapable._

"_You hurt me Childe." _

Don't give a shit.

"—_you were my special. The only one I truly cared for."_

Manipulative bitch.

She was even trying to control me through visions. Gee, thanks _mother._

"_It is your fault, Isabella. It is your fault that your family will die. That they will die at _my _hands." _

I snarled and tried to reach forward to grab her, but it was futile. I was a complete vegetable when this happened, inside and out of the vision.

I could feel the same rage I felt not long ago, only now it was worse. She had threatened my family. She's threatening the whole vampire world. She trying to conquer all. Vampires, wolves, Diablo's, Guardians, even humans.

Just so she can have a throne and order people about. It's what she has right now with that pathetic little army of hers. Why would she want more?

Because she's the most selfish and psychotic vampire to have ever roamed the planet.

* * *

We pulled up outside of the castle and found Santiago, Chelsea and Renata waiting. They all had serious expressions on their faces, no doubt from the call Cassie had given them.

They air around the castle was worried and silent. All the vampires had been alerted to the danger. But none of them had been alerted as to what that danger was.

Cassie, Felix and the Cullen's went around to the trunks of the cars to get their bags, Raph staying by my side. He seemed to enjoy it there, and I had no doubt that he would join the Volturi now.

"Show them to their chambers." I said to Renata, Chelsea and Afton. They all nodded their hands and ran into the castle, our guests hot on their heels.

"Follow me." I told Raph in a tired voice. I ran into the castle and went straight to my chambers. Ignoring the gargoyle motifs along the hallways, ignoring the curious looks I got from the vampires, and the disgusted looks from Jane and Alec.

I arrived at my room, Raph only a second behind me. _He's fast_, I thought, _Although I wasn't using my full speed._

I walked over to my wardrobe and pull the doors open, immediately grabbing my Volturi's leader cloak and slipping in onto my shoulders. I fiddled with the clasp, my anger and stress over powering. I was about to rip the damn thing off when two hands to over. I looked up to find Raph looking at me sympathetically.

"Don't push yourself so hard." He told me, in a worried voice. He clasped the golden ornament quickly, and I let out a hiss of rage and frustrating, my anger still not subsiding.

"Come, my brothers are meeting in the throne room as we speak."

* * *

I entered the throne room, Raph slightly behind me, and to my left. All of the Guard was congregated, and we were waiting for The Cullen's, Renata, Chelsea and Afton.

I briskly walked up to my throne, taking my place next to Aro. My father reached out and took my hand in his, and I have no doubt that he planned to not let it go. I know that I didn't.

No one commented on my new scars, partly because they couldn't see most of them, and partly because they knew now was not the time. Aro regarded Raph curiously and stood from his throne.

"Speak." He commanded my new friend. Raph looked honoured, his views on my family certainly have changed in the past two days.

"My name is Raphael Valence. Raph for short." He smirked at me when I snickered darkly, "And I would like to join your Guard." No one spoke, not even Aro. It had been so long since a vampire willingly joined the Guard. Aro was soon broken out of his trance, his face and mood ecstatic.

"Well, this is splendid!" I smiled at Aro, he had been rather sour lately, and it was good to see him happy, however short lived. "Do you have a power, my friend?"

Raph nodded his head as the doors swung open, revealing the Cullens and the remaining guard. Renata immediately took her side beside Aro. Demetri was with Caius and Alec with Marcus. I didn't have a guard, I don't need one.

Raph didn't let the remaining vampires throw him as he showed Aro what he was capable of.

I thought it impossible for Aro to be any happier than he was at that moment. Raph was immediately given a grey cloak, only certain Guard members wore that. The bodyguards of the leaders.

I raised my eyebrows at Aro curiously, who just smiled in turn. He spoke to Raph again.

"You will be Bella's Guard. It is a prestigious position in the Guard. And I can tell that she trusts you." Raph beamed as he came and stood beside me, and I didn't mind the thought of him being around. He was a good friend.

Caius looked at me in question, wondering if I was okay with this, I shrugged indifferently, it didn't bother me.

I turned back around and found it silent, all eyes on me. I didn't stand up, nor did I raise my voice. I just spoke to them in a detached demeanour, not caring. When in reality, my insides were bubbling over in anger, worry and fear.

Jasper looked at me in worry, and I gave a slight shake of my head. Telling him to dorp it.

By the end of my explanation, everyone was seething. Snarls and hisses enveloping the room. Aro spoke then, silencing them all.

"Then we will fight."


	20. Chapter 20: Rain On Me

**Okay, so, considering hardly _anyone_ voted on the poll on my profile, i'm just going to do what the people that _did _vote on the poll wanted. And they wanted the sequel, yay? Yay.  
****This chapter it a little shorter than my previous ones, and the ones coming in the future, but it's the best I could do. This is mainly filler, but it's still an update.  
****I have links on my profile to some of the things from this story, and _Hybrid Theory_, so, yeah, check it out.**

**Thanks for reading! Review, 'kay? =)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

'_Rain On Me'_

Everyone in the castle was buzzing around, making phone-calls, packing for trips. Trying to get as many vampires on our side as possible.

Carlisle had called the Denali clan, and they were on their way. Jasper, with the help of Alice, had managed to track down Peter and Charlotte. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had gotten in contact with the Irish and Egyptian covens. The Irish were on their way, and the Egyptians are thinking about it.

Against Aro's wishes, I had contacted the Romanians. Vladimir and Stefan. I've been on good terms with them for awhile now, and I knew they would help if I asked them. They're on their way, and Aro is not please.

I was currently in my room, standing in front on my large window, watching the sky rain down. Thoughts of calling the werewolves were running through my head. Aro had already told me that if I did call for their assistance, that no harm would come to them.

Could I call them? Ask them to put their lives on the line for me? For my world? A world they were designed to destroy? Yes, I can call them. But I wont, at least, no yet.

I soft tap on my door brought my from my thoughts. It was Edward. I could smell his honey and lilac scent from the crack between the door and the floor.

"Come in." The door didn't creak, I couldn't hear anything in the castle, my walls were soundproof. I could, however, hear the light footsteps of my imprint making his way across the room to me.

I had been ignoring him, for lack of a better word. Why would he want me? I only ever brought him and his family pain, wars. I don't deserve him.

Edward always thought of himself as the monster. Oh contraire.

He stopped next to me, and he didn't speak for a long time. When he did, his voice was a mere whisper.

"I thought you would want this." He held out a piece of paper to me. It was old and yellowed with age, the corners curling in on themselves. The picture was fuzzy compared to today's camera quality, it was taken a long time ago.

I looked down and I gasped.

There was no date on the photograph, but I could tell it was old. Twenty-five years old. There was a young woman in the picture. A pale complextion compared to most humans. Her brown eyes held something below the fake smile. Fear? Next to her was a man, taller than her. He had the same colour eyes, but his held pride and happiness. His hair was curly and thinning, the same shade of brown as the young woman's.

It was me. It was me and Charlie.

I let a single tear run down my cheek as I reached out and gently ran my finger across my fathers frame.

I had always felt a sense of shame that Iwas able to picture my mother, and yet forget my father's appearance completely. But now, I could remember him for eternity.

"I'd forgotten what he looked like." I whispered in a heavy voice.

I felt Edward slip his hand into mine and squeeze it tightly. I looked up into his dark topaz eyes. A window to his soul. I don't know how Edward managed to convince himself that he was a monster, that he didn't have a soul.

"Thank you."

He brought our entwined hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

"Bella," he began in a shaky voice, "I know what you're thinking. And I _do _love you. There's no one I love more." I looked away and started to shake my head. How could someone like Edward possibly even consider loving me? I was a freak, a 'creation', as Adamaris had put it.

"You proved it yourself!" Edward told me in earnest.

"How could I prove it?" I responded in a dead voice.

"The day you imprinted on me. I was created for you Bella. You were made for me. We _both _feel the gravitational pull, and we _both _feel pain when either one of us are gone. _I love you._" He concluded.

I looked into his eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. Taking in what he said. It was true. He was made for me, I was made for him. But an imprint can mean many things. You become whatever your imprint needs. I don't have to be Edward's lover. Even thought there's nothing more that I want.

So it's up to Edward. I'll be his lover for as long as he wants. But as soon as he wants someone else, I'd let him go. Anything to make him happy.

I crashed my lips to his, pulling him closer by his collar. Edward snaked his arms around my waist and responded with vigour. He lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist with enough force to throw him back on the bed.

* * *

Several covens were now in the throne room, being informed on why we need their help to a better extent. The Egyptians had decided to come not wanting to incur the wrath of the Volturi. _Yeah right._

Stefan and Vladimir had made it here in record time, much to everyone's disdain. They would only speak with Raph and I, and I snickered when Aro would shoot them glares.

Raph was enjoying his post of my personal Guard.

"If Adamaris could see me now." He kept saying.

So far, the Egyptians, Irish, Denali's and Romanians were the only ones in Volterra. Demetri, Felix and Cassie were scouring the globe for any nomads. Carlisle was helping my brothers contact old friends.

I had sent Jane and Alec to the Amazons, hoping that could track down Zafrina. Knowing that they hated nature. Oh well, payback's a bitch.

Heidi was currently doing everything in her power to get enough humans to come into the Castle to feed all of the vampires. Raph was ecstatic that he finally got 'a proper meal'.

I was busy trying to figure out what Adamaris was up to.

She gave us a warning on purpose. She didn't have to, she could attack at any moment, but she had specifically said four months. Why four months? Why give us a chance to build up our forces? It doesn't make sense.

She has an ulterior motive. She doesn't just want to rule us, she wants to watch us suffer, to burn.

'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.'

I wont fall. I'm not human anymore, I'm not a klutz. I will not fall. My family will not fall.


	21. Chapter 21: Olivia

**So here's the next chapter! I hope that you all like it. If anyone has any questions, please, review or PM me and i'd be happy to answer them.**

**Thanks for reading! :]**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

'_Olivia'_

One of the four months had passed, and many vampires have congregated in the Volturi castle.

We had found all the vampire we could, and now had a nice little army to match Adamaris. We didn't have the same amount of people on our side, but we did have a back up weapon.

The one creature that was _designed _to kill vampires. The Wolves.

I had called them everyday of the lat month, missing them greatly, telling them I'd let them know if we needed them. At the moment, they were simply plan B.

The Cullen's were nervous around me, that much I knew. I was foreign, different, new. I was what I had to be. Cold, decisive, uncaring. And it hurt.

Knowing that the people I love fear me. The people I care about are wary of me. The people who I live for, are scared of what I can do. I'm scared too.

* * *

Several covens were gathered in the throne room, catching up with old friends, meeting new ones, when the doors burst open to a hysterical female vampire.

She was unknown, I had never seen her before. She had dark blonde hair that fell in ringlets down to her lower back, legs that went for miles and glowing red eyes.

I felt Raph's sudden presence next to me, as the personal Guards to stood over the rulers, just in case.

"Who are you?" Caius snapped at her, she had sobs ripping from her chests and, normally, I would've been sympathetic, at the moment it was just pissing me off. The vampire did not answer.

"_Who are you?_" I hissed, she looked up at me and her sobbing stopped.

"You're her. The one that got away…" What was she talking about? The vampire made no move to come towards me, but her eyes were pleading.

"Please, I don't want to stay there, not with her!" She fell to the ground in a heap, and the room was silent, waiting for my reply.

"Who is 'her'?" My tone was impatient. This woman was starting to get on my nerves.

She raised her head and spoke directly to me, it looked as if she had forgotten the presence of everyone else in the room. "Adamaris."

A chorus of growls and hisses echoed through the room at the mention of her name. No less than a second later, the vampire was being held by the throat.

"Are you spying?" Demetri hissed at her, she shook her head pleadingly. Aro stood and spoke for the first time.

"Maggie," he spoke to the petite female of the Irish coven, "may we have your assistance?" The short red-head nodded and came to stand before the stranger.

"Are you spying on us?"

"No." The vampire answered in less than a human heart beat.

"Sh…," Maggie trailed off, and I saw something in her eyes before she continued, "she's telling the truth.

Maggies eyes were always animated, like the world around her was a movie, the most interesting one she had seen, and could never get enough of. For a slight moment, I saw her eyes die, like nothing was in them, No life.

All of the vampires, save the Irish Coven, my brothers and I, left the room.

The doors opened, and in walked the Cullen clan, just finished hunting. They appraised the new vampire with curious eyes and moved to one side of the room. The strange girl stared back at them, her eyes sizing up each one, until they landed on Edward.

I had never felt such possessiveness over Edward until that very moment.

Her eyes grew wide and she seemed to forget all the other creatures in the room as she roamed over his body hungrily.

My nostrils were starting to flare and I gripped the arms of my seat tighter.

She sauntered over to him, almost strutting, a heart-breaking smile on her lips.

"Hi," she stuck out her hand, nails painted deep red, almost purring, "I'm Olivia."

Edward looked nervous as he shook her hand with his own, answering with a simple "Edward Cullen."

"Edward," she moved closer to him, there was barely three inches separating them, "that's an interesting name." Her voice was husky and Edwards eyes were wide, eyebrows raised. I felt a growl threatening to rip through the room.

Edward backed up against the wall and the wooden arms of my throne splintered from the pressure I was putting on it, I heard Emmett snicker.

Olivia kept moving closer until her chest was firmly pressed against Edwards. _She really has confidence, doesn't she?_

All the vampires in the room turned to look at me when my arm rests of my chair were completely torn from the frame, Caius sighed, muttering something about replacing wood with titanium. Emmett beamed at my evilly, thoroughly enjoying my anger.

Edward looked like I was his saviour.

"Chelsea, why don't you show _Olivia_ to her room." I never took my eyes off Olivia while speaking, she shrugged and turned back to Edward, running a hand seductively down his chest.

"I'll see you later." She giggled and followed a disgusted Chelsea out the door. I walked over to Edward, touching his chest.

"She didn't poison you or anything, did she?" This caused Emmett to let out his laughter, unguardedly. Edward looked at the door sceptically.

"I sure hope not."

* * *

My teeth sunk into the fox's neck, trails of blood licking down my chin. I drank greedily, fuelling myself. The blood was salty, and held tinges of rabbit blood, obviously its last meal.

I was breathing heavily as I threw the dead fox to the side, the monster within me still reigning. I closed my eyes and inhaled, tasting the air, the different scents floating through my mind.

I bolted to the west when I caught a faint hint of a lynx, the monster was roaring, I can usually only get small fry in these hunting regions.

The wind whipped my hair behind me, as I pushed my legs faster. Even when I'm hunting, I can still appreciate running. The wind flying past you, feet barely touching the ground. In a way, you feel untouchable. Like the world around you doesn't exist.

I found the lynx, prowling near the edge of the bushes, eying a baby rabbit. I didn't stop, nor slow my speed as I approached my prey. I knew that the creature wasn't fast enough to get away from me, and the monster knew that too.

I groaned in pleasure as it's blood was thrown down my throat. The beast becoming satiated, retreating to the shadows, letting me think clearly without a plaguing thirst.

I stood up as I felt myself come back to reality. I was alone on this hunt, and I was surprised when Edward suggested that I do so. He usually wants to accompany me everywhere these days.

I started on my way back to the castle, my home, eager to see my Imprint. Even the trivial matter on hunting away from him fills me with unease.

The green blur of the forest stopped as I came into the garden of the castle, momentarily pausing at Meghan's memorial. I'd never told Edward just how much pain her death had caused me, and the only thing that kept me going was the hope my Guardian privileges would be restored soon, giving me a way to communicate with her.

I walked into the first hallway, only to find it empty. _Strange._

Walking through the castle more, and not passing anyone for minutes, my curiosity was turning to suspicion. I stoped walking and closed my eyes.

I shifted my feet, feeling through the granite floor to the earth below it. I could feel the weight of the Earth shift, and found all of the vampires in the feeding room. Though they were not feeding. I couldn't smell any blood, nor could I hear screams for mercy.

Were they having a meeting? Without me?

Anger filled me for a moment. This is my battle, and they were meeting behind my back?

I ran straight for the feeding room, a room which I usually avoided.

I gently pushed the doors open, and every head turned to look at me. Every face I looked at wore a snarl, even those of my friends, families, even Edward, it was all directed at me.

I took a step forward, wondering what in the _hell _could possibly be going on. No sooner had I planted my foot, I was surrounded. Every vampire crouching, snarling and hissing at me. All but one.

Olivia stood tall and smug at the end of the room, wearing Aro's leaders cloak. I snarled at her, earning another round from everyone.

I looked into their eyes, and recognised what I saw there.

Nothing.

The same nothing I saw in Maggie's eyes. There faces were vicious but their eyes were unemotional. It was disturbing, looking at Esme, crouched low, like her life depended on it, _snarling at me._

I looked back at Olivia, she had done this, she had changed them, she's controlling them. It was all a lie. How could I have been so utterly stupid?

"Fooled you." Her voice sang, mockingly. That was it. I snapped.


	22. Chapter 22: Exposing Your Soul

**I finished my hal-yearl exams! And, can I just say; Fuckin'. Nailed. It.  
****So, I was in a really good mood when I got home and _really _wanted to update. So, here you go :)  
Okay, some people have been a bit confused with the last chapter, so I hope this will explain some things.  
**

**What is Olivia's power?  
**A form of telekenesis, mind control. I know. _Bitch._

**Why was Edward _'snarling' _at Bella?  
**He was under Olivia's control, everyone is.

**Why can't Olivia control Bella?  
**Well, Olivia is one of Adamaris' Children, she wants to isolate Bella and cause her pain. Besides all that, Bella's mind is protected, remember?

**Why didn't the imprint factor help to save Edward from Olivia's mind control?  
**Well, Bella isn't _full _wolf, her imprint thingy with Edward is only half as powerful as the other werewolves have. So, the imprint couldn't really help anything.

**I hope this answered your questions! And if you have anymore, please, just review or PM me :)  
Thanks for reading! xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

'_Exposing Your Soul'_

I lunged forward, barely making it through the throng of vampires, there were too many of them, my strength would be useless.

I was about to claw at Olivia's throat when I felt myself being thrown backwards, hard. I crashed into the wall, the impact causing debris to fall from the ceiling. I looked forward and found everyone crouching before her, except one, who was holding her by the waist, kissing her passionately.

Edward.

My heart snapped in two.

_It's not him, _I chanted to myself, _he doesn't realise what he's doing, no, Edward would do that._ That didn't make it hurt any less; it didn't make it more bearable.

Edward's my imprint, and to see _that. _It was too much.

They pulled apart, a smug smile appearing on Olivia's lips as she took in my anger-crazed eyes and rigid posture.

"You hurt Sire. No one hurts Sire."

_Fuck. _It _was _a trick. I can only assume that Olivia's power is a form of telepathy. Mind control. I now saw Adamaris' ulterior motive. Giving us four months. Using a month so we would gather her more troops, all to put me in pain. To watch me suffer.

I let out a howl, something I had not done for many months. All of the vampires covered their ears at the ungodly noise, not being used to something of that stature, to such a frequency.

Using their distraction, I lunged forward, stealing Olivia from Edward, who snarled at me menacingly, another wound to the hole in my chest, the hole I hadn't felt for so long now. The only thing keeping me upright was my anger.

I bit into her neck, ready to tear her whole head off, before I was pulled off her, a large chunk of her shoulder and neck coming off in the process.

She let out a scream of pain as I spat her flesh out of my mouth, grinning evilly. I think I was bordering on psychotic.

"You _cow._" She spat at me. I was being held by Emmett, Felix, Liam and Afton, the four strongest vampires here. Olivia stalked over and slapped me across the face with as much force as she could muster.

"_Moo._" I laughed at her. I felt the blood from my previous hunt, less than an hour ago, flood my mouth, forcing itself up to placate for wounds.

I spat the blood at the ground, not fearing that any of the vampires would lose control. If anything, they'd be distgusted.

The blood had been tainted when it ran through my veins, tainted by my venom. It's been used, soiled, and is of no use now.

"Traitor." I was awarded with another slap, and I could see the palm of Olivia's hand turn red, no doubt reacted to my harder skin.

She smirked and nodded her head, and before I realised what was happening, I was kneed in the stomach, by four different vampires, at the same time. The force of it was enough to send me back a few feet.

My blood came from my mouth, and I spat it out, I had only hunted for the first time in three weeks today, and with that new blood leaving my body, I felt my energy draining.

More blood, more spitting, more vampires snarling.

I was hauled to my feet, and I looked to find I was being held by my sister and mother, Alice and Esme. All the other vampires were standing against the walls of the room, only the Cullen's and a select few of the Volturi standing with Olivia.

I willed Caius to remember me as I looked into his eyes, blazing crimson. I looked at the Cullen's and realised, with a start, that all of their eyes were blood Red, save Rosalie with her rainbow eyes.

I felt true pity when I gazed at Carlisle, a man who had prided himself on never giving in to the temptation of human blood, and now, his record was sullied.

Rose stood next to Olivia, smirking evilly. It was something I was used to with Rose, although I had never been on the receiving end of it.

She raised her hands and clapped them together, a large 'boom' echoing off the walls. A wave of crystal flew at me, and I couldn't get out of it's way. I was too weak. I had seen what Rosalie did to Adamaris, so long ago now, I had never thought she'd be using it on me.

The wave hit me, and I cried out in pain. It felt like it was going to tear my body in half. The wave was sharp, serrated, and hurt like fuck. The only reason I was still standing is because I was being held by Alice and Esme, both of whom had not been hit.

"How does it feel, Bella," Olivia began, "to have your very own family want you dead?" I smirked as I regurgitated more blood, spitting it at her feet.

"These people aren't my family. My family wouldn't hurt one of their own, they're not sadistic, psychotic, _twisted_ like you. Your just trying to become Sire's favourite. But you know what?" She leaned forward in mock expectation, getting closer to my ear.

"I'll always be the favourite." I laughed as she pulled away snarling.

She raised her hand – a signal, no doubt. Less than a second later, it was like a game of 'Stacks on!', I was being pulled to the ground and being torn at, all the while laughing. _Yep, definitely psychotic._

When Caius bit into my arm, I had had enough. Throwing them off in a whirlwind, I approached Olivia faster than she could blink. All of the vampires were stuck against the walls, powerless against the torrent of air I was throwing their way.

I threw Olivia to the ground, holding her by the throat, she didn't dare move and inch.

"You think this would break me?" I whispered menacingly into her ear, "that I still wouldn't fight you? That I wouldn't fight Sire? Listen up, Princess. It'll never be enough. I'll kill your whole army, and our Sire. And I will take great pleasure in doing so. But one death, more than others." I laughed darkly.

"Care to make a bet on who that may be?" She shook her head.

"You.", she stiffened under my hand "I will hunt you down and hurt you so that every inch of your body is begging for death. Every inch of your skin, screaming to be put out of its misery. I'll burn your body to coal, and even, then, I will not kill you."

She laughed, and I could hear the shake in her voice. She was trying to put up a tough front. "Why, too scared?" My grip tightened on her throat before I answered.

"Why go for the kill when you can go for the _pain?"_ Pain was something I knew a lot about. The pain I was feeling now is ten fold then the pain of dying, considering I've experienced them both. No, you feel every ounce of pain, for an elongated period of time. Death, you feel pain for moments, and then it's over.

I slammed her head against the granite floor hard and stood to my feet. I stopped the wind that was barring the vampires to the walls and ran towards the west wall, I used all my strength and was able to plough through it easily.

I heard snarls and hisses issuing from behind me, but I didn't turn around, I just kept running, as fast as I could. If I looked back, I wouldn't be able to leave, if I looked back, I'd have to kill them all.

* * *

I didn't stop as I reached the shores of the beach. I would've much rather taken a flight, but all of the vampires would've followed me to the airport, and that would've been catastrophic.

I was sobbing as I ran into the water, the beach abandoned. No human life around me, I was alone.

I dove to the bottom of the ocean floor when I was out far enough, and I didn't stop. They'd stop chasing me eventually, they wouldn't risk getting split up. Olivia wouldn't risk loosing more troops, and having to face Adamaris' wrath.

I was still sobbing as I swam west as fast as I could.

Images of my family ran through my mind, the most prominent being Caius and Edward.

My father, glaring at me, like I was vermin, just another rat caring the black plague, another rat spreading a disease through the country. Something that needed to be exterminated.

And Edward…

_Oh God Edward…_

To see his arms wrapped protectively around another woman's waist, to see him kiss her with just as much passion as he had done with me, it makes my chest rip itself in half, Like my heart is slowly being peeled in different directions, slow, torturous, _unbearable._

So many emotions kept running through my body, only two being the most demanding of my attention. The pain and the utter _anger._

The anger I felt towards Olivia for turning my families against me, the anger I felt against myself for being so utterly stupid, the anger I felt towards Edward…

Imprinting is the strongest bond that anyone could possible have with another. The Imprint is supposed to outweigh anything. It's supposed to protect the one you love. That hadn't happened. Our bond wasn't strong enough, Edward wasn't strong enough.

I know it's irrational to feel anger towards him, but at this stage, I didn't care. I was filled with rage, undiluted and pure.

A rage that I was going to unleash, a rage that will win this war.

Ceasing my sobbing, I swam faster towards my home. I'd be reaching the shores of La Push in less than two days.

Time to get some troops of my own.


	23. Chapter 23: Dead Silence

****

I'm writting as fast as I can! Sorry if you guys have been waiting on edge for this chapter, but here it is!  
This chapter is mainly filler, I need time to explain and build up to some things.

**Okay, so i've had more people ask me this one question, so here's the answer.**

**Can the Werewolf Pack be controlled by Olivia?  
**Yes, and no. The pack _can _be controlled, but only in their human forms. When they're wolves, their minds are connected, and that's too much for Olivia to handle. Everyone has a limit, right?

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Three**

'_Dead Silence'_

I washed up on the shore of First Beach, sobbing, again.

It was dawn, from what I could tell, and from my hearing, I could tell that only a select few people were awake at this hour, the wolves. I was on my knees, unable to hold myself up from my lack of blood.

The sobs escaping from my chest were unguarded and true to the core. Every ounce of pain I'd ever felt escaped my mouth in an ungodly noise. And I cried.

And cried, and cried.

I cried for believing James when he said he had my mother, twenty-six years ago. I cried for losing Edward, I cried for not being strong enough for the months following. I cried for leaving Charlie, and I cried for being so vulnerable. I pounded my fists against the sands of my sorrow, the salty brine washing against my heels. Memories flashed through my head, none of which were good, all of which were etched in misery.

I continued to caterwaul as I felt two warm arms pick me up, and cradle me to their chest, saying nothing, gently rocking me back and forth. I inhaled the scent of the werewolf holding me, caramel and raspberry. I looked up from my venom filled eyes to a very concerned and confused Quil Ateara.

"Bella?" Quil's voice was beautiful in its own way, not as smooth as a vampires, but adorable and adolescent, even though he's technically 42 years old. I fisted my hands on his bare chest, crying into the crook of his neck.

I heard others approach, and many speaking, but I never answered, I only cried harder. I felt Quil shrug at many things my pack brothers were asking him. The questions grew and grew, and I could feel Qquils muscles tense in agitation under my hands.

"Enough. We should just get her home." The others murmured their agreement and I felt warm lips brush my forehead, accompanied by Sam's voice. Urging me to be alright.

I felt myself being moved until I was laying on some ones back, Embry's. I curled my hands in his fur, burying my face into the top of his head, my sobs shaking my entire frame. Air started moving around me, not as fast as I was used to, but fast enough.

I could hear the soft padding of feet all around me, from what I could derive from my senses I could tell that Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam and Jacob were with me. The original pack.

We arrived at my cottage, Jared opening the door for the Embry wolf. I would usually protest at the hardwood floors of my La Push home being tracked in mud, but, like so many other things at the moment, I simply didn't care.

I felt Sam and Paul gingerly pick me up and sit me down on the white leather loveseat, next to my piano.

"Bella," Sam began, pushing a few hairs from my forehead, "I need you to tell me what's going on." Jacob sat down on my left side, placing an arm around my shoulder.

The smell of La Push calmed me, soothed me, quietening my sobs, helping me to get the truth out.

Honest answer is that I considered La Push my first home, ever.

Sure, I had lived in houses with my mother and Phil, it had always been quaint, and the atmosphere was loving. But I had been the one to take care of everything. I took care of my mother, cooking and cleaning as she relieved her teenage years, whilst I lost mine.

Then, I moved to Forks. And took care of my Father. I had loved him greatly, and I still do. Perhaps if he had learned to cook, he wouldn't have eaten three years worth of pizza, dying of a heart attack.

The pack was deathly silent as I explained what was happening, Pauls hands were trembling slightly. My hands fisted in my lap as I told them of Olivia, how she can control minds, what she made my family do.

"They made Carlisle drink from a human?" Quil whispered incredulously. He hadn't had a problem with the leader of the Cullen clan, the only one – besides Esme – who treated him with respect.

"Among other things…" I trailed off, thinking of Edward, the kiss he gave Olivia, the _way _he kissed Olivia. A tear burnt down my cheek at the thought. Jacob took a large breath and tightened his hold on me.

"And Edward? Didn't the Imprint factor outweigh the mind control?" Anger and betrayal burnt through me at the statement, my hands shaking. I was shocked when I felt slight tremors rolling up and down my spine. I could feel the tiniest heat at the nape of my neck.

"You'd think so." I growled out. Jacob moved his arm away from my neck, looking at my trembling form and wonder. The thoughts kept running through my mind.

_Edward. Olivia. Kiss._

_Olivia. Edward. Kiss._

Pain was over ruled by anger, as I thought of it, the tremors becoming more pronounced. I heard tearing noises all around me, and found that Sam and Jacob had phased.

More tears spurt from my eyes as I replayed the previous days in my mind. Anger, sadness, betrayal, anguish. Utter fear.

Fear that I'd never be able to be with Edward, fear that I'd never be able to return to the Volturi, fear that my family would die, fear that I may be the one to kill them.

It was too much, every inch of my body was vibrating, the heat in my neck bursting at the seams. I gasped and stood to my feet shakily, stumbling towards the door, fast as I could.

I made it into the forest, just in front of my house. I dropped to my knees as I started splitting in half.

The heat at the nape of my neck exploded violently, running through my dead veins. I cried out in pain at the sudden heat. I had been cold for so long, I wasn't used to this temperature.

I could feel my bones quiver as my skin started to split. The sound of metal keening. The heat was swirling around my body now, enveloping me into a non-reality where I was warm enough to be human. My bones started to reshape themselves, and I cried out once more.

I felt my fingers claw themselves, slowly reforming my whole hand into midnight black paws. Claws platinum white. A shriek forced itself out as my skin started to split faster. Fur slowly taking over my arms.

My spine arched as I grew, more fur spurting through my granite flesh. My body was becoming used to the heat running in my veins, spreading itself towards my legs as more fur grew. An extra limb extended from my lower back, strangely comforting in it's own warmth.

And then, the transformation was over.

But the pain wasn't.

I'd take the physical pain any day, over this emotional onslaught I was experiencing now.

I kept reliving the past days in my minds, though the pictures were quick. I couldn't get a hold on my thoughts, they were going in every direction, showing different parts of the day in a messed up order.

Sam, Embry and Jacob all growled at what they were seeing, I could hear the anger and malice in their thoughts. And then it appeared, the image of Edward and Olivia.

All thoughts were silent, and then it started.

The Howling.

The utter despair of the noise made me shiver in cold anticipation, waiting for the pain. The pain that certainly arrived, a pain that never left.

I remember a ghost of this feeling, something I had experienced years ago. I had thought that it was true pain, that nothing else could be worse. Oh how wrong I was. At that very moment, I wished I never imprinted on Edward Cullen, that I had never even met Edward Cullen, then all this pain wouldn't exist.

I had seen what an imprint can do to people. The classic example being Sam and Leah. But this time, it was different. I don't think an imprintee has ever backed away from the wolf, the imprinter. I don't think it's possible.

The pull we feel is magnetic, nothing could outweigh it – well, almost nothing.

I had always known Adamaris was strong, it would be foolish to think that she was inexperienced, but I didn't know how powerful her army was. Olivia had obviously been bitten by Bat after her transformation, making her power stronger, that's the only possible way that the Imprint factor could be over ruled.

I heard voices slowly fade from my head, telling me that everyone had phased back to their human forms. I couldn't not now, I needed time. Pulling myself back together would not only be very emotionally painful, but physical as well.

Another warm tingle crossed my shoulders, this time running down my spine too. I had felt this feeling whilst I was swimming to La Push, and just like the last time, I shrugged it off.

So the Pack left me to my thoughts, allowing me to wallow, I knew that none of them could relate, only Leah could and even then she wouldn't grasp how much pain I was actually in, no one could.

So I kept howling. Howling and howling.

* * *

**The first person to review this chapter will be sent a preview of chapter Twenty-Four! :) Xx.**


	24. Chapter 24: William Tid

**Sorry about the wait, i've got the flu and writing hasn't been at the top of my 'things to do' list.**

**ONE-SHOT!**  
**I have a one-shot called 'Thinking of You, Wherever You Are.' It's Emily's thoughts after she wakes up from Sam's attack. Relatively short.  
Check it out!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

'_William Tid'_

"I'm sorry that I've had to involve you guys in this." I repeated for the hundredth time, Jacob groaned and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bella," Paul burst in, "if anything, you're giving us a present." I rolled my eyes at him.

The whole pack was convened at My old home, it was the only house large enough to hold all of us. The pack had arrived as soon as I got a hold of myself, and even then I wasn't able to phase back. I was putting the transformation off, trying to save some physical pain.

I eventually had no choice but to phase back, and now here I stand, my Pack brothers and their imprints shooting me looks of pity.

"So…we fight?"Quil was trying to mask his excitement, but we all knew that he loved a good fight. Quil had always been peculiar, he never resented the werewolf life, like all the other pack members, he saw Sam's 'cult' as the 'in' crowd, and he was happy.

Everyone looked at Jacob, then to me, and finally, Sam. His face was determined, and I could see the worry in Emily's eyes.

"We fight."

* * *

The next two weeks passed the same as in Italy. We were looking for help. When first had first said that we were going to try and contact other werewolf packs, I had been shocked. I didn't know any other packs out there.

"_Bella, not everyone born in La Push stays here." _Was his obvious response.

Sam's cousin, Michael, or 'Milo', as everyone called him, was the first to arrive with his pack of three, Arty, Fred and Chase.

They arrived in a matter of days, and I took an immediately liking to all four of them. Milo and Arty were brothers and very much like the other, calm and collected. Chase immediately hit it off with Seth, being close to his age, and Fred. Well, he's Fred.

He arrived and was greeted by Embry and I, closely followed by Leah. She was walking over, her head down and hands in her pockets. "Hi," I heard Fred murmur to her, her head shot up and both their eyes went wide.

The familiar heart warming tingle ran up my spine and Embry and I turned to Leah, as Chase turned to Fred. They had imprinted on each other.

To find an imprint is a remarkable thing, someone who you share your life with. But to find two werewolves who have imprinted _on each other_, it was simply astounding.

These past two weeks, I had never seen Leah so happy. And because Leah was finally happy, Sam and Emily were happy too. They were all free of this little grudge, they could all love freely.

From the information we got from Milo's pack, we had located two more packs, one in Alaska, and another in L.A. hopefully those two packs will be able to give us more information and lead us to others.

I was looking for werewolves, but not the La Push kind. I was looking for a species that my father had tried to wipe out. The 'Children of the Moon', werewolves that only changed at the full moon. Although I'm not sure whether that is true, or whether it's a Hollywood fact.

So now here I sit, the phone in my hand ringing, fingers crossed that someone, _anyone _will pick up.

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

…Stop taunting me!

_Ring, ri—_

"_Hello?_" A gruff voice answered on the other end. For a moment I was too shocked to respond, it took me only three seconds to get my bearings, a long while for vampires.

"Hello, is..." I glanced at the paper in my hands, "William Tid in?"

"_Speaking._" I breathed an air of relief. William Tid had managed to talk himself out of death at Jane's hands. How he did it, I'll never know. I only hope that he'll want to help me out.

"Hello Mr. Tid, my name is Isabella Vol—," I cut off abruptly, the name sending my chest into a frenzy. "Swan, my name is Isabella Swan."

"_How can I help you?_" His voice was friendly.

"Well, Mr. Tid,"

"—_Call me Will_." He interrupted.

"Will. This question is going to seem…odd, but I want you to know firstly that I'm not normal either."

"…_Okay?_" Came his confused response. I took a deep breath.

"Are you William Tid, the werewolf?"

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening, and I could only hear Will's heavy breathing. A few whispers were being exchanged from what I could only assume was his pack.

"_Yes._" He was wary now. _Good job, Bella!_ "_Who did you say you were?_"

"Isabella Swan. Formally known as Isabella Volturi."

"_Volturi?_" He growled out.

"Yes. I need your help, Will."

"_Why should we help you?!_" Several growls emerged from the other line.

I took a deep breath and tried not to snap with the tone Will was taking with me. He had every right to be angry. Eventually, he let me speak. I explained what I was, about the La Push pack, our current situation, and why we needed his help.

"…_And what will we get out of it?_" Came his much calmer voice.

"My protection. I will make sure that no vampire even thinks of harming your pack." I spoke calmly as I could whilst hearing him laugh without humour.

"_Sorry, but I don't think that one hybrid thing or whatever you are, is enough to keep us out of danger_." More growls of agreement from the other line.

"I'm powerful, Will, and if you come to La Push, I will prove it to you. If you don't see me fit, then you can leave, you aren't obliged to stay or fight."

I was silent, waiting for his answer. If he did decide to come, then I know he'd stay. I'd show him every ounce of my power if need be, I'd do anything to get their help.

Now, I was waiting, if Will did decide to help, he could contact so many others, than, we may stand a chance against Adamaris.

"_We'll come._" My heart leapt into my throat and I was speechless. He said yes, _he said yes! _

"_Swan?_" He asked, curious to the silence.

"Ye-yes… I'm here. Could you get a flight to Seattle, as soon as you can?" I was speaking quickly now, and had to repeat myself before he understood.

"_Uh…well…our current financial situation isn't that grand, you see—,_"

"I'll pay for your tickets. How many do you need?" I could hear him muttering numbers to himself, obviously doing a head count.

"_Fourteen._" Will's gruff voice informed.

Four—_Fourteen?! _I guess there are a lot of things I have to learn about this different species of werewolf, I gathered my bearings before I spoke.

"They'll be waiting at the airport." He grunted in reply before hanging up the phone. The number kept replaying in my mind. Fourteen. If he knows of other packs, we may just have enough people to fight.

* * *

The pack was ecstatic. Milo's pack had managed to contact two others, who had agreed immediately, everyone wanting a good war with the 'blood suckers'. I was scared at first, that they'd resent me, but I found that everyone was very accepting.

Milo had contacted his sister, whose husband is a werewolf. Jonathan had agreed and made it here in less than a day, bringing his pack of four. Leah was surprised to see a female in their midst and took an immediate liking to Jill.

So far, we had seventeen wolves, including myself. We may not be able to get the same amount of people on our side as Adamaris does hers, but we have our own advantages. The fact that the wolves were _built, created, _to destroy vampires, many of whom do not even know that Werewolves exist. Most of them won't be prepared, and the ones that will, won't be expecting William Tid.

Another warm tingle ran through my back as I stepped into the cool air of Forks forest, eager for my hunt.


	25. Chapter 25: Welcome to La Push

**I'll have a link on my profile if you want to see Bella's _Macbeth _shoes that she wears in this chapter. They're awesome. Wish I had a pair.**

**So, i'm trying to move the story along faster but it's proving difficult, the chapters are getting harder and harder to write and I often find that I need to start over multiple times. I re-wrote this chapter about three times, and I was finally happy with that version, I hope you are too.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :] xx.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

'_Welcome To La Push'_

I fiddled with the clasp on my bracelet, trying to take it off. My hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't get a good grip on it. I had already removed the wooden wolf that Jacob had made, and put it on a plain silver necklace.

I couldn't wear the Volturi ring. Not in a time like this. I don't know if I'd ever be able to wear it again, I didn't want any reminders of my father, Cassie, Felix, Demetri. So now here I sat, trying to remove the reminders of the Cullens. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice…Edward.

I eventually got too aggravated and just ripped the clasp off, throwing the bracelet against the wall of my house. I growled and put my head in my hands.

My pack brothers and sister were in the forest, the Alpha's showing each other how they have fought against vampires, then relaying it back to their pack. We weren't expecting William Tid to arrive for at least another two hours.

I pulled my head out of my hands with a sigh, walking over to the bracelet and picking it up. The diamond heart and Cullen crest were unharmed, and I put it in my pocket. I wouldn't have the reminders, but I'd know that they were there, just like reality.

I may not be able to see my family, but I know they're there. Underneath the mind-control and thirst, they're there.

I glanced at my piano and made my way over. My hands hovered over the keys but I made no noise, all pieces of music I knew how to play were not appropriate in a time such as this, a time of mourning.

Instead, I clasped my hands together and bowed my head. I hadn't really prayed before, and I don't remember doing much in my human life, I didn't really believe in anything until I saw it. I didn't believe in vampires, but I saw them. I didn't believe in werewolves, but they were also proven real.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference. Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen."

I came out of the prayer feeling different, like a weight had been lifted. Knowing that someone out there who wasn't fighting, was still looking out for my families, watching the ones I could not.

A tingle ran down my spine, like a shiver. I waited for another but nothing came, just the one. _Strange._ The feeling was oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. I had been feeling the same shiver for a while now, and it was starting to unnerve me.

I sighed and stood up, making my way out of my cottage and into the forest of La Push.

Running used to mean everything to me. It was the closest thing I could get to flying, and then I actually _could _fly. But now, the wind whipping around me meant nothing. The pale blur I became astounded no one. I used to run to something, whether it be a hunt, a fight, or Edward. Now, I was running to nothing, and no one was waiting for me.

Or so I thought.

I skidded to a halt, my _Macbeth_ clad feet kicking mud everywhere. There were fourteen of them, just as he had said, and one stood in front of the throng, I could only guess he was William.

"Isabella Volturi?" He questioned warily.

"It's Swan now. Isabella Swan." I held out my hand in greeting, and he smiled slightly before shaking my hand, grimacing at the coldness.

"I'm Will Tid. And this is my pack." He gestured behind him and I smiled and nodded my head in greeting.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to where my pack brothers are." He smiled and nodded yes. I started running slowly, slowly for my pace anyway, and Will's pack was keeping up. I quickened my stride a little and found they could keep up with that too. I sped up once more and notice some of them fall back slightly.

I settled in between, not my full speed, but not utterly slow either. It seemed that the real wolves could keep up with that.

I burst into the baseball clearing, and all the wolves turned to look. They straightened up immediately, and the pack leaders stepped forward. Sam, Milo, Jonathan and Luke, the latest Alpha to arrive with his pack of five.

I sauntered over to Seth and hoisted myself onto his back. He and a few others were in their wolf forms. I don't know why, but being close to my brothers while they were in their other forms gave me comfort, some sort of security. Seth grunted what resembled a chuckle.

"I'm Sam Uley, and this is my pack, Jacob, Paul, Quil," he began to point us out, "Embry, Leah, Seth, Jared, Oliver, Jason and Bella." They all gave their greetings as Milo, Jonathan and Luke introduced their packs.

Will's pack contained nine males and five females, all varying in ages. Will looked to be the oldest, in his early forties or late thirties.

Will introduced his pack and I could see my brothers scrutinizing them, noting the differences between us. Unlike the La Push pack, these werewolves were not huge, nor did they run an overbearing heat. I could make out at least one faded scar on each of them, looking like a dog bite.

The younger ones, ranging in ages from fifteen to seventeen, looked uneasy, which was understandable. Being in a different environment, surrounded by huge half naked boys – and two girls – would do that to you.

"Well," began Eli, second in command of Will's pack, "we wouldn't want to be wasting your time if we do not find this deal fitting." He gestured to me and I happily hopped off Seth's back, scratching behind his ears once. Oliver – Sam's son – 'awed' us, earning himself a growl.

"Swan," Will asked for my attention, "thank you – for the tickets I mean. I wasn't expecting First Class." A smirk built itself on his lips, and I found myself returning it.

"I wouldn't want our guests to be uncomfortable."

"—Yeah, and she has a shit load of money." Embry interrupted. The pack laughed and I rolled my eyes. Just because it was true didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

"So, show us this strength of yours." Will started, his lips pursed and a thoughtful look on his face. I nodded my head in his direction and ran to the middle of the clearing, fast as I could. The look of surprise on Will's face from my speed alone made me chuckle.

I was then surrounded by my pack. Some in their wolf forms, other as humans. They had formed a loose circle around me and were growling, some playfully, others – not so much.

One by one, a split second after the other, they ran at me, Sam first, followed closely by Jacob. They tried to wrestle me to the ground, with no such luck. I made no move to throw them off me, but when too many were latched onto me, I would throw them off.

I could see them getting tired. Their chests rising heavily. I decided to just stop the show of my strength and move onto the next stage, my power. The wolves saw me stand and they knew I wanted to move on. As one, they ran at me, I let them get close before I raised the earth to halt their tracks. The wall wasn't that high, and many attempted to jump over, I just threw them back with extreme wind.

I looked over to Will and saw the astonishment written all over his face, and the rest of his pack, and decided it was time for him to decide. I stopped all of my powers and jogged to Quil, who flew back further than expected when I began my tornado.

I could hear Will whispering with Eli, both giving pro's and cons to this situation. I happily tuned out, trying to give them privacy. I gingerly picked Quil up, and he let out a startled yelp as I threw him over my shoulder, I growled playfully at him.

I turned back around as I hear Will's voice. "We'd be happy to help." He said with a smile, I returned it with a toothy grin before he continued, "But we do need to discuss some things." I let the Quil wolf off my shoulder and stood with Sam.

"That we do."

Another warm tingle ran across my shoulders as I walked into the forest with William Tid.


	26. Chapter 26: Wrecked

**So some people have figured out what the little 'tingle' Bella has been feelings is, which is awesome!**

**I'm trying to move the story along more in the next few chapters, but i'm finding it difficult to write as of late. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**_OH! Hello Liz :)_**

**Thanks for reading, xx.**

* * *

** Chapter Twenty-Six**

'_Wrecked'_

"That was quiet a display you gave us." Will chuckled to me. I smirked without any real humour.

"I needed to convince you. We really need your help." I thought of my family, possibly feeding off humans at this very moment. Edward had told me about his 'rebellious' years, when he was a newborn. It made me sick to think that Olivia had changed him back into that monster.

I discussed the terms of the war with Will. Why I needed his help, why I would prefer it if he didn't kill anyone in my family, why I had offered my protection. Many questions started to become answered. "Obviously, I can't be with your pack twenty-four seven." I told him. "But I will check in once every two or three months. After this war, no one will harm your family, William."

He gazed at me with forlorn eyes. "I really hope so."

The terms of Wills assistance in exchange for my protection had been settled after a half hour of discussion. I had agreed to tell the Volturi that absolutely no harm was to come of Will's pack. I knew that they would listen.

"Will," I began, "what can you do? – As a werewolf, I mean. Are the Hollywood tales true?" Will smiled at me fondly.

"Somewhat – the whole 'full moon' thing is a bit farfetched, but not completely off the mark." He saw my confused look and elaborated. "We don't change at the full moon – well, we can, but we can change at other times too. Just, not during the day. We can't change in the sunlight. As to why – I have no clue."

"Can you run really fast? Are your ears as keen as the La Push wolves?..." I rattled off a list of things to Will, and he happily answered them.

"We aren't as strong as your wolves, not by a long shot. But our speed and stamina exceeds theirs greatly. Our senses are heightened, but not as much as you." Another thought popped into my mind, and before I had time to filter what I was saying, it tumbled from my mouth.

"Are you immortal?" His face went blank and stared at me curiously.

"No, why?" So I guess Hollywood got something right.

"The La Push wolves don't age." I told him quietly. Will's eyes grew large and stared at me in shock. He shook his head a couple of times to get his bearings.

"Whoa." Was all he could say. We continued talking and I led him to my cottage. He admired it and told me what I could improve on – it turns out that Will is a construction worker. I showed him the guest room, which could house three people. The rest of his pack would be staying in my old home – Charlies.

* * *

We returned to the baseball clearing and I told my pack brothers of what Will and I discussed, not that they really cared, they were just happy we were receiving _some _form of help. Sam was showing Will and his pack the best way to dodge vampires, with me as help.

I was against Embry, him being the second fastest, as Sam stood in his human form, explaining to Will how Embry was dodging me, where I would attack, what vampires weak spots were if he ever got a good crack at one.

I handed myself over into the separate being of my mind, relishing in the pure animal I had kept locked away from the world. I needed to show them what Adamaris' army could do, and I was going to do it properly.

I pulled my lips back over my teeth and snarled. Embry reciprocated with an aggressive growl. I felt my eyes grow cold and black, my hands turning into claws, preparing for the fight.

I took off towards Embry, slower than my full speed, and my hands gripped the air of where he once was. I turned to my left and saw him crouched, preparing to catapult into my side. I let out a hiss as I danced my way around him, landing a gentle blow into his lower back.

I heard Sam tell Oliver to phase, trying to show Will how two wolves against one lone vampire is much more safe. But then again, _I'm _not one lone vampire.

I heard Oliver's clothes tare and a moment later a dark blonde wolf was at my other side, opposite to Embry. Oliver let out a deep muffled growl, low and offending. I stayed silent as I crouched, my lips pulling back from my teeth of their own accord.

Oliver launched himself at me, and I ducked out of his way a second before he made impact with my head. I looked forward and saw Embry coming up from the front, his long legs stretching fast and hard, showing why he was the second fastest wolf.

I spun to the left and then to the right, avoiding another blow from Oliver. Embry jumped onto my back, and I could feel his muzzle move to hover above my neck. I reached up and grabbed tufts of his fur and flung him forward, off my back. I decided that now it was my turn to be on the offensive.

I crouched low and shot towards Oliver. The wolf let out a growl as it side stepped my advance. Oliver and Embry crouched, side by side in a defensive manner. I let a hiss escape my lips as I jumped forward, propelling my agile frame toward them at a faster speed.

Oliver leapt to the right to and Embry to the left, I landed in the middle of their previous positions. I decided to go for Oliver, he being slower than Embry.

"Vampires go for the weakest link," I heard Sam explaining, "that's why it's better to pair up."

The demonstration continued until I had pinned Oliver twice and Embry once, both of them managed to get me to the ground once – between the two of them. They'd do really well against vampires.

Will, Sam, Milo, Luke and Jonathan were having an 'Alpha' meeting. Discussing strategies, where other packs were. As it turns out, Will is very close to about four other packs in his world, each with around the same number of wolves as his. And if they decided to help us, I can only imagine how many wolves will be prowling through La Push and Forks.

* * *

Another month had passed. Leaving us only with two months to gather recruits. We now had around 23 shape-shifter Quileute wolves, and—believe it or not—forty three Moon wolves. We were very discreet in hiding them, I had built houses with Will and other helpers, my super speed and strength finishing the houses quickly. They were not decorated or painted, but they had furniture, and plenty of food.

_It's good to be rich._

And now I stood, motionless, in front of the lifeless house. The grass around it grown wildly, encroaching on the vampires territory. The garden was harbouring foul weeds that stuck out like a sore thumb (Esme would be so disappointed).

One of the windows were smashed, and the front of the house covered in graffiti, the—once white—walls barely visible under the written profanities. I guess the news of the sudden departure of the Cullen clan had spread through Forks quickly. It was to be expected—I suppose. In a town as small as this, news spreads like wild-fire. It gets out of hand, and the whole truth is never told.

I stared at the wrecked mansion, appalled that anyone would do something like this to a house so beautiful. Yet, part of me was smiling. I was angry at them, even though I know they can't control it. But being bitten and snarled at from my own family—it was a lot to take in.

I took a few steps back, trying to get a full, clearer view of the spray-painted graffiti. Many had written crude things about Rosalie, many declaring how '_fuckable_' she is. Some wrote about Emmett, and that he abused steroids. That Alice was a witch, who needed to be burnt at the stake. And Edward…

I nearly laughed when I saw what they wrote about Edward. I don't know whether that was because I found it funny, or whether I thought it was so utterly stupid that the concept was laughable.

'_Edward Cullen; and the Gay Brigade.'_ The graffiti artist had then draw a mock caricature of each family member. Even Esme and Carlisle.

I didn't understand. From what I remembered of my human life—everyone either loved the Cullen's, or where too scared to approach them in any way. What had changed? What had the Cullens done to make every pre-pubescent teenager at Forks High despise them so much? I could understand why they wouldn't be fond of Rosalie. She never hid her feelings about anyone. If she didn't like you, she'd make sure you knew it.

And Alice, darling little Alice. What could've she possibly done to deserve to be '_burnt at the stake!_'? I guess the students of Forks High finally grew a pair. I turned away from the house, ready to leave, when I caught the sight a rather large picture painted onto the window wall. I ran around the house, into the back yard, only to find that someone had drawn a large blood-stained mouth, two pearly white fangs curling over the bottom lip.

Now I was worried. Had someone in Forks managed to find out the secret of vampires? Where they telling everyone? I turned to leave again, prepared to investigate this more, when small writing underneath the picture seized my gaze. I walked over and examined it.

'_Dogs rule._' Was written in a familiar script. Paul. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that Paul was just having some fun. I knew that he hadn't drawn the crude caricatures on the front of the house, Paul may hate vampires, but he isn't that cruel. No. The front of the house was the work of bratty teenaged kids, whose only worries in life was what to wear on their date, and whether their pimples would vanish before prom. No. They have no idea about our world. They have no real concept of pain. And yet they have the gaol to write about people they don't even know.

_Fuckers._

I stood up and felt another tingle jolt across my shoulder blades. I didn't shake it off this time. It's been happening for awhile now, and each time I've ignored it, thinking that it was from my most recent phase into wolf form. But I caught a good feel of it this time. The heat wasn't angry. When we phase, the heat that our humans formed have contained is furious. And rips through our bodies.

But this wasn't a heat. It was a tingle. There was actually nothing warm about it. It didn't course through my still veins, or split my body in half, it just teetered on the edge, teasing and prodding me. Watching, waiting to see what I'll do next. _I wish it'd come more often._

The tingle had a… 'homey'… vibe to it. Like it's supposed to be there. But the knowledge of _why _it's there is locked away in my mind, and I don't know how to fix it! I let a roar tare from me as frustration reared its head.

I began pacing around the Cullens backyard, walking in a constant circle, but never allowing me to get view of the house. I may just destroy it. _Hmm… destroying it…not a bad idea..._ _I mean… it's not like they'll be able to come back here for a long time, they'd move as soon as this silly war is over anyway... Esme would love to build a new house, it's a gift to them!_

I raised my fingers, ready to snap them and let the house light up in flames, when I heard a shifting in the wind. Not a breeze, but like something was moving it, slowly, up and down, up and down. And only a small portion of it too.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned around in surprise, my eyes landing on an old ally.

"Irina?"

No sooner had I uttered her name, another warm tingle spread across my shoulders.


	27. Chapter 27: Unexpected

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

'_Unexpected'_

"Irina? What are you doing here?" I uttered to her while swinging my arms in circles, trying to expel the goodness of the tingle.

"A little birdie to me you needed help." She said mysteriously. I cocked my head to the side. Who is this little 'birdie' she is referring to? She gave the answer to my silent question by simply pointing to the sky. I looked up in wonder, and—for the first time since Irina's arrival—looked around me.

The wind was roaring heavily, swaying the trees and ripping small shrubs from their new homes in Esme's garden. No mere storm could ever produce something this powerful. I recognised it immediately of the mysterious creator. The one who put us here.

I looked to the sky in thanks, and the wind died down some. I looked back at Irina and found her gazing curiously at the Cullen mansion. She didn't look critical—if anything, she looked amused. My mind was brought back to the task at hand.

"You're here to help?" I asked, she smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"She's got my family too." She murmured sadly.

Although Irina was back in this world, she hadn't returned to her family of Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garret and Tanya. She would watch them every now and again, just to make sure they were okay, then she would resume her search for her mate—Laurent.

"How much do you know?" I asked of her. Again, in answer, she simply pointed to the sky and the wind roared in majesty. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

How could I have forgotten to search for Guardians? I'm sure plenty of them would be willing to help out. I know that even if Alfonse was a human Guardian, he was more than happy to have a good fight. Gregorio and Hans…Hans. Had he known about Bat? Was he a Childe of Adamaris? I guess we'll have to find out.

Instead of simply leading Irina around La Push, she wrapped her butterscotch wings around me and teleported us there. I felt the familiar falling feeling, like nothing is there to catch you. It makes adrenalin run through your veins.

We appeared right in front of Milo's pack. All of whom jumped in surprise, Chase even phased from the shock. They all got on the defensive when they saw she was a vampire, but I could see the confusion their eyes held at the prospect of her wings.

Saviours to my explanation, my pack brothers walked through the other end of the clearing to discover what the big commotion was.

"Irina!" Seth called out, delighted. He was the only member of our pack to have vampire friends, well, besides me, of course. Irina turned to him, a hand raised over her head in greeting. I turned back to Milo.

"This is Irina, she's bringing more help." He blinked furiously and continued to stare at her wings, as if any moment, they would disappear.

We gathered everyone—from every pack—into the baseball clearing, which was becoming our training grounds. My body had made imprints everywhere on the land, considering I was the trainer. Everyone was looking at Irina curiously, and some of the younger female Moon wolves were gazing in awe.

Everyone was gathered and a hush fell over them as they turned to gaze at Irina and I, waiting for an explanation. Standing out the front, facing a herd of werewolves—if I had still been human, I would've been terrified. But I'm not, life with the Volturi had taught not to fear creatures that can help, for they'd fear you in return.

"This," I gestured to Irina, "is Irina. Irina is what one would call a _Guardian._" Irina took over the explanation, considering she knew more on the subject than I, many gasps kept weaving through the crowd at what Irina was telling them. My attention was only pulled away when I heard two creatures, weaving through the night air. They were approaching fast.

I blew the wind towards us, and with it, the scent of two vampires…but I recognised the scents, and though many of the werewolves were now in defensive mode, Irina and I were smiling at each other.

The two vampire Guardians landed, cautious of the wolves. I walked over with Irina to greet them.

"Gregorio! Hans!" I cried happily. Gregorio gave me a warm hug and Hans nodded his head with a smile in my direction.

"How are you Isabella?" Gregorio questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

Hans, obviously sensing my grief, changed the subject. "We've contacted Alfonse, he's gathering up all of the Guardians who are willing to help. And after our own war, Bella, many are willing."

"What War?" One of the young werewolves called. My fists clenched as I thought of it. The War, the war that had taken my beloved sister away, the war that changed everything. I took in a deep breath and turned to Gregorio.

"Would you mind explaining?" I spoke through my teeth, he smiled and approached the wolves, not a care in the world.

I felt Jacobs presence behind me, then Sam's. Jacob slung his arms over my shoulder as Sam looked at me with worried eyes. Hans had joined Gregorio to help in the explanation of Diablo's, Irina was staring off into the forest, lost in her own thoughts.

The pain I felt was unbearable, worse than anything. Worse than seeing Edward kiss another woman, worse than being attacked by my family. I knew they were still out there, I knew that I'd get them back. But Meghan? Oh God Meghan. I could never see her again.

I had never really thought of it. I was constantly running from the pain. I was so convinced that she would just appear next to me and smile, that she'd tell me she'd missed me and wouldn't leave again. But she couldn't, she can't leave because she's already gone.

But now, as I think about the real truth, I may be able to receive messages from Meghan through the wind, but I won't hear her voice. I won't see her face. A gravestone here and there isn't enough to memorialize her. It isn't enough to tell the world she existed. She needed to be recognised. But she couldn't be. It was too late.

I was holding onto her, for dear life. Thinking, _hoping, _that this was just a terrible dream, that I would wake up—human—and still be living in Phoenix, that we wouldn't be in a car accident, that Meghan wouldn't die in front of my eyes. But I'm not a time lord, what's done is done, and I need to accept that.

But acceptance is what terrifies me.

"I don't want to forget her, she shouldn't be forgotten." I spoke quietly to Jacob. He tightened his grip around my shoulders in turn.

"Bella, there's a difference between forgetting, and accepting." He told me, "You'll never forget your sister, but you have to accept that she's gone." I looked into his dark concerned eyes and nodded my head. Another warm tingle running across my shoulders.

"What the…" I mumbled, shaking Jakes arm off. He looked on curiously as I ran my hands across my shoulder blades, feeling the raised skin of the mark of my Guardianship. A shape of wings, every Guardian has one, the mark is inked in black. However, mine isn't. It won't be until I restore my status.

"Bella?" Sam curiously asked. I turned to him and shook my head muttering 'nothing'. Both he, Jacob and Irina looked concerned but let it drop.

* * *

Another week passed, and we were all waiting for Alfonse to arrive. He had phoned Hans and told him he should be arriving soon.

I was sitting in the lounge room of my small Cottage. I hadn't moved for days, or, at least I think it's been days. It's hard to tell when you lose all track of time. I remember telling Jacob I needed time alone, time to accept Meghan's death, he and Sam happily obliged. I would usually have at least three or four wolves in my house, eating, cooking, talking or something recreational.

But now, it was just me. My pale flesh was the only thing occupying the quaint cottage of my life, not moving for days, I don't even think I've blinked—it was like I was a phantom. All the wolves have been avoiding this house at all costs, I remember one of the Moon wolves getting freaked by my statue-like posture, and how I wouldn't move a muscle.

Songs were repeating themselves in the background, all dark, dank and depressive. I had put on my favourite songs, the _Queen of the Damned _soundtrack. It suited my mood perfectly.

_You see, I cannot be Forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
we walk amongst you, feeding, raping  
must we hide from everyone?_

Yes, we have to hide. The world would be thrown into chaos if we were to reveal ourselves. Utter chaos. Terror sweeping over everyone's thoughts, the world would be too scared to function. Adamaris cannot see this. She thinks everyone will bow down to her. Has she learnt nothing over her long life? I blinked as I heard the song end and change.

_You fell away, what more can I say?  
The feelings evolved  
I won't let it out_

_I can't replace, your screaming face  
feeling the sickness inside_

System. My favourite song. It was like that song was written in dedication to me. The first verse alone ballads my recent struggle through Adamaris' war. I perked my ears, listening more intently to the song of my life.

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood and mine  
we'll be fine  
then your body will be mine_

_So many words, can't describe my face  
this feelings evolved, so soon to break out_

_I can't relate to a happy state  
Feeling the blood run inside_

I'm sure that if Edward was listening to me with this song now, he'd insist I'd turn it off, that it _wasn't _the story of my life. But Edward isn't here, and it is the story of my life. He can't change that, no one can. My life is what it is; it's what I've made it. Destiny isn't set in stone, if there's even such as thing a destiny.

It's another thing I have to accept.

And I know it isn't something I'll forget. How can I forget my own life? I won't. Meghan's death isn't something I'll forget, but it's something I can put behind me.

For the first time in days I moved. I gently stood and glided over to the stereo, pressing the 'OFF' button. It cut off half way through the first verse of the next song. I sighed and turned towards the window, it was dark out, and a full moon. My pack brothers would be training the wolves tonight, as they wanted to give me space, and for that I was grateful.

I caught sight of myself in the reflection of the glass, my eyes were very dark. I needed to feed. I quickly changed my clothes and pulled my hair into an elastic. I figured I better tell my brothers I was out of my trance-like state and was hunting.

As I entered the clearing, many people were sparring at once, my pack brothers going from each session, helping them out, telling what they're doing wrong and what they can make better. I smiled at them.

Jared noticed me first and jogged over, once he was close enough he pulled me into a hug. "How're you feeling?"

"…Better. I'm just going for a hunt." I told him, his eyes brightened and he told me to wait for a minute. He ran back over to a small group of males, I assumed them to be the Alphas. I didn't recognise them, so I assumed they were the Alpha's of the moon wolves.

Jared came running back over, the four men in tow.

"Bella, would you mind showing them how you hunt? They want to know what the vampires will look like when they're given over to their senses." He saw the reluctance in my eyes and added. "So they can be prepared for the fight." I sighed heavily and nodded my head. I took off running, not so eager for my hunt.

* * *

**The songs I used in this chapter were:**

**1._ Forsaken _by David Draiman of _Disturbed_  
2. _System _by Chester Bennington of_ Linkin Park_ **

**Both are from the _Queen Of The Damned _soundtrack.**

**I have created a website :)  
That is where my links for things in my stories will now be posted. The link to my website is on my fanfiction profile. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	28. Chapter 28: Fade To Black

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

'_Fade To Black'_

**THIRD PERSON**

Isabella gave herself over to the beast, the beast that's constantly in her mind, teetering on the edge of existence, waiting to snatch Bella's humanity away from her any chance it got. If she gives herself over to the beast more often, it is not tempted to force itself upon her.

The beast reared its head a snarled, taking full control of Bella's mind. It relished in this feeling, the pure animalistic need pulsing down its throat, the edge, the adrenalin, it's what the beast feeds off, how it gets by. Bella had been subjecting herself to the beast more willingly these past weeks. It allows her to be free of her hopeless thoughts for a time, it helps to work the frustration out of her body.

The four Alpha's that were brave enough to accompany Bella on her hunting trip stayed far back from her, like she had requested, and they looked on in awe as Bella prepared to lunge for a Deer.

She sprang forward from the cover of the bush, the deer was too slow to even here her. The deer's neck was snapped and then fed hungrily upon. The alphas saw Bella's eyes; they were coal black, untamed and animalistic. _Is this what all the vampires will look like? _One of them thought.

They watched Bella as she took down the rest of the herd, not one drop of blood spilling onto her shirt, although at one point a trail dribbled down her chin. She quickly wiped it away with her finger. The beast was still in control, and the Alpha's could tell by looking into its eyes that it wasn't Bella, but something new entirely.

The beast is a separate entity in a vampires mind, some vampires let it roam free, completely eclipsing their rational thought or senses, many newborns find it difficult to get the beast under control, and many are destroyed because of it. But the ones that learn to keep the beast at bay, hate it. They _want _the best to roam, they love the animalistic side, they love being out of control. That wasn't the case for Bella.

Although the beast allows her to forget harmful memories, it brings forth a creature of destruction, a creature that could destroy an entire town in a matter of minutes. If Bella let the beast roam free, everyone who so much as looked at her would be dead.

* * *

**BELLA**

I woke up, the problem was that my eyes were already open. I pulled the beast back, and it snarled and struggled vigorously, but it was caged in the end. I felt like I had just had an out of body experience. The ache in the back of my throat had been dimmed, and I was now okay to walk amongst the humans freely. I turned to my left and saw the four Alpha's—Will, Jack, Bradley and Adam.

They were looking at with wonder, awe and just a little fear. I only knew because of the underlying coat I saw in their eyes. I walked over to them cautiously, as to not frighten them or make them think I was attacking.

I reached them and no one spoke for a while. The quiet was unnerving. Why would they want to watch me hunt? I only ever felt comfortable with Edward seeing that side of me. A side of the monster. If the Alpha's couldn't manage what I looked like hunting, then they'd have a hard time stomaching a blood thirsty vampire in battle.

Will was brave and broke the silence first. "Well, that was an experience." He said with an optimistic smile.

This broke the tension around the air and we soon immersed ourselves within easy conversation. It felt strange, talking to four werewolves about my hunting techniques. "What does it feel like?" Adam questioned.

Like I'm a monster, "It's like I'm having an out-of-body experience."

More questions came and I answered them as truthfully as I could. I now understood why Edward called himself a monster, that's what we are. No. That's what _I _am. Edward doesn't have to feed every week. I don't have to, but I'm so scared that if I don't, I'll attack the first human I see.

Will, Bradley and Jack walked ahead into the forest, Adam and I trailing behind. I could tell that he had something on his mind and I waited patiently for him to order his thoughts. He looked to me and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I blank look was on his face. He closed his mouth and faced forward again.

"Adam?" I asked tentatively. He looked over and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I just don't know how to word this." She gave him an encouraging smile and waited for him to say something.

"I was thinking about your pack." I looked at him curiously, asking him to go on.

He looked down as they kept walking, and a sad expression graced his features. "I feel sorry for them…" I didn't stop walking, though I showed the shock and burning curiosity on my face.

"I know a lot of people would kill to live forever," he started, "but I don't find it very appealing." He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes for encouragement to keep speaking his mind. Adam was in his mid-twenties, and being Alpha to a werewolf pack at such a young age much be hard on him.

"Why do you feel that way?" I asked him.

"Living forever, feeling like you have so little control…I've seen Emily—Sam's wife. I can only imagine the pain both of them went through. Having so much strength, yet so little power to control is terrifying. And then being told that you can't grow up. It must be terrible."

Adam and I had a long conversation, basically him just letting everything that was on his mind out in the open. He told me that it _was _hard for him to be the Alpha to a werewolf pack of 12 at just the age of twenty-six. We kept walking at a snail's pace, after Adam had finished speaking his mind, he asked about me.

I told him about…everything. Losing Meghan, moving to Forks, James, Victoria and Laurent, Edward leaving, my change, Cassie, the Volturi, finding the Cullens again, dying, absolutely everything came pouring out of me. I don't know why, but I found it easier to talk to Adam.

He listened throughout my rant with vigour, wanting to know all about me, after everything was laid out to see, he merely pulled me into a loose hug, not being used to the cold temperature of my skin. After he let go we kept on walking and talking, but this time about other things, not our personal pasts or the upcoming war, just anything. I walked out of the forest with a new friend who felt more like a brother.

I walked into my cottage to find it occupied by some of the moon wolves and some of the Quileute shape-shifters. They were all at random points throughout the house, talking or watching television. I noticed the only empty seat in the room, the piano bench, and I made my way over.

I could feel all eyes on my back as I lifted my hands and ghosted them over the ebony and ivory keys of the gossamer black grand piano. I closed my eyes and gently pushed down, beginning the first key strokes to Beethovens _Moonlight Sonata_. I heard some conversations stop and the television get turned down a bit as ears tuned into my serenade.

I kept my eyes closed as I let the music take me far, far away. I'd rather be anywhere but here. I retreated into my thoughts and memories, thinking over the past few months. I had gotten my family back, and then stolen away again. How did I manage that?

I thought of Esme and Carlisle. The two loving parents I had always wanted. Sure, I had Charlie and Renee, but I was always the one taking care of them. It felt nice to be looked after, that someone was watching over you.

I thought of Alice and Rosalie. My two sisters. Alice, one of the only Cullens to accept me at the very beginning, the one that knew Edward and I loved each other before we even did. I thought of Rosalie and her hostility, how underneath all of that it was just a root that stemmed out of her concern for her family, how she'd do anything for them.

I thought of Emmett and Jasper. My two older brothers who would do anything to protect me—even thought I don't need it—and would actually have a bit of fun with me. Emmett, the loveable life-sized teddy bear who was always looking to brighten the atmosphere with his humour, whit and charm. Jasper, who could make you calm and serene within seconds and give you inner peace.

I thought of Edward. And—for once—my thoughts were not filled with anger. They were filled with loneliness and despair, how I wished I could be anywhere else than La Push, I'd rather be in Edward's arms. I'd rather feel the warmth of his body pressed against mine, I now realised the mistake I made in remembering Edward—I wasn't mad.

Rage wasn't tainting my thoughts, I could see everything clearly—feel everything clearly, and it hurts.

My chest constricted violently and I cried out, falling from the piano bench and clutching at my chest. It felt like my heart had been ripped out, tossed around, cut open and then stitched together with salt. The effects of being away from my imprint for so long have finally caught up with me.

I rolled onto my back as wolves swarmed around me, frantically trying to find the danger. I gasped and clawed at my chest again as another wave of pain washed over me. I was remembering everything about Edward, and it was killing me.

His eyes, hair, voice, laugh, smile. _Oh God, his smile._ I cried out and closed my eyes as the pain became too much. My right hand left my chest and smashed down onto the floorboards of my home with an audible crack. The flurry of movement around me stopped as two faces peered down at me, I couldn't recognise them. My eyes were open but not looking, my ears were clear but I wasn't listening. The pain was too much.

I heard several people shout my name before my world spun and faded to black.

* * *

**Why did I write the first part of this chapter in third person? Well, I feel like it's easier to write when Bella's all vapire-y and such. I also discovered that I really like the writing style :)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)  
Oh, A special hello to KARLENE! Awesome reviewer, I hope this chapter was satisfying :D**

* * *


	29. Chapter 29: Dreamscape

**Sorry about the wait guys. I could go on and on, giving you excuse after excuse, but I know you guys don't really give a crap, and just want to read the story :) Which is totally cool--saves me writing out a heaps long A/N.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing! Over 300--fucking kick ass.**

**xSteffers =]**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

'_Dreamscape'_

I was wearing a purple gown, the torso a corset with black lace weaving through the holes. The dress flowed to my knees in chiffon, the same shade of purple and black. Covering my gown was my black Volturi cloak. I was standing in a dark clearing, the grass long and swaying in the night breeze. _Am I dreaming?_

I looked around at my surroundings as another breeze ruffled my hair, I shivered from the cold. Wait. Cold? I don't get cold, I'm a vampire…aren't I? I walked over to a stream at the edge of the clearing and peered down at my reflection. My breath caught at what I saw.

My skin was still pale, but when hasn't it been? My hair was mahogany, but no longer held the vampire gossamer shine to it. My eyes were a deep brown. The same as when I was human. I felt around my neck wildly for a pulse and my hand finally found one. A gentle _thump, thump, thump_ just below my jaw.

Thinks can't be happening. This must be a dream! I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened my eyes, I'd be awake. I opened them and stared wide eyed at my reflection in the water. I was no longer alone.

_He_ was leaning over me, his hair not as bronze or messy as I remember. His skin not pale or cream coloured but a gentle tan. I spun around and met his eyes, not the usual ochre I had come to expect or love, but a roaring emerald filled with knowledge and love. Edward!

I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest, he reciprocated eagerly, nuzzling my hair with his nose and inhaling deeply. I turned my head up and crashed my lips to his, he returned the kiss vigorously. But something was off… something felt strange about this. I knew it was a dream, could it be the fact that none of this was real?

I pulled away from his lips and rested my forehead on his, breathing deeply. I had almost forgotten that I need to. He pulled away and took my hand in his, smiling at my confusion. He began to lead me into the forest surrounding the clearing. It felt strange to walk at such a slow pace, wanting to go faster but knowing that you couldn't.

I had always imagined what Edward would look like as a human, and my imagination had never done him justice. He was still just as beautiful, his eyes still as hypnotizing. I only wish that I was still a vampire so I could _listen _to his heartbeat. Neither of us spoke as Edward led me through the forest. Not once did either of us fall, even thought there were more than enough fallen logs and vines.

The silence became too much for me, I just had to break it.

"Edward," He turned to look at me with a smile that could break a million hearts, it left me speechless.

"Bella," He called. His voice no longer held the velvet quality to it, but it was just as smooth, like silk. My body melted at the sound of it.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a shaky voice. His face still held the smile that made my knees weak, and I was scared I was about to hyperventilate. We kept walking through the forest, Edward not speaking another word. We walked for what seemed like hours, but I wouldn't know. Time meant nothing in this strange paradox.

Edward halted at what I assumed was the edge of the forest. I would be able to tell if I was still a vampire. He turned to me, his face still wearing that same smile. He took both of my hands in his and kissed the softly.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked. Of course I would, he didn't need to question it. But before I could answer, he pushed us through the last of the forest into a clearing. A clearing that was being held as a war zone.

I recognized many faces of my family—wolf and vampire alike, locked in a struggle for dominance. I could see lips curled back and mouths opening yet heard no snarls or growls, no bones breaking or metal keening. I yelled, trying to get them to stop, I tried to force them to stop—but to no avail. The battle was a deaf mute.

I watched as the Cullen's crouched in front of my werewolf pack, snarling. I could see the hate in their blazing red eyes, no mercy would be found with this battle. I turned away, not wanting to watch my families kill each other. My head spun as I watched the moon wolves dodge each and every attack vampires were dealing them. Many Guardians were in the air, swooping low and fighting when they could.

My gaze drifted away from the war zone, further to the edge of the clearing where three people stood. Adamaris, Olivia and Edward—whom had his arms around Olivia's waist, grinning at her. I let a sigh escape my lips…_Fucking hell._

Adamaris was looking on with excited eyes, the most emotion I've ever seen her elicit at one time. Olivia's eyes held the same evil Adamaris' could possess, not only evil but accomplishment. I guess she's finally become the favourite. I looked back at Edward, he was still a vampire, and his eyes were still blood red. There was something off about his smile—it wasn't _my _smile, not the smile that could break a million hearts, but one that would send humans into a panicked frenzy of fear.

I looked back at the human Edward, the dream Edward. "What's going on?" I asked of him.

"This is what it would be like," he started, "if you stayed with me." What was he talking about? I looked around the clearing again, only to have my stomach drop. We were losing. Many vampires were now ganging up on the moon wolves, effectively cutting their numbers easily.

My family lay in pieces, strewn around me, and for the first time in twenty-five years, I felt the need to throw up. Many of the Guardians had fled—I don't blame them. Adamaris' army had won. They were now kneeling before her, bloodstained smiles on their lips. _Oh good God._

"I don't understand." I whispered brokenly to the Human Edward. His smile seemed to be permanently sewn onto his face.

"If you choose to stay with me—in this slumber, this is what will happen." He gestured around at the broken bodies of the wolf pack, I cringed into his side. I looked back over to Adamaris' and saw Olivia and Edward still at her side, like a constant vigil. I couldn't stand the sight.

I looked back around the clearing, careful to keep my sight on the forest. I saw a movement there, but my human eyes weren't enough to pick up what it was.

"I miss you," I turned back to Edward, nearly crumbling in his embrace.

"I know, Love, I miss you too." He brought my lips to his, but I pulled away at the last second. I couldn't keep doing this, _it's not real. _

I looked back over at the vampires Edward, still smiling at Olivia, when her bloodstained eyes met his, he devoured her mouth hungrily, like he were an animal. It made me sick to my core. I looked back over at Emerald eyes Edward.

"What can I do to stop this?" I whispered to him.

"A new ally will be forged of an old enemy." He told me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, confused. He merely shook his head, chuckling. I turned to the forest once more and then back to Edward, though it wasn't the human Edward, like I was expecting. It was the vampire Edward. An exact replica of the one standing with Olivia. He tried to kiss my mouth, but I pushed him away, slapping at his face.

_How dare he! After everything that's happened! _Rage was seething through my mind and tainting my thoughts, just like the last month. I turned to hit him again, only to notice that it was the human Edward, his smile bigger than last time.

"That's my girl." He whispered, kissing the tip of my nose. He bent his face so it was level with mine, his face beaming. "Wake up, Bella." He murmured softly.

_Wake up? What does he mean? _I sighed and closed my eyes, only to find that I couldn't open them again. It was like they weighed a thousand pounds, I'm not even sure that if I was a vampire in this alternate world, I'd have the strength to lift them.

And then I was falling.

My feet left the sturdy and blood spattered ground of the clearing, away from all the vampires and mangled corpses of my brothers. My spirit left the form of my human body, and I no longer felt like I was falling, more like I was… moving.

My fingers wiggled their way into another body, a colder flesh. And my arms pulled themselves in. My feet stamped until the forced their way into my limp flesh, my arms helping to pull the rest of my spirit to enter my body.

I felt right now, like this was my place. I could hear and smell, but I didn't dare open my eyes. I could tell that there were many movements around me, and I didn't want to startle anyone.

I gently moved the index finger of my right hand, gasping out in pain. I hadn't know it would cause me pain to move again, but apparently it did. It felt like I was still human, but hadn't moved for weeks, like my muscle had deteriorated into salt grains.

I felt and heard the movements come closer to me, many people speaking and sighing in relief. I couldn't make out the words properly though, it was like they were being filtered and toned down onto a smaller volume. I moved my fingers a little, relief washing over me as I curled my hand into a fist and felt no pain.

I had fisted both and curled all my toes, relishing in the feeling of power. I tried to move my eyelids, and was rewarded when I was able to see a little slit of light from the tiny opening I had created. Many faces peered down at me with worry, but one face stood out amongst the others. Gregorio had his head cocked to the side, appraising me curiously. He'll want to discuss what happened to me, no doubt.

I managed to open my eyes a little more and sit up, peering around me. The pack, Irina and Gregorio were the only people in my cottage. I could smell that many people had been in here during my…episode? I don't really know what to call it. Edward—the human Edward, at least—had given me some clue as to where to find more allies, more people to help. Although he had spoken in riddles.

_Fucking riddles._

He told me not to stay locked away in my thoughts, to still be furious at him—it was the only way to get through this battle without any heartbreaking episodes. If I were to retreat to my mind, the war would be lost.

"Bella?" Sam asked carefully once I had mastered the task of sitting up. I looked around curiosly, still getting my bearings.

"How long was I out?" I was only in that strange paradox for about ten, fifteen minutes. The wolves looked at each other carefully, selecting their words wisely.

"Four days."

Oh well—_FOUR DAYS?!_

I looked at the wolves in horror. "You've got to be kidding!" No one spoke, "You've got to be fucking kidding!"

"We aren't, Bells." Sam sad grudgingly. I cannot believe this. I wasted for days being stuck in a stupid paradox, just to watch my imprint fucking make out with another woman.

"Bella, where were you?" Seth asked curiously.

Fuck. "What?"

"When you were…asleep? I dunno. Anyways, when you were gone, you were muttering things. That's how we knew you weren't dead or anything. So…where were you?"

"Some place…bad." They all gave me worried looks when I shuddered. Just thinking about that war zone had me on edge, That's what it would be like if I retreated into my mind, like in Volterra. I can't do that again. Too many people would die.

"What did you see?"

_Edward_. "Nothing,"

"Who did you see?"

_Edward_. "Nothing,"

"What did you do?"

_Kiss Edward._ "Nothing,"

"What happened to you?"

_Nothing. _"Edward."

A round of gasps and growls echoed throughout the room. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_


	30. Chapter 30: Treaty

**I'm going to try and get the story moving more in the next few chapters, so I am writing like crazy. Updates _might _come a bit quicker these next few days, so it's a win for you guys :)**

**Thanks for reading xx.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty  
**_'Treaty'_

After my little…slip-up at mentioning Edward, I had to explain to the pack about the rest of my…dream? Revelation? I don't know what to call it. Gregorio had some theories, which—of course—led to talking about it for two more hours. He believed that since I am the first werewolf to have ever been known to stay away from their imprint for so long, that my mind forced itself to placate for the lack of Edwards physical presence.

Huh. Shit.

Alfonse had arrived whilst I was in my comatose state, and I was happy to see him and Anna. Many of the Guardians who I had fought with in the Diablo war were here to help, assisting in any way they could. They were the topic of chatter for a few days, the young wolves—even the older ones, never hearing enough of their stories or seeing their wings.

I was training with Irina when I saw it, a movement in the trees. I'm surprised I didn't hear the heartbeat. I blew the wind in our direction, the scent blowing with it. Irina and I froze when we smelt it. Diablo. Vampire Diablo. That's why it had no heartbeat. _Fuck! We don't need this right now! _I looked over at Irina and a silent agreement passed through our gaze, we'd follow the Diablo, but utter a word to no one.

We sped through the trees, keeping as quiet as possible. Diablos were quite fast, faster than Guardians, but not faster than me.

I pumped my legs faster, Irina quite a way behind me, trying with everything I had to get to this Diablo before he could do any damage. The trees blurred past me and my unnecessary breathing became laboured. I tasted the vile scent of the Diablo on my tongue, citrus and oil. _Ugh, disgusting._

Venom pooled in my mouth as a tasted the scent of a mountain lion close by, I knew that when we were finished with this Diablo, Irina and I were going to fight over it. I was propelling through the forest at an uninhibited speed, gaining more and more momentum as I ran down a hill.

I could see the Diablo now, running with a mad grin on his face. I could smell the adrenalin rolling off of him, eager for a fight, but away from where he would be easily killed. Away from the army.

I caught up to the Diablo until I was right on his heels. I grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him backwards to the ground forcefully. I could feel Irina's presence close by, in case I needed back-up, even though we both knew that I wouldn't.

The Diablo scrambled to his feet and snarled at me. I crouched low and hissed in warning. We began to circle each other, his wings spread. They were a ghoulish red, secreting an unknown liquid. He ran forward, gripping my shoulders and trying to force me back, shock ran across his face when he realised I wasn't budging.

I hit my right fist into the Diablo's chest, sending him flying a good ten minutes backwards. He slammed into a tree, the force snapping it in half.

And then there were more.

I could hear their rapid feet moving silently through the forest. I counted around seventeen, some with heartbeats, some without. Irina came out of hiding and crouched next to me, we were both good fighters, perhaps we would come out of this unscathed.

They burst through the trees, all crouching in front of their wounded comrade. One stood in front of the rest, his face a mask of calm, although he couldn't hide the complete disdain from being in our presence, and I doubt we could either.

The déjà vu of this situation hit me hard. I was reminded of when the Cullens and La Push pack were together, training to fight against Victoria's army long ago. I could see how hard it was for them not to attack each other, they were mortal enemies. Just like Guardians and Diablo's.

The leader strained to hold both of his hands up in peace. "We mean no harm," he struggled out. I rose from my crouch, Irina hissing and staying in her position.

"I find that a little hard to believe." I stressed to him.

"You attacked first." He said through clenched teeth.

"If I were spying on you, would you just let me go?" I snarled. He glared and looked away, defeated by my last remark.

"We were just trying to get your attention." He hissed dangerously. Irina reciprocated with a growl. He kept his eyes locked on mine, sighed angrily and ran a hand through his brunette hair.

"I'm Darien." He started, "The new leader to the Diablo's."

"I am Isabella—,"

"The leader of the Guardians." Irina cut me off. I looked at her questioningly. I hadn't even had my Guardian status restored! She gave me a look as if to say_ 'deal with it'. _I bit back an agitated sigh.

"Why were you trying to get our attention?" I asked curtly.

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I'd tell you!" Darien yelled. I fisted my hands at my side, fighting off the urge to lunge at him; I now understood how hard it was for vampires and werewolves to not attack each other.

"Spit it out." I growled at him. The Diablo's were now backing him up, prepared to defend their leader if need be.

He groaned and bit the inside of his cheek, obviously trying to calm himself down. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "We propose a treaty." He said with the most calm he could manage. I straightened up and looked him square in the eyes.

"And what would the terms of this treaty be?"

"We will offer you our," he exhaled sharply, "_assistance_ in this war thing you've got going on, in exchange for our land." I gave him a questioning look and he grudgingly elaborated. "Hells gates. Were our war was. I know not to piss you off too much, Isabella, I was there when you killed the whole army with a flick of your wrist."

I smiled darkly at him, remembering the thought of my revenge. "Glad I made an impression." I heard Irina snicker when Darien glared.

"So," I began, "in exchange for your help in this new battle, all Guardians will be forbidden onto the land around and above Hells gates?" Darien nodded his head while his comrades straightened out of their crouches. Irina got to her feet with one last warning look.

"_A new ally will be forged of an old enemy."_

I was able to make sense of what Edward was saying now. We'd form a treaty with the Diablo's, they would help us, and if we kept off their land, we could avoid another war. I didn't see anything wrong with it, but I obviously couldn't speak for all the Guardians, I only _just _found out that they considered me a leader. I briefly wondered how the Diablo's even knew about the war, but quickly dismissed it, it doesn't matter how they know, they fact is that they do.

"I cannot speak for all of the Guardians without having first consulted them," I turned around and began walking away with Irina close to my side. "Meet us back her in an hour." I called over my shoulder. Then, I shot through the forest, running hard as hell. I needed to discuss this with not only the Guardians, but the wolves too. This would _not _be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

"_What?!" _Jacob yelled. I guess he wasn't too pleased with the idea of Diablo's helping us.

We were congregated at my cottage. Jacob, Sam, Will, Adam, Jack, Bradley, Irina, Hans and Alfonse all discussing what we thought we should do.

"Listen Jake!" I yelled back, "I'm not happy either! But we need all the help we can get!" He glared at me for a moment. I realised that we were the only two people to have spoken since we arrived, no one else dare speak in fear of a lashing.

"But help from _them! _They're _demons, _Bella! They kill people! They killed Meghan!"

_Fuck no._

"Wow Jake, thanks for the fucking reminder! Nearly forgot that detail!" I snarled at him, "It only goes to show how desperate we are. I'm prepared to work with the… _things, _that murdered my sister, so we don't all die!"

"You can't know that we will!" He argued.

"I saw it Jake! I saw it in that dream thing shit! I saw you fighting—_without the Diablo's. _And I saw you losing! Being killed! Jake," I lowered my voice, but it still held the venom in it, "if we lose, the whole world loses; Adamaris is a fucking psycho and will stop at nothing to take control. We. Need. Them."

He glared a moment longer and dropped his head, breathing heavily. I heard a growl rumbling in his chest, he looked at Sam who gave a nod of his head, signalling that it was up to him to make the decision. Jacob gave an exasperated growl and with a final huff said, "Fine."

I calmed down some when I heard the word, sitting back on my piano bench, I looked at the ground, "Thank you." I said. I felt like I had just run a marathon with all the arguing we had done.

"It would be a help." Said Will softly, trying to ease the tension. Adam, Bradley and Jack soon agreed that their packs would cooperate. I looked to Hans and Alfonse for their input. This was the first time I had seen Alfonse with a facial expression other than calm.

"It goes against the grain—we're supposed to destroy them." He looked at Sam, "it's very much look what you have against vampires. They are your mortal enemies, Diablo's are ours." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The Guardians won't be happy, but we _do _need their help, and it would be better if we avoided another war with them." Hans and Irina nodded in agreement. I stood from the piano bench with a sigh, walking out of the cottage with Irina by my side; I left Alfonse and Hans with the duty of informing the Guardians, and the werewolves of their packs.

Who knows how many Diablo's there are. Darien had obviously discussed it with all of them. It doesn't matter, we have more help. If I had any doubt about winning this war, it was all erased from my mind now.

* * *

Darien agreed that it would be better for the Diablo's to stay where they were currently residing. They had vampires among them, they were in good enough hands. Only on the eve of the battle, Would we talk with them again.

After another round of talking, we decided it would be better to let Adamaris come to us. A few days before the war, we would move to a much more secluded, safer area, and wait for her army to arrive.

I had no idea what to expect when I saw them. Would they just attack, no warning? No. Adamaris isn't the type to do that. She may be psychotic, but she isn't a coward. She'll want this to be a fair fight, that's why she had given us four months. I doubt she'll try to coax me onto her side once I see her again, she knows that all is lost. She cannot control me anymore. I won't let her.

I looked into the sky, a rare sunny day in La Push. I was about to go and start a training session with some wolves, and it would be the very first time they saw me in the sunlight. Would they truly see the best then?

I couldn't avoid it any longer. This needed to be done. Even if they saw the beast, they'd have to live with it. They'd see much worse in the battle.

With one last deep breath, I closed my eyes and stepped into the sunlight.


	31. Chapter 31: Too Late

**I'm sorry. I sort of fell off the planet for a bit there, didn't I? I suppose an explanation is in order, you see; I got very, very sick with pneumonia and I could hardly move without coughing my lungs out, so can you imagine me trying to type up chapters for this story? It sucked heaps. So i'm sorry for not updating in what seemed like _yonks _, but an update it here! Hooray!**

**The story really starts moving forward these next chapters, which i'm happy about. Let me know what you guys think :)**

**Thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

'_Too Late'_

Fucking Adamaris. Fuck her and her fucking army.

I was sitting with Adam—my new friend—in Embry's crap shack of a house when it happened. We had just turned on the television. Training had ended a while ago and we wanted to wind down. The television flickered to life, automatically turned on to Channel Four news.

A city was being burnt to the grounds. The historical land sites held within its walls, nothing but blackened coal now. The large castle hidden within the depths of the city and forest, barely standing. The people of the town, slaughtered like animals.

From all the carnage and activity on the TV screen, it took me a minute to discover what city it was, but I eventually recognised it. I had walked down those streets on a peaceful cloudy day. I had helped keep that city safe from vampire attacks. I had run that city.

My city, our city—Volterra.

Adamaris had done this. I knew it was her. No human could see the faint pale blurs racing across the screen—but I could. No human could hear the piercing screams of agony as the humans were fed upon—I could.

Like I said; _Fucking Adamaris._

We had four weeks left. But that was too long. Adamaris was able to destroy the safest city in the world in under a night, she could ravage the earth in less than a month. No—we can't wait four weeks. Waiting is out of the question now.

The Alpha's agreed with me, and were now tending to their packs, making sure they had everything ready, that they were prepared for what was coming. We were going in groups, the Guardians were going to teleport us a little ways away from Volterra until we could find a scent of Adamaris' army.

I looked around at everyone, some of their faces were coloured with excitement and hunger—others were an array of worry and nerves. I bit back the tears that swam in the eyes when I thought of them, knowing that some of them would die, while others may not have a scratch on them.

I reached into my pocket, fingering the silver of my bracelet. I hadn't put it back on my wrist, but I hadn't let it out be out of reach. My heart constricted when I felt the outline of the Cullen crest, a roaring lion.

I could see Irina and Gregorio approaching us. We were about to go and see the Diablo's. They had been notified that we were going to Italy, and Darien sounded happy to be in a good fight. The only problem was getting them there. Diablo's were much faster than Guardians, but, in turn, could not teleport of fly.

Gregorio was coming because he had written up the treaty. He honestly would do anything to stimulate the mind. He reminded me so much of Carlisle. Always eager to learn something new or create peace.

I took a deep breath and started into the forest, my fingers crossed that we could get the Diablo's the Italy without incident.

* * *

The wolves were all in Italy now. All on guard. I was still with Irina and Gregorio. Alfonse, Hans, Anna and a few other Guardians had stayed behind to help with the teleportation of the Diablo's.

I could see the disgust written all over Darien's face, and I knew I wasn't hiding mine well either.

Darien and Gregorio were discussing the treaty again. Saying that if any of us attacked the other, it would be broken. I really couldn't give a tiny rats ass, I'm much more preoccupied with the sensation drawings it's way across my shoulders.

It wasn't warm like the tingle I've been feeling, it didn't even feel like a tingle. You know when you ask a friend to draw on your back? How all of your senses and nerves tingle with the line they've left? It felt like that. I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the sky, smiling slightly at the feeling.

And then, it stopped. I nearly groaned. The feeling was erasing all of my nerves and worries, like there was nothing to fear, nothing at all to worry about. I opened my eyes and noticed that all the Guardians had their ears perked to the wind. I groaned, wishing I could hear the message.

My prayers had obviously been answered, for not a second had I made my wish, it came true.

_Welcome back, Isabella._

No sooner had the breeze left, two giant midnight black wings burst from my shoulders. I froze, wide-eyed, as did everyone else. I could see my jacket in tatters on the ground, leaving my clad in my white singlet. But I couldn't care, _It's not like the cold will bother me. _

I felt a smile creep up on my lips as my feathers quivered, happy to be free of their prison. I felt another breeze moving, and closed my eyes to listen to it.

_I'm so proud of you…_

I smiled sadly at the sky, reaching my hand towards it, trying to bring myself closer to my sister.

"You too."

* * *

We got the Diablo's to Italy with little to no incident, there were a few slurs thrown in here and there, but nothing life threatening. My pack brothers had smiled hugely when they saw me appear—wings and all. Many of the moon wolves stared, they had seen the normal white, red and yellow wings before, but my black ones were completely new.

The Diablo's were keeping to themselves, away from the wolves. I could see Jacob's muscles straining, trying not to hurt the creatures that had killed my sister, that had taken everything away from me. Darien would only speak to Gregorio, and we were all happy with that arrangement, well, everyone but Gregorio.

I began creeping through the forest, recognizing where we were instantly. The Foelr forest, a few miles South of Volterra. I hadn't moved more than a few metres when I caught _her _scent. Adamaris. The vampire that had single handily destroyed everything my brothers had built.

I turned back toward the first row of wolves, and motioned them to follow me. A few metres behind them were another row of wolves, and behind them another row, and so on and so forth. The Guardians were _very _high in the sky, and I was keeping them—as well as us—downwind, so as to not alert Adamaris of how many troops we actually have.

Many different scents weaved in and out of Adamaris' trail—it was barely five minutes old. I stiffened when I smelled the familiar aroma of Alice and Edward, I snarled quietly as I smelt Olivia's foul stench.

It was obvious that Adamaris wanted this war over with. She had blown Volterra to pieces to gain my attention, to bring myself to her. She has—apparently—grown tired of waiting. I tried to brace myself for what I was about to see—more specifically, _who _I was about to see. I hadn't been able to shake the image of Carlisle's blood red eyes from my mind since our last encounter.

I could only hope that Olivia wouldn't be able to control the moon wolves—I already knew she couldn't control the Quileutes. Their connected minds were too much of a burden for her to handle. We had discovered that not much vampires with telepathic abilities could harm the wolves from an encounter with a vampire years and years ago—when I was still residing in La Push.

"_I got a new scent!" Paul said in triumph, bursting into my living room._

"_Where?" I asked, getting up from my white leather love seat._

"_Just a little east of the border. The others are already there." We took off running, Paul in his wolf form. A brief wash of sadness overtook me as I wondered if I'd ever get the chance to phase again._

_The blurring forest came to a halt as we stopped in front of Sam, Jacob, Jared and Embry. They were all antsy—partly because they were nervous about the vampires feeding habits, partly because they just wanted a fight._

_We took off running again, Sam leading the way. All was silent except for the rapid heartbeats of the wolves around me. The wolves took to the trees and I followed their lead. We soon picked up the scent of the vampire, and I watched in amusement as my brothers' nose scrunched in disgust._

_We caught sight of the vampire, and we paused for a moment, watching. We were certain that at any moment it would hear the heartbeats and turn, attacking in a feral episode. But it didn't. My brothers cocked their heads in confusion at the vampire. He was just _standing _there. _

_He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, and I blew the wind towards us, hoping he wouldn't catch the scent of wolf, he didn't. But he caught scent of something else. Human. It became clear now—he was hunting._

_I swore under my breath and leapt forward, using all my strength and speed to land on the vampire before he could run in the direction of the clueless hiker. The vampire snarled and wriggled his way out of my grasp. I moved away from him, knowing my brothers would want this fight. They haven't come across a vampire in years, this would be good for them._

_The vampire looked me straight in the eyes for a good minute and didn't look away. I could see the wolves circling him, and I knew that he could see it too, why wasn't he trying to defend himself?_

'_Idiot,_' _I thought to myself._

_The vampire swore under his breath after another round of staring, he moved onto looking at the wolves, he concentrated a good minute on Jacob and I tensed, ready to defend my closest brother._

_The vampires eyes grew wide as he fell to his knees, clutching and clawing at his head. _

"_Too much!" he was screaming. Venom was started to ooze out of the gashes on his head and neck ,"too many minds!" He kept roaring. My brothers looked at each other in confusion. The Quileute's may be strong, fast, and immortal, but they don't have a vampire mind. I had already come to the conclusion that the vampire must have a telepathic ability._

_I shifted the wind towards us again only to notice the hiker getting closer, obviously drawn by the ungodly screams—the good Samaritan just wanted to help. _

_I leapt forward and took the vampires head between my hands. My finger dug into his neck, just where it connected to his shoulders, and without a second thought, I ripped._

_The head came off in one swift motion, bouncing to the ground once. I picked it up and ran west, away from the hiker and my brothers, deeper into the forest so we could begin the fire. My sensitive hearing picked up metal keening, and I knew that the pack had started to disassemble to res of the body. I knew that they'd be sulking for awhile, they wanted a fight, they nearly had one, but I took it away from them._

_Oh well._

I Was pulled out of the memory by Jake cursing softly. He had stepped on something sharp and it had nearly penetrated his skin. Paul and Jared were snickering close by. I shot all three of them warning looks, and by the way the made no more sound for minutes, I guess my warning was well taken.

We were getting closer and closer to Adamaris. I knew it, my army knew it, and she knew it too. I kept blowing the wind in our direction, and with it, came the scent of more than fifty vampires. I could hear the Quileutes muscles coil in disgust, and they were doing everything not to dry heave onto the forest floor.

I motioned with my hand for them to stop. I wanted to see this army first. We had agreed that when I gave the signal, my army would spring forward and start the fight. At least, I _hope _that we would get to start the fight. I could hear the Guardians being very careful in the sky, they didn't want to give us away.

I looked back at my brothers once more, I met each of their eyes before finally resting my gaze on Jake. No one spoke a word—no one needed too. I could see all the love he held for me within his eyes, I could also see the clear message of _'You better be careful'_. I nodded my head at him and walked forward, through the last mile of the dense forest, and came face to face with the army of my family and friends.


	32. Chapter 32: Passion

**I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter than normal, but i'll update soon, I _promise_ :)**

**Review--I love hearing what you guys think.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

'_Passion'_

We were in even numbers, that I could tell instantly. Adamaris stood a good thirty feet in front of her stolen army. Bat and Olivia just a little behind her. I could see a lurking figure behind Olivia, his penny coloured hair still tousled adorably, though I did not find it adorable. His red eyes weren't kind and loving, they were full of hate and hunger. These were the eyes of a monster.

I looked through the sea of red eyes, spotting Rosalie easily with her rainbow irises. I was looking for my family members, and found them all easily enough. I noticed they seemed unharmed.

I looked at Bat, curisosity getting the better of me. _Why didn't he bite all of them? _I wondered. Could it be that Bat's venom had boundaries? I sincerely hope so. I surveyed the area we were about to have our war in. It resembled the clearing I had seen in my dream, but I couldn't be sure. In my dream, there was chaos all around, that alone would be enough to obscure someone's sight.

The wolves, Diablo's and Guardians who knew to kill from Adamaris' army, and who to let live. We were hoping that the Cullens and most of the Volturi would come out of this unscathed. I was still observing my surroundings when Adamaris spoke.

"Isabella." Her voice was smooth as honey. She beckoned a toward me, reaching out with her hand. I noticed another silver flash run through her eyes and I tensed, waiting for the false need to go to my sire. Though, it never came. Could it be due to the wolves presence? My recently restored Guardian status? Whatever the reason, I was happy I was no longer doing her bidding.

"Adamaris." I spat. My fists were clenching and unclenching, and a briefly felt a roll of heat emanating from the nape of my neck, but as soon as it had come, it was gone.

"No need to be rude—I'd assumed that your mother had taught you better manners than that." She chuckled lightly.

"It's not like I'd remember those manners." I snarled. It was one of the only things I hated about being this way—the lack of memories. I hated that I couldn't remember my birth mother, and although I've been happy to be treated like a daughter by Esme, I wish I could look back on something—anything, from my time with Renee and Charlie. The only thing I really remember is the few minutes before I became what I am today, that, and the day Edward left.

She shrugged lightly with a faint smile, "I suppose so, _Childe._"

"Don't," I hissed at her, "call me that." I looked beyond her, at her army. Where were all the vampires that I had seen in Forks with her? I saw a few of them, but that was it. Could they be hiding somewhere else? Adamaris could sense what I was curious about and answered.

"I weeded the weak ones out." She began, "they didn't have the _passion_ that these did with fighting. They were all scared." I silently thanked the lord that my family had survived the 'weeding out' process. Adamaris kept talking.

"Passion," she mused, "It lies in all of us. Sleeping…waiting…and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir…open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us…guides us. Passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love…the clarity of hatred…the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead."

I never figured Adamaris to be the one for motivational speeches, but there you go. During the whole thing I was having trouble keeping a straight face. _What a tool, _I thought to myself. Adamaris finally looked at me and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I completely burst a lung laughing.

I began holding my sides and bent my knees as I heaved for breath. Venom tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes, the sting of the liquid did nothing to deter my mirth. I kept laughing.

I could see Adamaris begin to scowl, and hear one of the vampires growling, but it did nothing. I hadn't laughed in months, it felt good to let it all out over _something. _It just sucks that that something had to be right before a battle.

She talks about passion as if it was the only feeling one could experience. Oh how wrong she was. Immortal and mortals alike experience such an array of colourful emotions. Happiness, sadness, guilt, loyalty, protection, anger, pain, sorrow, melancholy… passion may lay somewhere in our lives. But it does not rule us, and we do _not_ obey.

My laughter started to turn dark and I looked back at Adamaris evenly.

"Passion may lie in all of us. But it does not rule us." I began to walk side to side, pacing, my eyes never leaving my Sire. "We feel so many different emotions each day. But only one rules us—guides us, as you say." She looked at me expectantly, "Fear." I breathed out, a wicked smile on my lips.

"Without fear, we'd have nothing to overcome, nothing to deal with. We may fear many things, and it isn't passion that helps us overcome them. Without passion, we may be a bit empty. But if we lived without fear—then we wouldn't be living at all."

I could tell that she wasn't expecting retaliation, from me, at least. Adamaris was used to getting things done her way, her power and Olivia's has helped that happen. Adamaris' eyes flamed and her body coiled. I was bringing her to her wits end. I looked into the sky and spoke softly to myself.

"To live is the rarest thing in the world—most people just exist. That's all."

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Adamaris snarled. I was momentarily shocked to see her cool façade gone, the mask completely slipped. I saw the real beast—the vampire that she was. I smirked darkly and narrowed my eyes.

"Just one thing," with that, I threw my head back and howled into the dark night, the shrill echo bouncing off the tree tops and carrying towards my army. I had given them the signal. Now, the battle will begin.


	33. Chapter 33: What Now?

**No, your eyes do not decieve you, this is my second update for the day :)**

**This story is going to be wrapped up very soon, so thanks for reading! A sequel will be in the works shortly, and i'll let you guys know when the first chapter is posted :) xx.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

'_What Now?'_

The air was taunt and silent, no one having enough courage to break it first. The thick silence of our war was daunting as I waited for my army to arrive.

The ground beneath the shake, pulsate beneath my feet. I could feel the weight of the earth shifting with every step someone took, every leap, jump and bound, it brought them closer to the battle at hand, closer to what could possibly be their death.

Everyone knew that they could die, hey were all prepared to make that sacrifice. People I had just met little over three months ago were prepared to give their lives for my battle. They were terrified.

I could tell, it was rolling off of the younger wolves in waves. I could smell it when they breathed, I could see it in the way they ran—guarded, and unsure. They were terrified, and so am I.

I may very well have to kill members of my family today. A family I had the last days of my human life with, a vampire coven I had spent years with, and eventually helping them rule.

I may have to watch the wolves die.

The wolves that protected me and basically raised me into the being I am today. If they were to die…Nothing would be the same.

But nothing would be the same anyway.

No one could die—everyone could live…and everything would still be different. God knows the amount of damage control that Volterra needs to have done is tremendous. Every vampire that is not involved in this war will be running rampant! The Volturi is despised amongst most of our kind, though I've never understood. I don't really care.

The shaking beneath my feet became harder and I could hear the wisps of air the Guardians caused with their wings. I smirked darkly when I heard several wolves let out howls, breaking the wired silence that had taken place.

Adamaris kept her face in a calm mask, like she had been expecting this. Yes, she was expecting me to get the La Push wolves, but she had no idea that the 'Children of the Moon' were helping me too, she had no idea about the Guardians, nor the Diablo's.

I kept us down wind, not wanting to alert Adamaris as to how many of my army there actually were. From a once over, our armies looked evenly matched—I dare say that mine even may have the upper hand.

I have variety—different species and different fighting techniques, I'll catch many of the enemy off guard—it was our goal the whole time.

The ground shook violently once more before my army burst through the forest and into the clearing. Wolves of all pushing themselves forward, Diablo's were crouch-running, snarling. I could see the shock and anger on Adamaris' face. She actually growled at me.

My army surged forward in waves and seemed never ending. I locked eyes with Adamaris and we both knew that this was it, this was the day everything would change. For better, or for worse.

I didn't move as my brethren began the war. I could feel someone behind me, and their scent told me that it was Sam.

Adamaris and I were still having our face off, while multiple battles surged aound us, in front of us, behind us. Olivia was a constant vigil at my Sires right side, and I suppose this is why Sam felt the need to join me, to give me support.

I felt Sam nudge the back of my shoulder with his nose, and I nodded at him, signalling to go for Olivia, never once taking my eyes from Adamaris. Not one second after I had nodded, I saw a giant black wolf charge forward, meeting Olivia half-way.

It became increasingly difficult to not look around—to not search for the faces of my family. To make sure everyone was alright. I coul hear foreign and familiar snarls erupting all over the clearing—it did nothing to appease my mind.

Adamaris started to curl and uncurl her fingers, and I knew she was itching for this fight to start. Her muscles were tensing and untensing, and her gaze started to waver.

The moment she looked away, I struck.

I sprang forward in a surge of adrenalin and anger, growling. I wasn't holding back, I was using all of my speed and strength to get to Adamaris before her eyes could move back to me.

I pushed back on her shoulders and snarled, propelling us fast and high into the air, Adamaris recovered quickly and began to pull me off mid air. I was hurtled toward the ground and landed on the haunches of me fight, I sprung forward, not wasting anytime and ran a hand across Adamaris' throat. She let out a guttural scream and swept my feet out from underneath me.

I flipped off my back and onto hers, pushing her into the ground. I pinned her beneath me and began on the workings of her arm, slowly tearing at her flesh. The arm was nearly off before I felt myself being thrown backwards.

I landed and looked around in confusion, only to see a group of vampires slowly reattaching Adamaris' arm. I flung them away from her with a bout of wind, and relished when I heard Adamaris give a whimper of pain.

I teleported back over to her body and picked her roughly up from the ground. I held her buy the collar of her shirt and sneered at her.

"Look at what you've done…is this what you wanted? A world of chaos and ruin? It's what you're going to get…It's all that you'll get."

I could feel my mind becoming dark—the creature that I caged was starting to break free. I knew it was only a matter of time before I lose myself and become a monster. I needed to atleast _try _and get this message through to Adamaris.

"Look!" I said louder, jerking her head around the clearing, "do you want your life to constantly be ruled by…by this?!"

She answered my swinging her arms at my neck, piercing the skin. I hissed and threw her to the floor of the clearing. My eyes began to cloud with red haze, and the monster I had spent so long keeping locked away, burst from it's prison, rearing it's head, and howling.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

Bella knew this was inevitable. She knew that this war would not be easily won, she knew that there would be casualities, and she knew that some of those casualities may consist of her family. But just because she knew, didn't mean she was prepared.

Bella was prepared for this war physically and mentally, two completely separated things. She was no prepared for the emotional onslaught that brought with it. Was anyone?

Her anger overpowered her, and the vampire lurking within the shadows of her body burst free into the humid air of the Volterra night, bringing with it a ferocity many vampires can only imagine.

Bella flew forward and plucked Adamaris easily off of the blood stained ground before tearing at her Sires shoulders. Adamaris hissed in pain and flipped over Bella, landing on her back and wrapping her arms around the Childe's mid section.

Adamaris bit into her Childe's neck, earning a hiss of pain and snarl of aggravation. Bella tried to rip Adamaris' hands from her stomach, but they were pierced into her flesh, causing more pain by the second.

Bella's mind was not coherent enough to form a good plan, so she merely tore the hands from her stomach, and with it a chunk of skin. She quickly reattached the skin and threw the vampire off her back, wasting no time in pinning her to the ground.

Bella tore Adamaris' left arm off in one swift motion, and using the wind to blow away any vampires rushing to help. She bit into her Sires neck before she could scream in pain, leaving only strangled gurgles.

The beast that was controlling Bella loved the carnage, the mayhem it was causing. It wanted more, so it took it.

It started to dismember Adamaris' slowly, never releasing it's mouth from her throat. Adamaris' right arm came off with a snap. Bella removed both of her feet before tearing the left off at the knee, and then the thighs from the hip.

Adamaris' struggles began to lessen and lessen until they were none existent, her gurgles of pain and mercy subsiding, and with it so did the beast inside of Bella. It had been satiated with the war around and inside of her, willingly returning to the darkness of the shadows underneath Bella's eyes. It left with a growl and a cheery _"See you later!",_ and then it was gone.

* * *

**BELLA**

I felt myself being pulled forward from the crevices of my mind, the monster willingly leaving into the shadows, I was looking through my own mind again, down on the body of my sire. She was disfigured, dismembered, _disgusting._

Her eyes were closed and I could see a vicious mark on her neck. I had obviously bitten her. I took one glance at the rest of her body and couldn't stand what I saw. I merely picked myself off of her, and set her on fire.

I watched the fire with tight eyes, knowing that now I had no one to fear. I now only feared the future.

She's gone. She's finally gone. The first step in getting everyone's lives back on track is finally completed. Now for step two, Olivia.

I looked around the clearing, my eyes skipping over the broken bodies—I didn't want to see that.

I saw all of my vampire family, the Cullens, Caius, Aro, Marcus, Cassie, Felix, Demetri, Renata, Chelsea…Edward…. They were all in a tight circle, surrounded by the remaining Diablo's, Guardians and wolves.

_Thank God._

I looked around again to find the only two missing people—Olivia and Sam.

The were still locked in battle, Olivia had several chunks of skin missing, as did Sam with his fur. I really wasn't in the mood for this to drag on.

I sent Olivia flying on her ass with a surge of wind, getting Sam's attention, I told him to go over to the others. He daintily leapt away, already healing from his fight.

"Get. Up." I spat at Olivia once I had made it over to her. She did so, and climbed to her feet uneasily. She was obviously hurt in way one or another. I gave a sickly sweet smile to her before drawing my wrist back and snapping it forward.

Olivia went flying into the forest, and I went in after her. I found her sprawled along the ground pathetically. I walked over and sat on her mid-section, grabbing her violently by her collar and pulling her forward.

"Olivia," I began in a strained tone, "so nice to see you again." I finished with another punch.

She looked so broken. The look in her eyes exuded defeat, and I knew she wouldn't fight back, I knew she wouldn't so much as speak. I scoffed and pushed her back onto the ground before leaping off her.

I looked on in pity and hate as I lit her on fire, not even staying long enough to watch her die, I'll inspect the ashes later.

I ran swiftly back to the clearing, wasting no time in taking a side next to Sam. They were inspecting the wounds of the wolves. I noticed that our numbers had dropped, but not significantly, thank god.

I looked back over at my family, all huddled together in defensive crouches, their blood-red eyes glaring. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"What now?" I heard someone question from behind. I sniffed the air and noticed that it was Adam. I turned my head slightly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

What now indeed.

* * *

**Okay, so, i'm sorry if you guys were dissapointed with this chapter, but I'm actually quite happy with the way it turned out.  
I wasn't so much as going for a lot of fighting, but for the pain Bella feels, and the way she felt after she killed Adamaris and shit. So, yeah.**

**Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing your feedback :] xx.**


	34. Chapter 34: Remember

**So, here's _another _update. And i'm sad to say that there are only two more chapters until Artificial Euphoria is finished. But it's okay! I'm writing the first chapter to the sequel as we speak.**

**This chapter will answer a lot of questions i've been getting, and if you do have a question, please, just review or PM me :]**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

'_Remember'_

I sneered as I looked into the roaring fire. The fire was always a symbol, whether it be for victory, loss, pride, grievance…it represents what you will it to—this instance being a war won.

Purple smoke rising from the bonfire was a prelude to the horizon, the sun inevitably rising to a new day—a day without war or violence…at least that's what we hope.

I looked around at the bodies before me, sprawled out in various places of the clearing. My family had collapsed a few hours ago, most likely due to Olivia's death. Their minds need to catch up—need to be rested.

The Guardians had teleported the Diablo's home, and many of the wolves had left, the only packs that remained were the La Push pack, Adam's and Will's, and most of them were catching up on sleep.

I huffed and began to pace a short distance, my eyes always on the fire as I wore a hole in the ground. It was too easy, a part of me wished it had lasted longer, just so I knew it wasn't some sick dream I'm imagining while I simulate sleep.

Adamaris had been no match for me, with my far superior strength and speed, killing her had been more than easy—too easy.

My eyes wander from the bonfire of limbs to the bronze head of Edward, face-first in the stained grass of the clearing. I hadn't any idea what would happen when I killed Olivia—but I had known that _something _would happen. It's only natural that something would happen once my family had been released for her control.

And now here I pace—over eager for my family to wake up, hoping, begging that they're okay, that there won't be any damage, that they _will _wake up.

I can feel someone's gaze on me, and a shift in the wind leads me to believe that it's Adams eyes burning through me. I stopped my pacing and balled my hands into shaking fists—half wishing there was someone here to hit, half wishing I'd never have to fight again.

"Penny for your thoughts…?" Adam was besides me now.

I looked up at him, his obsidian eyes shining through the flame of our foes. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, feeling the knots and tangles as my finger became snared in them.

"It was too easy…" And it all poured out…all of my thoughts, feelings, reactions. He paid a penny for my thoughts and got hundreds of dollars worth. I don't know what it was about Adam, but he just oozed trust and confidence. I briefly wondered what power he would have if he was a vampire.

Adam placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, flinching slightly from my cool skin, yet never removing the hand. I was well past speaking now, and we both just stared at the roaring fire, both lost in our own thoughts.

I began to hear a groaning sound, though it wasn't laced with any form of ecstasy, I still found it appealing. It was velvet and pure, like rain drops moulding into the puddle it created. I spun on my heel and noticed that my family had begun to come to their senses.

"Wake up the others." I said, nudging him in the rib softly. He nodded and began to wake up his pack quickly.

My family began to stir, some rolling onto their knees, others holding their heads in their hands, muttering about the improbability of vampires getting head aches. And it was then, watching my family mutter incoherent jabber, that I realised I felt absolutely no pity for any of them.

I could see them looking around, their eyes unfocused. Carlisle was the first to get to his feet, and he helped Esme to hers. Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Cassie, Felix, Demetri, Renata, Chelsea, Raph and Alice, Aro, Marcus and Caius…finally, Edward.

I was standing with my back to them, my eyes trained on the fire. All of the wolves were awake now, facing my family in their human forms, ready for anything. Jacob was standing just a little bit behind me, sneering at Edward.

"Bella…? What…What's going o-on…?" My Imprint asked. I shuddered when my named rolled off his tongue, coated in velvet and dripping with love. It reminded me of how he said _Olivia's _name.

I could feel the vampires confusion in the air—it was so thick, so tangible, I swear if I reached out, I'd be able to touch it.

I let Edward's question hang in the air, I let my family see my shaking fists, let Jasper feel my anger. I held nothing back.

"Bella…?" Edward tried again, "Bella, please, what's going on?" I blew the stench of the fire in their direction, knowing they'd immediately recognize the smell of dead vampires. They would know that Adamaris was one of said dead vampires.

I heard many of their breathes catch, become laboured, and then the confusion in the air became even thicker. I could feel the mountains of questions running along the tips of their tongues, the confusion hanging around like a curtain needing to be drawn away.

"W-what…happened? Why are we here?!" Edward was becoming frustrated now, and if I wasn't so damn angry, I'd find it amusing.

"You don't remember?!" I seethed loudly, silencing the questions about to swirl around us, never once removing my eyes from the purple smoke rising with the dawn.

"…Don't remember…Bella, what are you talking about?"

"_Fucking hell…" _I said low enough for only Jake to hear, he snickered and threw Edward a scathing look.

Just as I was about to open my mouth with a snappy comment, Jacob began to talk, "What? The vampire, with his _perfect _memory, and his _perfect _hair," many wolves snickered at that, "can't even remember the past two and a half months?" He chuckled darkly and then growled.

"Shut it, _dog,_" I heard Rosalie hiss. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and strolled casually to my side, and took a seat on the ground beside where I was standing.

I turned around slowly, not bothering to hide the emotions swirling through my eyes, letting my eyes become the hypnotic field that they were, courtesy of the now dead Bartholomew.

Edward's face was a mask of pure worry, and he began looking around the clearing wildly, trying to find something to appease his confusion—he found nothing. He began looking to the members of his family, and when his eyes landed on Carlisle, his mouth dropped open in silent horror.

Members of the Cullens began to turn to each other, all gasping and looking around for an answer, for anything.

"Alright! Someone tell us what the hell is going on!" Rosalie had finally had enough of the confusing situation. I wasn't all that surprised that they couldn't remember these past months, and I had asked the pack Alpha's to order their packs to not think about this situation, if they can't remember, I don't want anyone giving them any hints.

"You don't remember…?" I trailed off, hoping that someone, _anyone _would remember something of the past two and a half months. My family members just looked around at each other, confusion, sadness and horror clear on their faces. I had never seen Carlisle so utterly…broken.

"Apparently not…" Jasper said with a growl, pushing Alice behind him. It was only then that I walked in front of the Moon Wolves, a completely new species to most of these vampires, to speak.

"No one, under _any _circumstance, will harm any child of the Moon." I looked at my Volturi family while saying this—I could see the hurt confusion written all over my fathers face, but I knew he'd never go against my wishes.

I slowly made my way over to him, all eyes on me. I reached into my pocket and suddenly every step became heavier, weighted with what I was about to do, and the inevitable effect it would have on everyone.

The fact of the matter is; I can't stay here.

I just can't.

Not when they don't remember everything, not when they have no clue as to what has happened. Their memories will come back, they just had to.

Otherwise, I never will.

I can't stay and tell everyone that what they did was okay, that I was over it. It's not okay, and I'm not over it.

I reached my father and took my hand out of my pocket. I reached my free hand forward and took his right hand in mine gently. I placed my Volturi ring in his palm, and gently closed his fingers over it, laying a kiss on his cheek, I backed away, moving towards my Life.

Edward.

I would say that my steps got heavier, but I lost all feeling in my legs. The sudden realisation that I was willingly leaving my imprint bore down on me like the sun on a dry desert land. I only stopped once to softly squeeze Cassie's hand, and then I was walking down the stretch of grass that seemed to be never ending.

* * *

**I have a few one-shots published, check 'em out =D**

**Next of Kin: A Charlie one-shot  
Thinking Of You, Wherever You Are: An Emily one-shot**

**Biney: A Dexter one-shot**

**Silence: A Skins one-shot**


	35. Chapter 35: Run

**I'm just a flurry of updates lately, aren't I? **

**I'm honestly writing like crazy, I'm a few chapters in on the sequel to Artificial Euphoria, and that's coming along nicely. These are the _very last _chapters of Artificial Euphoria, and if you have any questions regarding anything in the story, please, just review or PM me ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

'_Run'_

The iron weights that my feet became kept trudging forward, the only goal being that I simply reach Edward. I could feel the earth shift anxiously beneath my soles, the wind ripping through my hair in a violent disarray. I cooled my emotions and let but a gentle breeze sweep across me.

I stood in front of Edward now, one of his hands in mine, and as I raised my hand out of my pocket, I knew this was it, I knew that if Edward couldn't remember these past months, that I'd never see him, or anyone else from my family again—ever.

And suddenly, everything just got so much harder.

The bracelet made no sound when I raised it from my pocket, now bare with just the Cullen crest. I placed it in Edwards palm before closing his fingers. I didn't reach up and kiss his cheek, I didn't dare look straight into his ruby eyes…This was so hard already, I couldn't take it if something else about him implored me to stay.

There will always be the pull that's between us. The territory marked by an invisible pull that was clearly marked _'Mine!'_ that pull will be the hardest thing to overcome in my time away from Edward…harder than life itself.

I kept my gaze locked on his hand that was in both of mine, and I couldn't help myself.

I gently brought his hand up to my lips, and kissed each of his fingers.

And suddenly, I knew I could walk away.

I turned on my heel, not once sparing a glance behind me. I could see Irina waiting in the forest just outside the clearing, she, Alfonse, Gregorio and Anna will be returning the Wolves to their homes, to so much needed rest, quiet and peace.

"So you're just going to run?" I heard Edward call hysterically, "Just like that?!"

I turned my head slightly, signifying that I had heard him.

"Just like that." I whispered.

I let a tingle run across my shoulders and my wings spread their full length. I heard many people gasp, but I didn't turn to see who. I could feel someone's gaze boring into my back, and I knew if I turned around, I'd run straight to his arms and beg him to never let me go.

"Wait!" Silly Man, like I could deny him anything. "Why…?"

Now I wish I could deny him.

"Why…?" I whispered back to him, letting a bit of acid creep into my tone. "I can't stay and pretend everything is okay, that the past two and a half months never happened…they happened, and everything is not okay…the things that happened…_the things you did…"_

I could feel Edward's desperation in the air, hear it in the way he spoke, "What did we do?" he whispered to me.

I didn't answer, merely bowed my head, bent my knees, and flew into the sky, not daring to look back at the Love I will always love.

* * *

**EDWARD**

And then she was gone.

And I stood there.

And stood there.

And stood there.

If I tried hard enough, I could still smell the faint scent of Adamaris, occasionally mixed with Bella, and I could only imagine the fierce grapple they had been entangled in. I could hear my family's mind screaming at me to do…something.

But what could I do?

She had left, albeit suddenly, and I had no idea _why. _

If I knew why, I'd be able to try and rectify the situation, I'd be able to do…something to get her back. But I don't know what my family has done…what _I've _done.

Could it really have been that bad?

Deep down, I knew it was. The utter pain, anger and betrayal that lied within Bella's eyes was overpowering, so stunningly beautiful that I had found myself at a loss for words.

What could I do now?

_Run._

So I did.

I don't know whose mind it was that told me to do it, to run after Bella, but it's not like I cared. I ran, in which direction, I don't even know, but I had to try, god I just had to try.

_Bella, _my mind whispered, _Dear God, Bella…_

_I love you._

* * *

**BELLA**

I nearly went back, I swear. When I saw Edward running through the forest, screaming my name through his cupped hands, trying, in such cruel vein, to find me…I nearly went back. I nearly let myself be found.

But I couldn't, and I knew that.

I knew that this was it, I knew that I wouldn't return until he remembered every last detail of the past two and a half months.

I may never see him again.

So it was with a heavy heart that I turned on my heel, and let my wings take me deep into the forest. Because I now know nothing of what is to come, the only thing I know is that I may never live properly again.

* * *

I don't know how long I flew for; I only knew that it wasn't long before I crashed to the ground, a sputtering mess.

I screamed and I growled and I clawed and I ripped, and I found no salvation.

Nothing .

So is the story of my life.

Venom tears leaked from my irises, burning a trail of anguish down my cheeks. The tears seemed to sober me up a little, the mercury liquid bringing me back to reality, letting me know where I was, why I was there, and that I couldn't be found.

No. Matter. What.

So the utter shock I felt when someone burst through the shrubbery next to me was un-fucking-believable.

I looked over in a frenzied panic, ready to teleport away from my Love with the penny coloured hair, only to realise that I wasn't staring into topaz, but the dark obsidian eyes of Adam.

His black hair was dishevelled and sticked up at random spikes in the air. I saw his mask of pity, and willed him to just go, leave, before I killed him in all of my hysteria.

He saw the expression I wore and turned his frown, upside down—literally.

"Adam…? What are you doing here?" I asked of him. _How did you find me?_

"I thought you might want some company." He said softly. "No one should be alone."

"But," I began, "what about your pack?" Adam smirked and shook his head, laughing.

"I left Sean in charge. He can handle it."

I had gotten to my feet, and was no looking at Adam intently. Could I really let him join me? Looking into his dark eyes, I found the answer.

A twinkle was deeply etched in there, a twinkle I had never seen before. A spark for adventure, lessons in life, something other than constant responsibility. And in that moment I knew that Adam needed this as much as I did.

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully. God knows I didn't want to get half-way to wherever we were going, just to teleport Adam home.

Adam nodded his head eagerly, a smile on his lips. I smiled back a bit and stepped forward, Adam right beside me.

* * *

I don't know how long we walked for, but Adam eventually remembered that he had to eat food. I nodded to him, feeling a bit hungry myself.

"I'll go hunting and bring something back for you." He nodded his head and sat down beside the fire I had made. I was nearly out of sight before he called to me.

"Bella…" he began, "are you scared?"

I looked over to him with knowing eyes, telling him everything he needed to know without words.

He smiled knowingly and began to prod the fire with a stick.

"Being scared is a good thing…It means you still have something to lose."

* * *

**If you guys want to see pictures of things from throughout the Hybrid Theory and Artificial Euphoria series, I have a link to my website on my profile where you can check out all that crap :)**

**x**


	36. Epilogue: The Best of You

**Epilogue**

'_The Best of You_'

**THIRD PERSON**

Bella knew it would get hard, she knew that it wouldn't be as easy as it was the day she walked away from her Imprint.

At the time—that simple act felt like the hardest thing to do, she now knew otherwise.

Knowing that her imprint was out there, knowing he had searched for her, may still be searching, wanting her, needing her, it was almost too much to handle. She very narrowly escaped falling back into one of those futuristic dreams she had had months ago now.

It's been four months since she left Edward and the Cullens in her wake of confusion and anger, four months since the Volturi have been building up their reputation, four months since the war has been over.

And yet, Bella was not at ease.

She had a faithful companion who could morph into a giant dog anytime of night, a companion who knew everything about her, yet so very little. Adam was the idealistic travelling partner to Bella, he didn't ask too many questions, yet he knew when to ask.

He wasn't over bearing, and didn't leave her to her own devices for any amount of time longer than necessary, it was like the kid _knew. _But that's what he was to Bella, a kid. He may look older than her but he was still very much younger. Bella was actually forty-four years of age—whereas Adam had barely touched his Twenty-fifth mile stone.

And yet, Adam was showing Bella he was so much more than a kid. He was wise beyond his years—probably due to the fact he was the Alpha to a pack of thirteen before he was twenty years old.

And now here she was, carrying said ex-Alpha under his arms, soaring above the clouds in the Russian sky. Adam was hooting and hollering with glee, while Bella just managed a small smile.

"Holy crap!" Adam laughed as he grabbed onto Bella's hands. She had just made him think he was going to fall, by letting him go, but quickly grabbing hold of him before he was out of reach. Another thing that was good about Adam—he doesn't get so worked up over nothing, and he knew how to have fun.

"Don't do that, you dip shit." He growled playfully. Bella scoffed and shook her head, these were some of Bella's happier days in the past few months. She hoped that she could return to Edward soon, hoping he had remembered everything.

But Irina never called.

Irina had promised Bella to visit the Cullen at their new home in Anchorage every now and then, just to see if they remembered—she'd only call if they did, and Bella would rush to their new home, hoping to resolve this matter one and for all.

But her cell-phone remained on the quietest front.

At first, Edward and Caius had called her non-stop, just waiting for her to pick up on the other end, and let them beg for her to come home.

She never answered their calls.

What was she supposed to say if she answered the calls? _"Hi…no….no…no, I'm not coming—I don't know! Do not! You suck! No, _you _suck!" _That would cause more trouble than it's worth.

In the earlier parts of their journey, it had been difficult for Bella and Adam to find a good routine. Adam had to do trivial human things that Bella had no need for anymore…it had been difficult—to say the least.

They had made it to Russia, Bella could've teleported there, but Adam insisted that getting there by foot would occupy more time, and help Bella fill the void without Edward, she had agreed immediately.

Once they had arrived in Russia, Bella purchased a small house for both of them to live in, and Adam felt better sleeping on a surface that wasn't strewn with twigs, pinecones and fox shit.

Adam cooked and cleaned up after himself, making things easier for Bella, but also robbing her of mundane tasks to keep her mind occupied. Adam usually got Bella out of the house, and if the weather was favouring them, out in public.

It was at these moments that Bella missed her sister most.

Cassie had tried calling her a few times, and even opted for a text message every once in awhile, Bella had opened one, and swore not to open another until she remembered, it was too hard to hear from her, yet not see her.

Everything was hard on Bella these days.

Even carrying Adam.

It was then that she realised she let him go.

She looked below in alarm, seeing Adam just metres from where she was, looking up at her in horror. She quickly swooped down and grabbed hold of him again, all the while struggling to hide her laughter at his facial expression; they both knew that if Bella hadn't come out of her thoughts when she did, that he'd merely be a smear on the forest floor by now.

Adam gulped rather loudly and looked at Bella with a timid smile.

"Please," he said seriously, "don't do that again."

Bella merely laughed, never having felt this free in the last four months. Flying always managed to help let herself and heinous thoughts go, and flying with her closest friend just helped that fact.

And even though Bella felt free, she still felt lost—she still felt incomplete and utterly, painfully sad. Who knew how strong the bond between imprint and wolf could be—apparently, this strong.

Bella stopped smiling and began to descend to the ground, not even flying through the cloud littered sky of Russia did her heart feel light and carefree, but laden with dread and horror.

_Please, _Bella begged of no one, _remember soon._

_I love you…_

And with one last gentle breeze, Bella let her wish go, hoping it will wash with the love and care she sent it with, straight into the awaiting arms of Edward Cullen, her imprint, soul-mate, and everlasting lover.

* * *

**So, thats it! It's over!**

**I'm posting this now and honestly can't get the grin off my face. You guys have made writing this series worth-while, and I can't even begin to thank you enough. I'll update this story when I have posted the first chapter for the Sequel. It's called; _Carpe Noctem_, I got the title from the saying "We rule the night" and I just loved it.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and support, it honestly meant the world to me and kept me writing. I'd like to give a special thanks to Milk Does The Body Good, Karlene, A crystal tear, Blue Tulips, FlyingToastersUnite, fastbackgirl, TWIMOM, CullenAnneMarie and Frozo Drago for being constant reviewers, and taking the time of day to send me PM's and read this story.**

**That being said, I'd like to thanks all of you readers! Artificial Euphoria has a total of 369 reviews and 10, 060 hits to date!**

**Thank you all so much for your support, and I can't wait to see how _Carpe Noctem_ turns out.**

**Much love and regards,  
****xSteffers.**


	37. AN: Sequel

**The first two chapters of _Carpe Noctem _have been posted! **

**Much love and regards,  
xSteffers. **


End file.
